Hate Turns to Love
by KyokoKoizumi
Summary: Rima is forced to stay at the Fujisaki Household. Her parents were going through a divorce, and she had to stay with someone she absolutely hated! Will she continue to hate him, or will she reconsider her thoughts about him?
1. Chapter one

Author's note;

This is my first fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it's bad I'm thinking of writing 2 chapters, and I hope to see reviews about how you feel about my fanfiction so far, so yeah, if I get good reviews, I'll continue on with third chapter and everything So tell me how you think about my story, sorry if the characters are OOC since I watched the series last summer. I'm also going to add my OC, maybe a few? So yeah, review Also, I made up Rima's parent's names.

EDIT: I've edited it so that it's easier to read, and there are less bolded things. Not much of a difference, and if you've already read it, no point in re-reading. There's nothing new here.

* * *

><p>The blue skies soon turned into dark black. Thunder rumbled, and lightning flashed.<p>

A petite girl sat under the bridge of the playground, drenched from the rain.

"Rima?" someone called. At first Rima didn't recognize who it was. After a minute or two she realized who it was – her enemy Nagihiko Fujisaki.

"What do _you_ want?" Rima hissed and glared at him.

"Are you okay?" Nagihiko asked, he crouched down beside her and stared at her waiting for a response.

"Why do _you _care? Besides, it's not like I'd answer_ you_!" Rima shouted as she curled up into a ball. Nagihiko just stared, clearly worried.

"At least tell me why you're upset..." Nagihiko pleaded. Seconds passed, soon minutes. A sigh came from the little ball beside him.

"Fine, just don't bother me anymore!" Rima yelled.

_~Flashback~_

"_It's your fault isn't it? Take care of her once in a while, you stupid parent!" Rima's father shouted,_

_ "No! It's your fault! Pick her up once in a while!" Rima's mother shouted._

_They continued arguing over the same thing for years now. "Both of you shut up! This happened years ago, I'm fine aren't I? Instead of fighting, why don't you _actually_take care of me?" Rima shouted, as her eyes filled up with tears._

_Rima ran out of the house and ran to the park her and her friends often come to. She sat on the swings while it started to rain._

_As it rained, she quickly ran to the bridge and sat beneath it, and started to cry._

"That's what happened?" Nagihiko asked, looking down at the sand beneath the bridge.

"Yeah! Now leave me alone!" Rima hissed. It was silent for a few minutes. Suddenly, Nagihiko stood up.

"R-Rima, how long has it been since you left your house?" Nagihiko asked looking at his watch, "Um, what time is it?" Rima asked

"Er… 2:30" he replied.

"Oh… 3 hours?" Rima replied.

"That long huh? Why don't you head home now?" Nagihiko suggested. For once Rima listened to advice Nagihiko gave her. Rima walked home slowly in the rain towards her house.

_;At home;_

"I'm home…" Rima said quietly. Rima took off her shoes and went upstairs to change into dry clothes. She put on a plain baby blue shirt, with black skinny jeans. She tried to brush her hair; however it didn't quite work out, so she just tied her messy blonde hair in a low ponytail.

She walked down the stairs peeking through the staircase railing to see if her parents were still fighting. Surprised that no one was fighting; Rima quickly ran down the stairs and looked into the living room. No one. She quickly ran to the bathrooms. No one. Now worried, Rima ran to the kitchen.

"Oh, Rima you're home!" Rima's mother shouted, tackling her into a hug.

"Don't embarrass yourself Sora!" Rima's father yelled.

"Shut up! I've been worrying for the past 3 hours Tsubasa!" Rima's mother – Sora yelled.

Rima looked at her parents fighting again. She looked down feeling tears run down her face. "Look what you did now Sora!" Rima's father yelled,

"YOU'RE BLAMING ME?" She yelled back.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Rima shouted, repeating herself over and over again.

"Rima… actually we've decided something!" Rima's mother said. Rima looked up; her golden-honey eyes now red-ish coloured, and covered with her tears.

"Honey, don't cry anymore. I now know we've made you very upset for the past few years with our fighting, so Tsubasa and I – I mean, your father and I will be having a divorce." Rima's mother explained. "So, we've decided until we figure out everything, you will stay at a friend's house. Can you choose a friend and tell us who you will stay with? It'll be for 2 months, the summer vacation. Alright?" Rima's mother explained.

Rima stared, and then nodded.

_Amu or Yaya should be my first choices. I know they won't let me down! Right?" Rima thought_


	2. Sudden Turn Of Events

**_EDITED_**

* * *

><p><em>;At School;<em>

"Amu!" the petite little girl shouted running up to her best friend – the pinkette; Amu Hinamori.

Amu turned, to look at one of her best friends. "Rima? What is it?" she asked, as her friend neared her.

"Are you going anywhere for summer vacation?" Rima asked excitedly.

"Hm? Why?" Amu replied, "Well… I need to stay at someone's house for summer vacation. Mama and papa are getting a divorce…" Rima replied looking down.

"Oh! That sucks! But, sorry… mom, dad, Ami and I are going to Europe for the summer. Maybe you can ask Yaya?" Amu replied.

"Oh…" Rima frowned "I guess I can ask Yaya. Have fun at Europe then!" Rima smiled. She quickly ran to the Elementary division of the school to look for Yaya. Yaya was a year younger than Rima and the rest of the ex-guardians, so she was still in the Elementary division while everyone else was now in the Middle school division.

"Yaya!" Rima shrieked aimlessly, frantically looking for the childish girl.

"Rima-tan? What is it?" Yaya exclaimed, popping up from under a bush. Rima let out a gasp, before turning to Yaya.

"You aren't doing anything for the summer break right?" Rima asked anxiously.

"Oh, mama and papa are going to France for a while, while Tsubasa and I go to our relatives in Kyoto! Why?" Yaya asked.

_Damn it! Who the hell will I ask now? _Rima thought.

"It's nothing… do you know someone I can ask that'll be free for the summer?" Rima asked.

"Hm? Yeah, I think Nagi is free!" Yaya squealed. Nagihikio Fujisaki – Rima's enemy was free for the summer?

_Like hell I'd ask that gay cross-dressing freak! _Rima thought

_;At Lunch;_

"Hey Rima, did you find anyone you can stay with for the summer?" Amu asked coming out from class.

Rima sighed. "No! You and Yaya aren't free! Like hell I'd ask your lover Tadase, I hardly know Kukai, besides I wouldn't want to live with him, and obviously; no way in hell will I EVER ask Mr. Gay Cross-dresser – Nagihiko!" Rima exclaimed.

"Jeez I get it. Besides, Tadase isn't my lover!" Amu shouted blushing, "right, right. Ikuto is right?" Rima smirked. She loved teasing Amu over her being in love with two different guys.

"Sh-Shut up!" Amu blushed even redder.

Rima laughed. "Back to my situation, who the hell will I ask?" Rima shouted, on the edge of bursting to tears.

"Calm down Rima! It's totally fine. Just stay with Nagihiko! Besides… you can always ask him to cross dress to Nadeshiko whenever you're around, right?" Amu suggested.

"B-but!" Rima complained.

Rima seriously didn't want to stay with Nagihiko for 2 months! Her freedom would be completely gone and ruined!

"Hey Nagi!" Amu shouted down the hallway.

* * *

><p><em>Nagihiko<em>

* * *

><p>I was getting my lunch, thinking over what Sora – Rima's mother told me yesterday when we coincidentally met at the grocery store.<p>

_;Flashback;_

_I reached for the milk on the top shelf, when suddenly, I felt a force pushing into my side. It took all my strength not to fall, and take down whatever hit me._

"_Ah! Excuse me! I'm so sorry!" the woman said. I looked up to see an oddly familiar lady. _

"..._Aren't you that young boy who is from the "Guardians" or whatever that silly thing was?" the lady asked me. _

_"Eh? You know what the Guardians are?" I asked, confused._

_ "Yes, yes. My daughter was a part of that afterschool activity. My name is Sora. Mashiro Sora!" the woman explained._

"_Mashiro? Are you Rima Mashiro's mother?" I asked. The woman's eyes widened._

_ "Yes in fact I am! The fact you have waist length purple hair, you must be Nagihiko Fujisaki, correct?" the woman asked _

_"Y-yes, I am Nagihiko. How do you know who I am?" I asked, surprised._

_"While in Elementary, Rima used to talk about the guardians, ALL the time!" the woman giggled._

"_Oh, anyways, I must continue shopping" I explained._

"_Oh! Wait! Please wait!" the woman called out to me._

_ "Eh? Um is something the matter?" I asked hesitantly. I was surprised this lady was begging me to stay._

"_Yes, well my husband and I are getting divorced, so Rima needs to stay with someone for 2 months. If Ms. Hinamori and Ms. Yuiki are unavailable for the summer vacation, will you let Rima stay at your household?" Mrs. Mashiro asked. _

_"Eh? Um, Rima probably wouldn't like that. I would let her, but I don't want to force her into staying at my place…" I explained. _

_"My, you are quite a gentleman! I wouldn't be surprised if you became my son-in-law!" she exclaimed as I smiled hesitantly. _

* * *

><p><em>Normal<em>

* * *

><p>"Nagi? You okay?" Amu asked.<p>

"Huh? Uh oh, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about something that happened yesterday" Nagihiko explained as he glanced at Rima. Rima started to blush. She was embarrassed because she actually cried in front of her enemy.

"Rima, why don't you ask him now?" Amu whispered.

"Hell no!" Rima shouted slapping Amu on the arm, "what are you nuts?" she shouted again.

"Um? Having fun there?" Nagihiko asked.

"Uh oh sorry Nagi!" Amu said.

"It's fine Amu-chan. So what were you whispering about?" Nagihiko squinted his eyes. Then Rima's mother's words flashed through his mind,

_Will you let Rima stay at your household? _and he began to smirk.

"W-what are you smirking at you jerk!" Rima shouted,

"Oh nothing…" Nagihiko hummed, still smirking.

"Rima seriously, ask him! I'm not letting my best friend be homeless for 2 months!" Amu whispered, "Ugh! Fine!" Rima said pouting.

"Um, N-Nagihiko, can I" Rima started "stay at your house for 2 months?" Rima finished quietly.

"You're not forcing yourself?" Nagihiko asked,

"I have no choice, you're the only one who would let me stay at their house! Amu & Yaya are busy… and screw Tadase and Kukai!" Rima exclaimed. Nagihiko laughed.

"Yeah its fine! I have nothing to do anyways, I'll be alone for the whole summer anyways" Nagihiko explained.

"What? Where're your parents going to be?" Rima exclaimed.

"My mom's going on a business trip and my dad well… how do I say this?" Nagihiko stuttered. "He well, left us?" he continued on.

"That sucks!" Rima said.

The three of them headed to the roof to eat lunch.

_;After School at Rima's house;_

"Mama!" Rima shouted. "What is it Rima?" she replied back from the kitchen.

"I'm staying with Nagihiko Fujisaki for the 2 months, okay?" she explained.

"Alright! Summer break starts in 2 days right?" Rima's mother asked.

"Um y-yeah…" Rima replied. "Alright then, can you pack your things tonight or tomorrow night?" Rima's mother asked.

"Um okay?" Rima said running upstairs to her room.

Rima changed into a grey T-shirt with Mickey Mouse on it, black jeans that end at her knees and black flats, with her hair tied into a side braid.

Rima opened her laptop and typed down a URL to a website that she constantly used.

* * *

><p><em>Rima<em>

* * *

><p>I went upstairs, changed and then went onto my laptop. I went onto a website I created, that I can make blogs and videos of what happened to me recently.<p>

_Title; Sudden Summer Events_

_Date; June 29, 8:00 p.m._

_Yesterday, I just found out my parents are getting divorced. ~sad face~ At least no more fighting right? Anyways, for 2 months (my summer vacation) I have to stay with my enemy. He is so annoying! How will I ever survive these sudden turns of events? Maybe after 2 days I'll be found dead?_

_Some say, that when you spend time with one you whom you hate, you see their good points and find yourself falling in love._

_Well, screw that. Like hell I'd fall in love with that stupid idiot! Do things like that really happen? Or is that some type of saying that sounds extra cheesy and makes me want to vomit?_

_Maybe I can use this chance to find out his weakness and use it against him? Hope so! ~smile~ _

_My so called best friends made this chance that forces me with him! How shall I get revenge?_

I uploaded my blog and turned off my laptop. After I got bored to death so I just got my things packed up. Clothes, from dresses to shirts to skirts and pants to everything I would wear! I packed things like manga and all that. After I was _exhausted._

When I took a nap, I had a VERY awkward dream.

"_Rima, will you marry me?" a voice called out._

_ "Who's there?" I shouted. Again the voice called__, _

_"Rima will you marry me?" By now, I was frustrated and irritated._

_"WHO THE HELL IS THERE?" I shouted. A girl… no a boy came out from the fog around me. He was walking closer to me, and again he called. _

_"Will you marry me Rima?" Then I realized it was… Nagihiko?_

_He came closer "Rima will you marry me?" he repeated_

_ "What the hell is wrong with you?" I tried to say. My words wouldn't come out. "Rima, will you?" he repeated once again._

_ "Yes I will!" I exclaimed. I couldn't control the things I was saying. My mouth was just… moving on its own! _

_Nagihiko and I were about to kiss, I kept trying to prevent it. He was only millimetres from my lips and then he -_

~BEEP~ ~BEEP~

I hit the alarm clock. "What the hell was that? Why would I dream that?" I cried throwing my pillow at the door. "Damn it!" I yelled.

I looked at the clock "7:45…" I said, "SHIT! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I shouted. I threw the clothes I fell asleep with off, and threw on my uniform. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs.

"Morning" I said and grabbed a piece of toast as I ran out the door.

I was sprinting down the street trying to get to school, but because of my petite legs and my absolute failure in sports – I was running quite slowly. Me sprinting = an adult jogging. I checked my cell phone. 7:58. "I'm going to be late!" I shouted as I tried to run faster.

A bike passed me, and then came back to where I was.

"Rima?" I heard a voice call.

"Nagihiko?" I said aloud. "Hey, you're going to be late! Hop on!" he insisted. I knew I'd be extra late just sprinting my petite little self, so I hopped onto the bike with no choice. He pedalled faster and arrived at the school at 8:03.

"Thanks Nagihiko!" I said and ran straight to class. I was frustrated the WHOLE day because of that stupid dream! Ugh, now I want to kill myself!


	3. Who's Kyoko?

_**I do not own Shugo Chara nor its characters. I own my own characters**_

**EDITED - 15/03/13**

* * *

><p>"Rima?" Amu called out for the millionth time.<p>

"Rima-chan?" Nagihiko called.

"Don't call me that you bastard!" Rima finally spoke.

"About time you answered!" Amu exclaimed.

"Huh, oh um yeah sorry… Just thinking…" Rima replied.

"About?" Nagihiko asked.

"None of your concern" Rima hissed.

"Rima don't be so rude!" Amu whispered.

"Like I should care!" Rima hissed again.

"Ugh, anyways you've been spacing out a lot today. What's on your mind?" Amu asked, concerned.

"Huh, oh erm it's nothing!" Rima lied,

"Please, you've been spacing out the whole time! If you don't like things we talk about or if you get bored, you would just start reading your Gag Comics. So what're you thinking about?" Amu answered again.

* * *

><p><em>Rima<em>

* * *

><p>I can't tell them I've been thinking about that crazy dream I had! I've been depressed about it for the whole day. This morning while Nagihiko rode me to school, I was thinking about it, keeping as much as distance as I could, not like I would be close to him in the first place, but I was extra cautious…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Normal<em>

* * *

><p>"Fine… I um have been thinking about the summer… I don't know how it'll be like without my parents and stuff…" Rima plainly lied stuttering a bit.<p>

"It's fine! Besides, you can always have Amu, Yaya or whoever come over for sleepovers. Obviously you wouldn't like to be alone with me, right?" Nagihiko said smiling.

"True…" Rima agreed.

_;Later at Rima's House;_

"Rima, is your stuff all ready?" Sora – Rima's mother asked.

"Yeah, I packed yesterday!" Rima replied dropping her things on the couch and turned the T.V. on.

"Honey, are you going to be alright?" Rima's mother asked,

"Y-yeah! Totally fine!" Rima stuttered. Rima felt her stomach twist. She couldn't face the truth. Not being with her mother and father for 2 months was a big change for her, so she felt really anxious.

Rima flipped through the channels finding nothing good to watch. She ran upstairs and took out her laptop.

* * *

><p><em>Rima<em>

* * *

><p>I opened my laptop and turned it on. As it loaded, my desktop background showed. One of my favourite anime characters – Golden Darkness (Yami) from To Love-Ru appeared. The background was black and there she was on the right side<p>

**A/N link of the picture on my page. It's actually my background on my desktop LOL**

I went onto my website and logged on –

Username: ComedyQueenMashiro

Password: MashiroRima

I started to scroll around reading people's blogs. Then I decided to create my own blog for today.

_Title; is my life ruined?_

_Date; June 30, 5:20 p.m._

_Tomorrow onwards, I will live with my enemy – Nagihiko Fujisaki. For 2 months I will live alone? Hope at least some family will be there? Please?_

_I'm worried… I don't want to leave my family for 2 months. And a crappy bonus to that is that I had an extremely awkward dream last night, and I've been thinking about it all day! What should I do? Seriously… Wish me good luck?_

I posted my blog and changed my clothes. I put on a plain white t-shirt, a black and red striped hoodie over, black mini shorts, black & white striped knee-length socks and black flats and to top it off, a black bow letting my messy hair fall back behind me.

I put my laptop into my bag and ran downstairs. "Honey, dinner time!" my mom said as I came halfway down the stairs.

"Yeah I'm coming!" I said. This was going to be my last meal with my parents as a family. I was leaving for 2 months while my parents were getting a divorce. The next time I have a meal like this will be with Nagihiko and whoever else will be with us. Another time with my family, there'll only be two of us, or none of us.

I sat down across from my dad and beside my mom. As we ate, it was silent throughout the whole thing. There was nothing to talk about. The Guardians no longer exist for me in my daily life, and my parents were divorcing. What's so great about that? The only possible thing I could talk about was how I felt; but like hell I'd talk about my damn feelings. Other than that, the only topic left was about living with Fujisaki, but like hell I'd feel comfortable talking about that cross-dressing pain in the ass.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning (Rima's POV)<em>

* * *

><p>"Rima, the next time I'll see you is when we're divorced and it'll be past when you turn 14, okay?" my mother explained, frowning.<p>

"Mama, don't worry!" I said, forcing a smile. I didn't want my mom to be upset, I wanted her to be happy.

"Rima-chan?" I heard a voice call.

"Fujisaki?" I said.

"Weren't you calling me by my first name just a few days ago?" Nagihiko said smirking, "Jackass" I said.

"Rima! Such foul language! Apologize to Nagihiko!" my mom shouted.

Nagihiko laughed, "Its fine Ms. Mashiro. Rima is always like this back at school!" Nagihiko said smirking.

I lunged at him and smacked him. "Shut up you asshole!" I whispered.

"RIMA! PLEASE STOP THIS!" my mom shouted.

"God, Fujisaki I'm going to kill you! Watch out when you go to sleep." I hissed.

My mother crouched down and put her arms on my shoulders. "Rima, I'm going to miss you!" she said, tears rolling down her cheek.

"Mama… don't worry!" I said grinning.

* * *

><p><em>After their goodbyes, at Fujisaki Household (Normal POV)<em>

* * *

><p>"Here we are" Nagihiko explained.<p>

"Fujisaki, is there anyone else living here with us for the next 2 months?" Rima asked

"Um, I don't know when she's coming, but my friend Kyoko will come whenever" Nagihiko said.

"Eh? You have a girlfriend? Don't you think letting another girl stay here is the right decision?" Rima said smirking.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Nagihiko exclaimed.

Suddenly, a sound of a flute began playing a tune. Rima whipped her head back and forth, in search for where the tune was coming from. It suddenly stopped, when Nagihiko answered his phone, showing Rima that it was his ringtone.

"Hello?" Nagihiko said,

"Oh! Kyoko, nice to hear from you!" he continued on, Rima was frustrated for some reason. Rima walked up to Nagihiko – whose back was turned to her, and took the cell phone.

"Hello?" Rima said,

"Eh? Bonjour!" the voice called, "Bon..Jour?" Rima said

"Who is this?" the voice asked in some other language,

"Um… Rima?" she replied back.

"Oh Rima! Nagihiko talks a lot about you! How are you?" the voice responded, still talking in a foreign language.

"Um, tres bonne?" Rima stuttered, attempting the foreign language. Nagihiko laughed.

"Do you even understand?" he asked. Rima blushed.

"N-no! But whatever!" Rima shouted.

"Eh? Ah! Sorry! I didn't know you couldn't speak French!" the voice exclaimed, switching to the Japanese language.

"Right… I'm Japanese…" Rima explained,

"Sorry, I'm Kyoko… Koizumi Kyoko!"

* * *

><p><em>Rima<em>

* * *

><p>Kyoko Koizumi? Hmm so this is the girl Fujisaki likes? Time to ruin this!<p>

"Kyoko? You must be Fujisaki's girlfriend!" I exclaimed. There was a pause, I guess she was blushing?

"N-No! I am not Nagihiko's girlfriend! I-I'm…" she started "just a friend…" she finished quietly. She sounded like she was sad… does she like Fujisaki?

I walked to "my" bedroom and slammed the door leaving Gaylord out there dumbfounded. I continued my conversation with Kyoko.

"Koizumi-san, by any chance… are you in love with Fujisaki?" I asked suspiciously.

* * *

><p>Author's Note;<p>

Review if it's good? What do you think about Kyoko too? I'm not quite done developing her, but so far I know she's half Japanese, half English. If I continue the story, I suppose Kyoko will appear in a few chapters ahead? I wonder how I should make her look… And Kyoko is based off the name I oh so love, and used as my username… LOL. This is a Romance series, so if you guys want a character made like based off of your own imagination just tell me and I'll use it and credit you (obviously)

If you want your character used, if you want a specific look just tell me :D


	4. The beginning of a living hell

**EDITED - 16/03/13**

"I don't… love him…" Kyoko explained "I mean, we were like best friends when he was here in France, and I've been thinking about moving to Tokyo and visiting him… spending summer with him!" she exclaimed.

"When do you intend on coming?" Rima asked. "S-sometime next week…" Kyoko responded.

"Oh? That's nice! I really want to meet you!" Rima responded.

"Oi, Rima!" Nagihiko walked in. "AHH!" Rima squealed.

"M-Mashiro-san? Are you alright?" Kyoko asked, receiving no respond. "Mashiro-san? You there?" Kyoko repeated.

"YOU IDIOT!" Rima shouted as she dropped the phone.

"I'm Sorry!" Nagihiko shouted.

* * *

><p><em>After a week (Sorry I did a time skip, xD)<em>

* * *

><p>"Rima?" Nagihiko called, knocking on her door.<p>

"What the hell is it?" Rima replied, as she got out of bed, "don't you have summer school with Amu and the others?" he asked.

"Yeah so what? You do too!" Rima shouted.

"Well, we should get going. I'll buy you something for breakfast, okay?" Nagihiko insisted.

"You better buy me something or I'll make your life even more of a living hell!" Rima hissed.

Because it was summer school, the teachers at Seiyo said that students going to school, weren't permitted to wear their uniforms.

Rima got up and got dressed. She wore a baby blue dress, and a jean jacket on top. She wore black tights underneath the dress and brown boots.

**(link for how the boots look are on my page)**

"Rima? You ready yet?" Nagihiko called from downstairs.

"Don't bother me!" Rima called and grabbed her little backpack. Rima walked downstairs to where Nagihiko was waiting for her.

He wore a green T-shirt with a black sweater on top. He wore dark blue jeans, and dark green converse.

"I forgot, Amu & Yaya won't be there since they left Japan, but I think Kukai will be there!" Nagihiko explained.

"Like I give a damn." Rima said ignoring him.

* * *

><p><em>At "Summer" School<em>

* * *

><p>"Morning Mashiro-san!" boys called out to her, as she walked down the halls – Nagihiko lagging behind.<p>

"Good Morning, Mashiro-san!" one boy called. Rima stopped and had a slight blush.

"G-Good morning Rei!" Rima smiled. Nagihiko just stared at the boy his height, and the petite blushing Rima.

"Hm? Good morning Fujisaki-san" the boy named Rei greeted.

"Uh, good morning?" Nagihiko said confused.

* * *

><p><em>Nagihiko<em>

* * *

><p>I followed Rima down the hall, since we had our summer classes together. I watched as her fans awe and say good morning to her.<p>

I lost track of her, but I saw a boy with black hair and cyan eyes. He seemed to be talking to something – no, someone… and that someone was Rima! Then I realized, Rima was blushing and stuttering.

Does she like him? What's so great about him?

"Good morning Fujisaki-san" the guy said to me. I figured his name was Rei, since Rima said it, oh so quietly. I didn't know what to say so I just hesitated before saying good morning.

* * *

><p><em>Rima<em>

* * *

><p>Rei Kitami – the HOTTEST boy alive said good morning to me! Ever since I transferred in the Elementary division 5 years ago, I've had a HUGE crush on Rei!<p>

Honestly, he was the first one that I opened my heart to. Other than Amu that is…

_Flashback_

"_Good morning Mashiro-san!" I heard a voice call. I turned around to see a quite tall boy with cyan eyes. I felt blush appear on my face. _

_"G-Good morning?" I responded, still amazed._

_"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, _

_"F-fine! Why would you care anyways?" I said, out of my little trance. _

"_Eh? Why wouldn't I care? You're another human being aren't you?" he said. I felt like I could trust him, after he said such words to me. Not even my parents said that to me… it seriously surprised me!_

"_What year are you?" he asked, "year 3…" I said quietly, "really? I'm a year older than you!" he exclaimed – smiling. _

_What's wrong with this kid? I feel like I can trust him… yet he's really weird!_

* * *

><p><em>Normal<em>

* * *

><p>"Anyways, I'll be going to my summer classes! Mashiro-san, do you want to have lunch with me on the roof today?" Rei asked.<p>

"Eh? Um sure, if you aren't busy!" Rima exclaimed.

Rima and Nagihiko walked past Rei and to their math class.

"Rima, do you like that boy?" Nagihiko asked; smirking. Rima stopped and started to blush.

"Hell no!" Rima finally answered, "I mean… um.." Rima began. Nagihiko looked at the stuttering petite girl in front of him.

"F-forget about it!" Nagihiko said before Rima could speak. He felt his chest tighten, and felt a sort of pain. On the other hand, Rima just stared at him, and then continued to walk to their math class.

_;After school;_

"Rima, come on!" Nagihiko shouted, waiting for Rima in the parking lot.

"I'm coming. God stop being such a prick, you ass!" Rima hissed as she walked towards him.

"New names? Isn't that all peachy!" Nagihiko answered, sarcastically.

"Yes, it is very peachy!" Rima agreed, ignoring his sarcasm.

"So, how was lunch with your lover boy?" Nagihiko asked, smirking.

"Huh? He isn't my lover! Stupid jackass! Anyways, it's not like I'll tell you" Rima said,

"Rude much? Seriously tell me!" Nagihiko begged. Rima sighed.

"If I don't tell you, will you keep begging?" Rima asked,

"Hell yeah, now tell me!" Nagihiko responded. Rima let out a bigger sigh, "fine!" Rima said.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Mashiro!" a voice called, as Rima got to the roof. Rima spun around. _

_"R-Rei?" She spoke _

_"Yes!" he exclaimed coming out from behind the door._

"_Um Mashiro, I wanted to ask you something, that's why I didn't ask Fujisaki to accompany you! So…" Rei started, Rima just stared, excited yet afraid of what he'll say._

"_R-Rima, will you be my girlfriend?" Rei asked, using Rima's first name for the first time EVER._

_Rima wanted to scream yes, and tackle him… but that'd just ruin everything. "Um, let me think about it okay Rei?" Rima responded, _

_"Um okay! I can't wait for the answer!" he exclaimed_

"Rima's getting a boyfriend?" Nagihiko asked, sounding a little upset.

"What the hell? Why am I even talking about this to you?" Rima shouted. As they walked, the two of them stood side by side silent.

"N-Nagihiko?" a voice came from behind.

There – stood a beautiful girl!

She had midnight blue hair (basically, the colour of Ikuto's hair) past her waist, her cyan eyes partly covered from her bangs. She wore a black T-shirt with red writing at the top and a few skulls on the side, white jeans that were styled to look ripped up and a pair of black high top Supras (I do not own)

As for her accessories, she had skulls on her earrings, and wore a white beanie. Around her neck was a pair of headphones. (Basically, it's like what Rhythm wears, or when Nagi is Beat Jumper)

'_Who is she?' Rima thought_

**A/N For this girl's outfit like the shirt and all, if you can't imagine it then go to my page for an idea on what she was wearing**


	5. Son of a Bitch!

Author's Note;

Yes I know I have mistakes in the past chapters, and I'm positive I'll have more mistakes to come. No story is perfect, right? Sorry if my words are somewhat confusing… this is my first fanfiction I remind again xD I'm really happy I'm getting good reviews, saying it's a good story so far XD Thanks for reading my crappy story though! Sorry that I'm dressing Rima sort of… different? LOL

I do not own anything, except Kyoko.

_**EDITED - 10/04/13**_

* * *

><p>Nagihiko turned around, as well as Rima.<p>

Suddenly, the girl lunged at Nagihiko. "What the hell?" Rima shouted

"R-Rima calm down!" Nagihiko started.

"Now… WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND GET THE OFF OF ME!" Nagihiko shouted as he started to curse.

The girl jumped off of Nagihiko._ "Jeez Nagi, don't swear!" _the girl said as she moved backwards and crossed her arms.

"Well…" Nagihiko started as the light reflected onto the girl standing before them.

"Kyoko?" Nagihiko shouted,

"Mhm… finally you figured it out!" the girl laughed.

"Wait… you're Kyoko?" Rima finally spoke.

_"Yes, I am Kyoko. And who are you, may I ask?" _Kyoko spoke.

_"Kyoko, she doesn't understand french!"_ Nagihiko spoke.

"Oh she doesn't?" Kyoko said in English.

Nagihiko face palmed. "Idiot, she doesn't understand English either!"

"Oh? THEN WHAT LANGUAGE AM I SUPPOSE TO SPEAK IN?" Kyoko shouted in English again.

"Idiot. She speaks Japanese! Why the hell aren't you speaking Japanese in Tokyo? You're so stupid!" Nagihiko shouted.

The both of them continued to fight in front of the petite girl. Rima started to get pissed off. Rima took her small bag full of 2 text books and whacked it at Nagihiko and Kyoko.

"Damn it!" they said in unison. "Don't fight in 3 different languages in front of me or I swear to the lord, I will push you off a bridge into the water, and take a gun and shoot you multiple times" Rima threatened.

Both of them sweat-dropped and agreed to shut up.

"Now, explain to me who you are" Rima started as she pointed to Kyoko.

"_Um, okay... I am-"_ Kyoko started. Rima whacked her with the bag again.

"Japanese please!" Rima said in an innocent-like voice.

Kyoko rubbed her head. "Damn it, little chick has some problems" Kyoko said. Rima was about to tackle her, but Nagihiko stopped her before she could.

"Ahem. Sorry, now tell me or as I said, I will push you off a bridge and shoot you multiple times with a gun." Rima insisted.

"Eh… I am Kyoko Koizumi and I am from France. Um, I am half Japanese and half French… so... Well what do you want to know?" Kyoko said

"What I want to know is – are you the girl I talked on the phone with last week?" Rima asked.

"Yes, I am the girl. May I ask why you rudely hung up on my by screaming at Nagi here?" Kyoko responded.

Rima started to blush."Oh um…" Nagihiko started,

"He walked in on me when I was half naked and changing…" Rima finished. Kyoko stood there in utter shock.

Seconds, soon minutes passed. Then, Kyoko whacked Nagihiko. "How dare you walk in on a girl changing?" she yelled.

"What? I didn't know!" Nagihiko shouted.

Rima could hear Kyoko mumbling curse words, and she laughed.

"Anyways, let's go home!" Rima insisted.

"Home? You believe my home is your home? How sweet!" Nagihiko smirked. Rima realized what she just said.

"Damn it Nagihiko, I'm not in the mood to argue!" Rima shouted.

"Aw, Rima frustrated?" Nagihiko said, smirking. "God sakes, I have way too much pressure on me now. So if you want to see a tomorrow when you wake up, you better shut the hell up or next thing you know it, you'll be buried 6 feet underground" Rima hissed.

"Is she okay? She seems to be mad" Kyoko whispered.

"Guess so… but she threatens me like this every day, so I don't know the difference" Nagihiko chuckled

Rima lost her nerve. "Rot in hell you son of a bitch!" Rima shouted pushing Nagihiko to the left – where there was a lake more than 12 meters below.

Nagihiko fell backwards and tumbled down the hill they were standing on and fell right into the lake.

"Damn it Rima! What the hell is your problem?" Nagihiko shouted.

Rima – who was clearly pissed off, continued walking the direction to the Fujisaki household. She was pressured enough about answering Rei. Of course she was ecstatic, she had always wished to be his girlfriend, however she felt that she wasn't ready for a relationship yet.

_What is going on with me? Rima thought_

* * *

><p><em>;At The Fujisaki Household; - Rima<em>

* * *

><p>I walked into the house I would spend 2 months in. I was frustrated, going out with Rei would make my life 100% better, but why do I have this negative feeling?<p>

Slowly, the drenched Nagihiko walked in with the oh so loveable Kyoko. I was starving, so I walked to the kitchen looking for something to eat, nothing. I looked into the cabinets, nada. What's wrong with the guy? Does he ever go shopping?

I watched Nagihiko walk to his room, completely ignoring everything – including me. It's not like I cared or anything, but I was sort of surprised… the cross-dressing Nagihiko Fujisaki ignored me. Usually he would lecture me, or for whatever reason, act like his normal cross-dressing nice self.

I walked to my room, while I waited for Nagihiko to cook up some food.

"Ne, Rima?" I heard a voice call. I realized it was Kyoko.

"What is it?" I asked, not even caring about her presence.

"Nagihiko is acting differently… and may I ask why you did that to him?" she asked me. Why the hell should I care about him? I don't need the details, god… she's another annoying prick.

"Nope, got no reason why he's acting differently. Why I pushed him? Because he pisses me off, and I even gave him a warning. His problem, not mine." I replied plainly.

Kyoko just stared at me. She looked like she was about to cry! Such an emotional prick. I saw tears roll down her face, however it wasn't clear since she lowered her head, and her hair covered her face. I realized then, that she was faking it.

"Stop fake crying. You're so easy to read. As well as this, quit the act of being innocent. I can read you like an open book" I replied smirking. She raised her head, wiped her tears and then started to smirk.

"You can read me like an open book? Amazing, even Nagi can't" she replied.

"Explains his stupidity. You're way too easy, go work on your acting skills" I responded, finally looking back to her from my manga.

"Kyoko!" Nagihiko called from down the hall.

"Coming!" she called back in her "innocent" voice.

"Come, we're going to eat dinner now" she said turning to me.

"I don't get you… you act innocent in front of Fujisaki, but in front of me you become a complete bitch. Again now, it's still me but you're acting nice? Explain yourself" I said.

"Hmph, you want to know why I act like this in front of Nagi? He told me he only likes nice girls, and I don't want him to hate me now! I can't act this way in front of him now… he knows me as the innocent Kyoko… not the real - ice cold Kyoko" she explained.

"So why do you show your real self to me?" I persisted.

She took a large sigh. "Because, you're cold to Nagi while I'm nice. To me, it seems like you're the only one who'd be able to accept the coldness inside me… and also, it seems that..." she explained, "it seems that Nagi has taken a liking to you" she finished quietly. Nagihiko Fujisaki has taken a liking to me? Taken a liking to me my ass. He completely ignored me, and she thinks he has taken a liking to me? What the hell is wrong with her?

"Yeah yeah, let's go. I'm freaking starving!" I said ignoring the 'taken a liking to me' part.

"Nagi what're we eating?" Kyoko asked, as the two of us entered the dining room.

"Eh? Um just some curry. I didn't have much in the fridge so I just created some curry" Nagihiko explained.

"More like nothing, in the fridge" I said walking towards the table. 2 plates… What. The. Hell.

"Fujisaki! What the hell?" I shouted. Ignored. Bastard, he's got some nerve.

"Nagihiko, why didn't you make any food for Mashiro-san?" Kyoko asked; oh so innocently.

"Why should I? Besides, there wasn't enough for the three of us!" he exclaimed. I clenched my fists.

I whacked him across the head. "Treating a guest like this? How respectable you are!" I shouted.

"Well excuse me, if I don't want to serve someone who pushed me into a lake further than 12 meters off a hill!" he hissed at me.

I was surprised that the gentleman; Nagihiko Fujisaki, would hiss at me. To be honest I sort of felt like crying. I was angry, and upset.

"Fine Fujisaki, be that way. If I die, it'll be blamed on you" I said quietly walking back to my "room"

"Hey, that was pretty mean!" I heard Kyoko scream at Nagihiko, before I slammed the door. I walked to my closet and changed my clothes.

I wore a white shirt with a picture of a rose, a black skirt, a navy blue striped tie and kept my brown boots on. After I finished changing, I grabbed my laptop and went onto videosandblogs .com, the website I created with my childhood friend from before I transferred – Tsubaki Kiriyuu (**Vampire Knight – Zero FTW!**)

_Title; So close to taking him __**DOWN!**_

_Date; July 6, 7:56 PM_

_Today is the worst! Well not really, my one-sided crush for 3-4 years finally asked me out! But why do I have these doubts?_

_I'm soo close to beating Fujisaki with a bat! Today, he pissed me off, so I pushed him down into a lake! But the stupid freak, doesn't even bother to make dinner for me! I'm starving and he used up the little food left to make curry. Jackass…_

I entered the blog online. Right after I got a comment from my blog. It said this:

_SunlightMooner has commented;_

_Hi, Mashiro-san. I'm glad that you're long time crush finally asked you out. Maybe you felt uneasy because there's something suspicious about him? I know you hate this Fujisaki kid, but don't you think pushing him into a lake was a little harsh? I mean… you can be rude to him and all I guess, but pushing him into a lake is pushing it! I mean I'd sort of do the same thing to you… what you did was worst than what he did to you, don't you think?_

I started to think. Maybe I was too hard to Fujisaki? Should I apologize?


	6. Questions and Arguements

_The Next Morning_

* * *

><p>"Kyoko, I'm going to my summer classes soon. Okay?" Nagihiko informed.<p>

"Hm? Wait, don't you need to wake up Rima?" Kyoko asked. Nagihiko just stared.

"No I don't need to. It's her fault that she'll be late." he replied.

"Are you still mad at her?" Kyoko asked.

"No, actually I was never made at her in the first place. However, I pretended to be mad, so she would understand how she treats me" Nagihiko explained.

"You caused all this trouble just because you wanted to show her how you feel?" Kyoko shouted.

"Yeah… now shut up!" he shouted back.

"GOD DAMMIT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING IN THE DAMN MORNING?" Rima shouted – coming out from her room.

"Oh, good morning Mashiro-san!" Kyoko said as she faked a smile.

"Morning, actress" Rima responded, flashing her the tiniest smirk she could muster up.

"Actress? Silly! I can't act!" Kyoko said still forcing her smile, while she glared at Rima.

* * *

><p><em>Rima<em>

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning to hear Nagihiko and Kyoko fighting. The whole night I've been thinking about apologizing to Nagihiko for pushing him into the water. But… should I really? I mean I don't know!<p>

This morning, I ate cereal for breakfast. When I came out I already saw Nagihiko leaving. He was already far ahead of me going to school. I felt sad for some reason. Why did I feel this way?

* * *

><p><em>;At School; - Normal<em>

* * *

><p>Nagihiko walked ahead down the hall – Rima following closely behind. Rima felt a tap on her shoulder.<p>

"Good morning Rima-chan!" a voice called. Rima spun around to see the tall boy smiling at her.

"R-Rei? G-Good morning!" she stuttered. Ahead, Nagihiko stopped and turned around. He saw Rei and Rima. He decided to listen in on their conversation.

"So what's your answer?" Rei asked.

"About?" Rima replied completely clueless. Nagihiko – who was eavesdropping face palmed. _Idiot! He thought. _

"Um, you going out with me?" Rei responded.

"Oh that? I haven't decided… but" Rima started. She turned to where Nagihiko was standing – knowing he was eavesdropping.

_Why did I turn to him? I don't need his approval! Rima thought_

"Sure, I'd love to go out with you" Rima said smiling.

"Great! Um can I have you cell phone number?" Rei answered. Rima and Rei both exchanged phone numbers and went to class.

* * *

><p><em>;After School;<em>

* * *

><p>"Rima I'll call you later, okay?" Rei said as they split ways.<p>

"Fujisaki? Why're you still here?" Rima asked as she departed the building.

Nagihiko sat on the railing of the stairs in front of the main entrance.

"Why? I can't wait until my guest comes out, so we can walk home?" Nagihiko said. Rima just stared; surprised he was talking to her. He hadn't talked to her for a day and a half.

"Wait, wait, wait! You're talking to me again?" Rima finally spoke.

"Why wouldn't I?" Nagihiko replied.

Rima didn't respond, they just both started walking home in complete utter silence.

"I'm sorry…" Rima said quietly.

"I was never mad at you by the way…" Nagihiko explained.

"Seriously?" Rima said in disbelief.

"Um... yeah" he answered. Rima was pissed off now. She said sorry for no damn reason!"

Rima whacked Nagihiko with a text book. "Ow!" he yelled out in pain.

"Bastard! I apologized for no reason?" Rima shouted.

"Well…!" Nagihiko protested. Both of them continued to argue.

"Rima! Let's have an agreement, so we don't kill each other, okay?" Nagihiko said stopping.

"Hm? Okay then! I make two rules, you make two rules." Rima agreed.

"One. You can't physically nor mentally beat and/or hurt me" Nagihiko said.

Rima just stood there. "Fine, here's one of mine: you must make all my meals, and make me bentos everyday for lunch, okay?" Rima said.

"No problem! My second request is: you must help me when needed." Nagihiko said

"And my final one is that you don't say anything rude or criticize about something/someone I like" Rima said.

"Deal" They both said in unison, making a shake on it.

* * *

><p><em>;(Time Skip) The next day at Lunch on the roof;<em>

_Note; It's been a 2 weeks since they made the deal, just so you don't get confused_

* * *

><p>"Rima who're you waiting for?" Rei asked.<p>

"Ah? No one in particular, why?" Rima answered. Rei got closer to Rima and slung his arm around her waist.

"Rei, what're you doing?" Rima asked blushing.

"Hugging my girlfriend?" he replied.

Nagihiko came upstairs to the roof to give Rima her bento. He saw Rima and Rei hugging. He let out a sigh, ignoring the pain in his chest.

* * *

><p><em>Nagihiko<em>

* * *

><p>"Oi, at least do that where no one can see you" I said, coming out from the shadows.<p>

"F-Fujisaki?" Rima shouted, noticing their position, she tried to escape.

"What's up Rima?" I said coolly. _She's probably swearing at me in her mind right about now._

"Fujisaki-san, I'm with my girlfriend. So can you _please_ _leave?_" Rei said bitterly.

_Guys got some nerve to say such bitter words to me. What does Rima see in this jackass? If I didn't make a deal with her, I probably would've pushed this guy off the roof ages ago!_

"Yeah yeah, I'll leave you guys to be all lovey-dovey after I give Rima something" I replied, smirking. I took out the bento for Rima, and handed it to her.

I bent over and whispered something into her ear.

"Well have fun being lovey-dovey!" I chuckled, and walked away.

* * *

><p><em>Rima<em>

* * *

><p><em>What the hell? Why did he whisper that to me?<em>

'_I see you're having fun there. Don't get carried away and turn yourself into everything he wants, 'Kay?'_

I turned around to see Rei dumbfounded about the whole situation that just went on.

"Why the hell did _he_ give you a bento?" he snapped, glaring at me.

"Calm down!" I replied, frantically.

"Calm down? Why is another guy making _my_ girlfriend bentos?" Rei snapped again. _God, what is wrong with him? It's only a bento, no big deal!_

"Let me explain Rei. I can't cook, so because I knew Fujisaki could cook good meals, I asked him to make me bentos for lunch. I promise, there isn't a relationship between Fujisaki and I. Alright?" I explained.

Rei sighed, "Alright… but why didn't you ask me? I could have made your bentos!" he objected _again_**.**

_God, I love him and all but seriously… he's way too possessive! It's been two weeks since we started going out, and he pisses me off every time he sees me with Fujisaki! Jealous son of a bitch…_

"Babe, want to go out on a date?" Rei asked me.

"Hm? Really?" I exclaimed.

This may sound stupid because we've been dating for two weeks now, but Rei and I haven't even had our first date as a real couple… so that's why I'm this excited!

"Yeah, so where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I don't know, why don't you decide?" I replied.

"Okay, how about we go to the amusement park this Saturday at 1:30?" he said.

"Oh… um sure! Can we make it a double date though?" I asked. For some reason, I felt it wasn't quite safe being alone with him… so I wanted Fujisaki and Kyoko to come along.

You're probably wondering this right now: _why bring Fujisaki along? _Right? Well, since that deal we made… it's hard to believe but me and him got unbelievably close. We go to each other when we're upset, or something that was on our mind and say it straight out. It's strange, but I don't hate him as much now…

"Why a double date?" he asked bitterly.

"Huh? Um because I want my friend to come along, since she's never been to an amusement park, you know? But if you accept, I don't know who she'll choose as a date!" I partially lied. I knew she would choose Fujisaki anyways, and I left the 'not feeling safe alone with you' part out. I didn't want to break up with him this early in our relationship!

"Um okay… I guess it's alright" Rei said.

* * *

><p>;After School;<p>

* * *

><p>"Rima!" I heard a familiar voice call out from behind. I spun around only to see a running Rei.<p>

"Yeah what is it?" I asked as I stopped walking to the spot where Fujisaki and I meet every day after school to walk home together.

"Here, let me walk you home!" he offered, slipping his arm around my shoulders.

"Um, that's not necessary. Besides I'm walking home with another friend of mine..." I said trying to avoid this conversation. He didn't know that I lived with Fujisaki, and I'm not in the mood to tell him or deal with it either.

"With who? The only friend I know you have other than me is Fujisaki, right?" he said coldly, removing his arm away from me. I glared at him. How dare he say that? Is he saying that I'm a loner and Fujisaki and him are my only friends?

"No… I have other friends!" I hissed at him.

"Really? I heard Amu and Yaya are in other countries, so you only have Fujisaki, right?" he said bitterly. Yeah that's true and all… but he doesn't have to be such a bitch about it!

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you so concerned and disrespectful might I add?" I said. He was seriously pissing me off.

"Excuse me? I just don't want you to cheat on me!" he shouted.

"You don't trust me?" I shouted back.

* * *

><p><em>Nagihiko<em>

* * *

><p>I came walking by and I saw Rima and Rei fighting. I hid into the bushes, and eavesdrop like I always do with Rima's matters. Why the hell are they fighting?<p>

I got tired of them fighting, so I decided to make my appearance and stop them from fighting.

"Ahem" I cleared my throat. Rima and Rei looked at me.

"It's nice that you guys are a couple now, and it's normal to have love quarrels, but can you guys like… do it off school property? If you hadn't noticed, you guys attracted an audience" I said showing them the groups of people around them.

Damn, I was surprised they didn't realize that huge group surround them!

* * *

><p><em>Rima<em>

* * *

><p>Damn it, how did I not see this group appear? I walked away from the fight leaving the fuming idiot: Rei.<p>

Soon after, Nagihiko followed behind me.

"So what was that about?" he asked.

"Rei thought I had no friends at all other than you and him" I explained.

"What a jackass" he said bitterly. I laughed. Then I remembered about the double date.

"Ne, Fujisaki, do you want to come out on a double date? Me and Rei, you and whoever – probably Kyoko" I asked.

Nagihiko stopped in his tracks, "err um yeah sure?" he stuttered.

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

I know… it doesn't seem like they're going to summer school. I apologize… I'm even planning of making a cultural festival, but that doesn't seem like summer school… should I add the cultural festival in it or what? Also, I myself am starting to hate Rei. I created him into such a bad character, when I intended on making him all nice and stuff… Also, this is not a Rima x OC, and Nagihiko x OC. Okay? Don't worry, this is in fact a Rimahiko

Review?

**_EDITED - 10/04/13_**


	7. Note From Kyoko

**Author's Note**

_Hi guys! It's Kyoko here, and so I've recently updated my story 'Hate Turns to Love'. So I was wondering this, do you guys think my story is good? I mean, there's 6 chapters and it seems like it's going nowhere… with 3 reviews and all ~.~_

_So I've been thinking if I should continue on with the story or if I should just discontinue. _

_Also, If I do end up continuing (I probably won't since my story sucks, legit) it may take a while for me to update and stuff… I'm failing in school, like legit and so I'm forced to study _ _

_Anyways, review if you wish and tell me your honest opinion if I should continue my fanfic or if I should discontinue it. And if you wish, you can give me ideas if I choose to write a new story in the near future!_

_KyokoKoizumi_


	8. Amusement Park Dates & A fragile Rima

Author's Note

Yeah, so I decided not to discontinue the story… reading your reviews, some made me happy and some made me depressed. The ones that made me depressed actually helped me, ^_^ I'm trying to make Nagi's personality more like a gentleman and not all… bitchy xD And I'm easing up on the cursing and stuff, but there probably will be swearing in the thoughts, since in one of the reviews it says Rima swears too much ._. I'm sorry I made the characters so OOC XD Also, I really don't know how to make it different from other stories, so I'm working on that ^-^ And to my French, I apologize. I used Google translate o_o so sorry if I offended anyone with the French since it's probably wrong and there's people who speak French… I just realized that thanks to a certain review… Thank you for that.

Thanks for the reviews. I credit Hazey Rine & those who agree with her for pointing out my horribleness and the stuff I need to improve on throughout.

Tbh, I really don't want to, nor do I have the time to go back to the previous chapters and fix 'em up and fix the OOC personalities, so I decided to just fix them from here onwards to the other chapters, so sorry if you get confused. I'm just giving you guys a heads up. And heads up – I don't know how long my story will continue.

~SPOILER (an idea I have for the upcoming chapters, that I may or may not do, skip this if you want to be surprised) ~

I'm thinking of adding my other OC, I'm still thinking about who the put in. Anyways – this'll happen probably more after when the Rimahiko thing starts… not like the actual relationship between them, but like when one notices the feelings or something? So yeah… and one of them have difficulties (jealousy, anger, etc.)

**_EDITED - 10/04/13_**

* * *

><p><em>On Saturday (The day of the double date)<em>

* * *

><p>"Rima, do you need help?" Kyoko asked staring at Rima, who didn't know what to wear.<p>

"Um… yes?" Rima replied back. Kyoko stood up and walked towards the closet, and motioned Rima to sit on the bed and wait for her to pick out her clothes.

"Girly, gothic, etcetera?" Kyoko asked.

"Eh? I don't know! Just don't make me look like I'm going to a funeral or something" Rima replied.

Kyoko nodded. She went into Rima's closet of clothes and searched for five minutes or so.

"Ew, there's nothing here you can wear for your first date. Let's go shopping!" she said. Rima hesitated for a moment, and then nodded.

Rima and Kyoko got dressed.

Rima wore a white shirt that goes off her shoulder with a pink heart in the middle, white jeans and black knee-high boots. She tied her hair in a high pony tail and put on a black and white polka dotted headband with a bow on it, in her hair and got her bag.

Kyoko wore a black and white tank with a red bow in the middle near the neck, she wore a black skirt that poofed out, and on the edges of the skirt was white. She had red and black arm warmers and legwarmers, and wore combat boots. She had her midnight blue hair tied into a side pony-tail and a black beanie on her head. Instead of her skull earrings, she had hoops and a black choker on. She was also carrying a patched up rabbit.**  
><strong>

"Rima, you ready?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Rima replied. She swung the door to her bedroom open, and walked with Kyoko out of the Fujisaki household.

* * *

><p><em>After Shopping; an hour before the date<em>

* * *

><p>"Rima, come out! I want to see how you look!" Kyoko smiled. Rima sighed and finally came out of her room to the hall where Kyoko stood.<p>

"Damn! You're gorgeous!" Kyoko squealed.

Rima wore a black undershirt, with a white long sleeved shirt on top. On the bottom; she wore black tights beneath, and blue jean shorts on top of the tights and grey uggs. As for the accessories, she wore three-to-four bracelets on her arm, and her messy hair was let back with a black headband by her bangs.

"Don't gawk over me. You're looking hot yourself!" Rima replied back, staring at Kyoko head to toe.

Kyoko wore her long midnight blue hair in a side braid, and her bangs that usually cover half her face was brushed to the side where you can see both her eyes clearly. She had a black headband and wore a red and black striped hoodie. She had black tights on, and a dark red skirt on top of the tights. She wore knee-height black combat boots and the sleeves of the hoodie were tucked up _**(I don't know how to explain it, it's like when you push up the sleeves and it's like up to your elbow)**_ and she had a necklace with a blue butterfly on it.

"Fujisaki will be damn surprised when he sees you!" Rima added, smiling.

* * *

><p><em>(Time Skip) After they talked about their outfits and all, at the amusement park - Rima<em>

* * *

><p>"Rima, why is Fujisaki and girl here?" Rei whispered. Obviously, because it's a double date?<p>

"The girl is my friend, and she asked Fujisaki to come on the double date!" I exclaimed. I saw Rei roll his eyes. Don't roll your damn eyes at me! You agreed to this, dumbass.

"Whatever, let's just go on rides separate from them, okay?" Rei suggested. I really didn't want to be separated from them.

Hence, the reason why I suggested the double date. Why did I feel so… unsafe with Rei?

Rei, Kyoko, Fujisaki and I went on all types of different rides. By the time it was lunch, we were all laughing and exhausted from screaming.

* * *

><p>;At Lunch; - Normal<p>

* * *

><p>"Here Nagihiko!" Kyoko said smiling, as she handed him a Bento. Rima just stared.<p>

_Damn it! I forgot to make Rei a bento! Besides I can't even cook… Rima thought_

Nagihiko accepted the bento and looked at Rima. She was staring, and she looked a little worried.

* * *

><p><em>Nagihiko<em>

* * *

><p>I looked over to see Rima staring at the bento. I almost face palmed. I figured she would forget making a bento for Kitami, so I prepared for this situation. I stared at Rima, to wait and get her attention. Eventually the clueless Rima, saw me and I signalled her to get the bento "she" created. She bent down, and I held the bento I made for her and Kitami under the table. She took both the bentos from beneath the table – making sure that Kitami didn't see.<p>

She came up from under the table and handed Kitami the bento.

"Here Rei!" she exclaimed.

"Huh? Did you make this?" he asked, suspicious.

"Of course! I don't know if it'll taste good since, it was my first time creating this type of dish!" she exclaimed, lying straight to his face.

_No guilt? Really? She feels _no_ guilt for lying straight to her boyfriend's face?_

I started to eat the bento Kyoko gave me.

Damn it… I think my taste buds just died (_**I don't know how to explain it :3 Sorry)**_ after the first bite. Her cooking was horrible! At least it was better than the food Rima makes. I tried Rima's food one time, and I was out cold for two days!

"H-how is it?" Kyoko asked, blushing.

"Um, it um, tastes… good…" I said, lying. I lied but… even a complete moron could see that my lying was see-through, and it actually meant that I hated her food.

"I, um, I'll go get us some drinks!" I said, wanting to leave. I really didn't want to hurt Kyoko's feelings, after she went through all that trouble to create a bento for me. I stood up, as well as Rima.

"I'll help you!" she smiled. We both walked towards the vending machine.

"You hated her food that badly?" Rima asked.

"W-what? Of course not!" I said, forcing a smile.

"You think I'm an idiot?" she started. _Plainly, Yes I do think you're an idiot…_

"You're facial expression, when you ate it looked pretty bad… yet the oblivious Kyoko, didn't realize a thing…" she finished off. I laughed.

"I guess she's oblivious, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings… she's one of my best friends!" I protested. It was silent after, until we got to the vending machines.

"Thanks" I heard a quiet voice say, I turned to see who said that, and saw a blushing Rima.

"What? Did you say something?" I asked.

"T-Thanks…" she said in a louder voice. I smiled, hearing Rima saying such gentle words made me feel happy.

* * *

><p><em>;Back with Kyoko and Rei; - Kyoko<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, so you're Koizumi-san right?" the guy across from me asked.<p>

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked bitterly.

"And you like Fujisaki?" he questioned again.

"Where is this conversation leading to?" I asked coldly.

"Just answer the question" he persisted.

"Before I answer, why don't you explain why you want to know?" I asked again. There was a moment of silence, while I glared at him. Suddenly he started to smirk.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" I asked, curious about where this is heading to.

"Okay, so Fujisaki seems to have unrequited love for my girlfriend. Want to break them apart? They have too much of a strong bond, don't you think?" he explained.

I thought about it for a little. This guy was a sort of bastard, but I agree – Nagihiko and Rima did have a pretty strong bond with each other, and honestly, I'm damn jealous!

I smirked. "Hmm, you've got a good point there! So what should we do?" I asked.

"Well, we should go on rides for couples only. But that's only because we're at the amusement park. Give me your email; we'll discuss it further on. They're coming now, see?" he explained pointing to Rima and Nagihiko coming our way.

* * *

><p>;After Lunch- on the last ride; - Normal<p>

* * *

><p>"Rima, the last ride is the Ferris wheel! How about we go on it?" Rei exclaimed. Rei intended on getting them alone, <em>not<em> with Nagihiko and Kyoko. "Um, sure no problem…" Rima replied walking towards the remaining ride.

Lucky for them, there was no line up.

"How many people?" the lady conducting the ride asked.

"Oh um –"Rima started, when Rei interrupted.

"Two" he said. Rima glared at Rei.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rima shouted.

"It's fine, besides… don't you think they want some time alone?" Rei whispered. Rima looked back, and hesitated. She didn't want to be suspicious, so she agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Rima<em>

* * *

><p><em>Damn it Rei! Why? I'm so nervous! <em>

We both got into the cart, and the ride started to move. I stared out the cart, to see Nagihiko and Kyoko in the cart behind us.

"Hey, Rima…" I heard a voice call. I turned around to see Rei, and before I knew it; his lips crashed onto mines.

My first kiss, gone like that… and for some reason, it was one of the top 5 people I didn't really want my first kiss to be with. He's my boyfriend and all, but… I sort of feel uncomfortable with him...

* * *

><p><em>;In the other cart; - Nagihiko<em>

* * *

><p>Kyoko and I got into the cart, separate from Rima and Kitami; thanks to that jackass!<p>

As we sat there and the ride slowly moved, I looked out to see sunset.

"Ne, Nagi! Look over there!" I heard Kyoko say as she pointed to the cart where Rima and Kitami sat in. I looked closely, only to find Rima and her 'boyfriend' making out, that's when I felt some pain in my chest.

"They're surprisingly intimate, don't you think?" Kyoko asked.

Now that I think about it, they are pretty intimate. They embrace each other on the roof, so it shouldn't surprise me that they would be making out when they're alone. God knows how many times they've kissed and made out with each other! Even though I say that it shouldn't surprise me, it does! But why?

* * *

><p><em>Rima<em>

* * *

><p>Rei and I had been making out. Gross! I even felt him try to slip his tongue in a few times. Now I need to disinfect my mouth when we get home!<p>

"R-Rei, stop!" I said, pushing him away.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you so uncomfortable with me?" he asked. _Damn, he noticed?_ "You've been avoiding me as well!" he added.

"I don't intend for it to be such a bad thing. You've known me for a pretty long time, so I'd think you would know the reason, right?" I replied coldly.

"What do you mean? Avoiding and being uncomfortable with your boyfriend, yet being so comfortable with every other guy in the world. How is that not a bad thing?" Rei shouted.

Why do I feel like crying? Will this relationship even work out?

"Ugh whatever" I mumbled. I felt him glaring at me. Finally the ride stopped and I jumped off the cart, and walked off – far from Rei.

* * *

><p><em>When Kyoko and Nagihiko got off the ride - Normal<em>

* * *

><p>"Kitami, where's Rima?" Nagihiko asked.<p>

"It's not like you really need to know right? You're not her boyfriend, nor are you her parent! Stop butting in, okay?" Rei answered bitterly.

Kyoko glared at him.

"What's the deal with you?" she shouted

"Nothing, it's none of your damn business!" Rei shouted back. Nagihiko thought for a minute, while the two of them argued in front of him.

"Did something happen between you guys?" he finally said. Rei turned red.

"Oh well… hope you guys make up" Nagihiko added after a bit.

"Kyoko, let's go." Nagihiko said.

Nagihiko walked off, and Kyoko and Rei were left alone.

"Here," Kyoko said giving Rei her email address and phone number.

"If she really did reject you, you better get her to forgive you, or I swear I'll beat the shit out of you. This was your plan, wasn't it? Even though she's my friend, and I'm doing this, I won't forgive you for hurting Rima" Kyoko replied. Kyoko ran to catch up to Nagihiko.

* * *

><p><em>Back with where Rima was… <em>

* * *

><p>Rima had walked out of the amusement park, even before Kyoko and Nagihiko got off the ride.<p>

Rima had some tears in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them with her sleeve. Rima was at the subway station, waiting until the train came so she could go home.

"Rima!" A girl shouted from afar. Rima turned around with blurry vision and saw a girl running towards her. She wiped her eyes with her sleeves again to get a clearer look and realized the girl calling her name was Kyoko.

"K-Kyoko?" Rima said.

"Why're you crying?" Kyoko exclaimed with concern in her voice. Kyoko quickly ran faster to Rima and tackled her into a hug. Rima could easily tell that Kyoko wasn't acting, and she was genuinely concerned for her.

Rima stared for a bit, and then the tears started rolling down her face. Rima embraced Kyoko tightly and started sobbing, not loud enough for anyone to hear except for Kyoko, and it wasn't that noticeable that Rima was crying. From other people's point of view, it basically looks like a reunion between two close friends who hadn't seen each other for years.

"What happened at the amusement park?" Kyoko asked "why'd you leave without us? Did something happen?" Kyoko questioned.

"Kyoko-chan, don't bombard Rima with questions. She's sobbing into your shirt, now isn't exactly a good time" a voice came from behind.

Rima removed her head from Kyoko's chest and weakened her grip around Kyoko. Her eyes were soaked from tears, and her vision was blurry. However, she could instantly tell who the person was, behind Kyoko. The long purple hair basically made it impossible to forget who it was.

Kyoko turned around. "Nagihiko…" she spoke quietly. Kyoko slowly broke off the embrace between her and Rima, and looked at Rima. She slapped her hands onto her cheeks and smiled.

"Don't cry! Whatever and whoever it was; I swear Nagi and I will beat the shit out of 'em!" Kyoko exclaimed – trying to prevent herself from saying Rei's name. After all, she knew the reason she was crying was because of him. This time she wasn't acting, she was really smiling and trying to cheer up Rima.

The train slowly approached the platform and all three of them got onto the train the instant the doors slid open. The train was quite full, considering it was rush hour, so the three of them made their way to the other side of the train where there was somewhat more space than where they stood in the beginning.

Kyoko realized there was no seats available, and she turned to a man who was just sitting there lazily, not even offering a seat to the elderly, pregnant women, or emotional girls; like Rima in this case, that were around him.

* * *

><p><em>Kyoko<em>

* * *

><p>This guy has some nerve. There're people around him who need a place to sit. Then I realized the people beside him, who I assume were his friends also didn't even bother to offer their seats to those who needed it.<p>

I glared at the guy who I suspected to be the "leader" of their little posse. Finally, the guy turned to see me glaring daggers at him and I could see him try to break off eye contact.

Not gonna work you bastard. Through my glares I sent him messages. We were technically having a conversation with our eyes!

_**Italics: Eye conversation with Kyoko**_

'_What?' he glared at me._

'_What do you mean what? Get off the seat, along with your "posse"' I "eyed" glaring back at him._

'_Why should I?'_

'_Um, I don't know? Look around you! There're more people who need the seat – elderly people, pregnant women, emotional girls!'_

'_That's not my problem! I got here first and so did my friends. Too bad for those losers!' _

I balled my fists. I was ready to beat this guy and his posse to a pulp!

I continued to glare daggers at him, and I could see him finally breaking. I continued to glare and he finally gave in and got up.

I shifted my eyes to his posse, who were surprised that their "leader" got up from his seat to let those around him sit. Soon after, they followed.

"Here Rima!" I said, motioning the petite girl, who for the first time have I seen so fragile to sit down in one of the free seats. She sat down and didn't say a word after that. It was completely silent, and I was sort of afraid to talk to Rima, considering that she was actually this fragile.

I should've known that everyone has a soft side, no one is like a block of steel. I hope Rima will be her normal self in the morning. I really didn't like this side of her, I mean who would like to see a friend of theirs having an emotional breakdown?


	9. Celebration Preparations & A Threat

**_EDITED - 04/27/13_**

"Good morning Rima" a voice said. Rima slowly opened her eyes to see a blurry figure. She rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of the tiredness, only to find Nagihiko sitting on her bed smiling at her.

"You… I swear to god, you better have not done anything to me…" Rima spoke, weakly. She looked around the room confused about what had happened the previous night and where she was.

"I promise I did nothing to you. Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Nagihiko asked, with worry in his voice. Rima thought back, and her memories of the situation where she had become fragile was a blur.

"Um… I remember the amusement park date, but from the start of the Ferris wheel onwards is a complete blur to me" Rima explained, as she pushed herself up from the bed to sit up. Nagihiko stared at her, shocked.

"What? Did something bad happen?" Rima exclaimed frantic, worried because of his facial expression.

"N-No… not at all" Nagihiko said, thinking that it'd be better Rima didn't know about her little relationship problems with Rei.

"Can you explain to me how I got home? And who changed me into these pyjamas?" Rima asked, realizing that she wasn't in her outfit from yesterday, but in a light purple T-shirt that said 'COMEDY RULES' in a font across her shirt and red & pink striped pyjama pants.

"You changed into it yourself… um here, let me explain what happened when we got home" Nagihiko said.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em>Nagihiko approached the door with Rima &amp; Kyoko behind him and opened the door. He went in and waited for Rima and Kyoko to walk in.<em>

_Finally, after what seems to be hours, Rima & Kyoko walked in and Rima walked straight to her room._

"_She's unbelievably fragile right now. I'm sort of scared to talk to her… I mean I don't know what might make her completely break down all over again!" Kyoko whispered._

"_That's true… Let's leave her alone for now, I'll check on her in an hour or so. If she seems to be fine and not suicidal then I'll visit her in the morning again. I really do hope that she'll be fine in the morning" Nagihiko whispered back. _

_"Do you think she'll somehow forget about it?" Kyoko asked again._

"_If only. It'd be a miracle if she did forget about that incident. However, we have summer school for another day or so until school restarts, and Rei is in school with us. I don't think he knows that she broke down. We'll be eighth graders soon, so it's fortunate that Rei is in the high school division"_

_**A/N; Okay so not to confuse you, Rei is actually 3 years older than Rima, he's basically Ikuto's age (17) and Nagihiko isn't explaining the flashback to Rima, I just made the flashback so you know what happened when they got home ^_^ Back to the situation with Rei's age, I know I said Rei is 1 year older than Rima and the rest in chapter 4, but now compared to how the story is progressing, it seems more reasonable that he's 3-4 years older, since I don't want him to be in the Middle school division along with Rima, or it'll be extra confusing. So; just clearing that up – he's 3 years older not 1 year older**_

* * *

><p>"So um basically, you um..." Nagihiko stuttered, trying to make up a lie.<p>

"You passed out due to a fever. So I suppose that may be the reason why you don't remember anything. Don't worry about it, you changed yourself, but I helped a bit" a voice came. The voice that belonged to Kyoko – who had just lied to Rima.

Rima just stared at Kyoko. She didn't believe Kyoko's lie. "If you're going to stare at me like that, and think I'm lying, then just drop the subject. I don't want to talk about yesterday, okay?" Kyoko replied coldly, walking away from Rima's bedroom.

Rima turned to Nagihiko, who was still sitting on her bed.

"So, when do you plan to get off my bed?" Rima asked, staring.

"Um… I really don't know why I'm still on your bed" Nagihiko repeated what Rima just said as he scratched his head.

Rima smiled, "Well then, leave and make breakfast for me!" she said shooing Nagihiko out of her room. Nagihiko stood up and walked out.

* * *

><p><em>Nagihiko<em>

* * *

><p>After Rima commanded me to cook her breakfast, and shooed me out of her room I found Kyoko leaning on the wall outside her door with her arms crossed over her chest, with one leg bent and put to the wall, while the other leg supported her from falling.<p>

"Like you said, it's a miracle isn't it?" Kyoko said. Kyoko is somewhat mysterious to me, but I could tell that she was concerned for Rima. To me, it seems that they have a strong bond even though Rima tries to push her away, and they bicker often.

"Yes. A miracle. I wouldn't have thought she would forget about it" I replied after.

"Who would've thought that Rima would become this fragile over a simple kiss?" she soon replied to me.

Now that I think about it, it seems that things went wrong at the amusement park when we were on the Ferris wheel and they kissed. They're dating right? So what's the big deal about kissing?

I walked over to the kitchen to cook Rima breakfast.

* * *

><p><em>Kyoko<em>

* * *

><p>After my conversation with Nagihiko, I got a text message. The text message was from the oh so loveable jerk that made Rima cry: Rei Kitami.<p>

_**Italics & Bold: Their text messaging conversation**_

_**Rei: Hey**_

I stared at the phone, wondering if I should answer his text message. After all, we're only messaging each other to sabotage Rima and Nagihiko's relationship…

_**Kyoko: Ugh, it's u!**_

_**Rei: wtf? We made a plan, didn't we?**_

_**Kyoko: I'm having second thoughts. Have you contacted Rima yet?**_

_**Rei: She won't pick up. Got any ideas why?**_

I read his last message. Any ideas why she won't pick up? That's what he has to say to me? IT'S HIS FAULT! HE MADE HER CRY! I can't tell him that…

_**Rei: why don't u visit her? Ur her friend, so u should go and talk to her!**_

_**Kyoko: Oh? & ur her bf aren't you?**_

_**Rei: it'd be pretty awks if I went to her house. Besides, IDK where she lives ^^;**_

_**Kyoko: r u serious? U don't know where ur gf lives?**_

_**Rei: whatevs. Anyhow, tell me where she lives**_

_**Kyoko: forget it! Like I'd tell u :/**_

I stopped texting Rei, and walked into my room. There I just lay on my bed and read manga.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day - Normal<em>

* * *

><p>"Rima?" Nagihiko called from outside her bedroom door. He knocked multiple times before, and was waiting for a response from the girl inside: Rima.<p>

Rima slowly opened the door. "What is it?" she asked, yawning. She was still in her pyjamas, and didn't even realize what day it was. Nagihiko just looked at Rima.

"Rima, today is the last day of summer school. Next week we restart school, we'll be in the eighth grade! Hurry up and get ready! You don't want to be late on the last day of school, do you?" Nagihiko explained.

* * *

><p><em>Rima<em>

* * *

><p>Right… it's almost been two months since I started living with Nagihiko. Soon, I'll be leaving this house. To be honest, it sort of made me sad to leave. I had really grown attached to this house…<p>

I shooed Nagihiko and shut the door. I walked over to my closet and got changed. I wore a black T-shirt with a striped red & white tank on top, red skinny jeans and black converses. I tied my hair into a side ponytail, and put on a necklace. On the end of the necklace it had the charm that said COMEDY in a fancy writing font.

After I got dressed, I got my small backpack and walked out of my bedroom, to the washroom. I brushed my teeth, and then walked over and met up with Nagihiko in the living room.

Soon after, we walked to school together.

* * *

><p><em>At School - Normal<em>

* * *

><p>"Ah, Mashiro-san &amp; Fujisaki-kun" a lady with long black hair that was left out that fell to the side of her shoulder, greeted.<p>

Rima and Nagihiko stopped in front of the lady. "Good morning Kisaragi-sensei!" Rima and Nagihiko greeted in unison as they waved to her.

"Good to see you. I haven't seen you since school ended. Who would've thought you two of all people would be in Summer school?" Kisaragi sensei spoke. Rima & Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"Anyhow, as you know, next week will be the beginning of the new school year. And today is the last day of summer school. Since you two students are two of the most dependable students, I would like you both to stay after your extra classes and help me throw a celebration party after the Entrance/Opening ceremony. So, do you have time for that?" she explained.

Rima and Nagihiko looked at each other and thought for a moment. "I'm free, however, why do you want to throw a celebration party?" Nagihiko asked.

"Well, I know I'm a _"new"_ teacher around here," Kisaragi sensei spoke, emphasizing 'new'.

"I want to throw a party for the fun of it! Don't you think it would be a great year starting off with meeting all the teachers at the party, and having fun and making new friends?" she added in.

Rima and Nagihiko thought about it for a minute. "That actually seems like a pretty good plan. Rima, you in?" Nagihiko asked. Rima just stood there.

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose it'll be fun! So today after school?" Rima replied.

"Yes, today after school. However, it's most likely we will need more time than just one day to plan out such a big party… so I hope you could make some free time for this week. I know its short notice and all, and you may have plans considering you were in school all summer, and you want to spend time with your other friends, correct?" Kisaragi explained.

"I don't have a problem with it at all; however do you really think we'll be able to pull it off?" Nagihiko asked, concerned.

"Other than today, there was only 4 days left before school reopens, and the school building is off limits on the weekend" Rima explained. Kisaragi sensei thought for a moment. Suddenly, she started to smile.

"I have faith in you two. You are the two most efficient students I have ever taught in my two months of teaching in the last school term. You guys can even ask other friends of yours to help. Rima you can ask Amu and Yaya, while Nagihiko you can ask Kukai and Tadase can't you?" Kisaragi explained to them.

"Yeah okay. We'll do it!" Nagihiko replied, finally realizing that the halls had become emptier than before, and realized that their extra classes had begun. Nagihiko grabbed the petite girl behind him by the arm, and dragged her, while waving Goodbye to Kisaragi sensei.

"N-Nagihiko! P-please slow down!" Rima shouted, in between breaths. She was exhausted.

"Rima we're going to be late! We can't just stay here! Hurry up!" Nagihiko shouted. Nagihiko was halfway up the stairs already, while Rima was barely ten steps off the ground on the staircase.

Finally, Nagihiko couldn't stand how slow Rima was moving. He ran down to where Rima was standing, and picked her up. He slung her over his shoulder and ran up the stairs.

"Nagihiko? W-What the hell are you doing?" Rima shouted hitting his back multiple times and kicking, almost smacking Nagihiko across the face with her leg.

"HEY! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Nagihiko shouted.

"Let me go! I don't need you to carry me like I'm a baby!" Rima commanded, as she continued to hit Nagihiko multiple times and kick the air. Nagihiko continued to run up the stairs to the third floor, and ran straight down the _long_ hallway to their extra classes.

Nagihiko slammed the door opened, and everyone who was taking the extra classes along with Rima and Nagihiko stared at them.

"I… um sorry for being late…" Nagihiko stuttered, as he dropped Rima to the ground. Rima fell to her bottom and yelled in pain.

"Ouch! Nagihiko, what the hell? At least give some warning, god!" Rima complained. Nagihiko ignored her complaints, and dragged her along to the back of the classroom.

"Sorry for disturbing, sensei" Nagihiko said before sitting in his seat.

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

* * *

><p>"Thank you lord you two came!" Kisaragi sensei exclaimed, turning around from her paperwork and running toward the two and tackling them into a great big bear hug.<p>

"I'm being touched by a teacher…" Rima said.

"Don't make it sound so wrong Rima!" Nagihiko exclaimed, still being suffocated by their teacher. After a few minutes, Kisaragi sensei finally let go of them, and showed them what to do.

**A/N; I'm too lazy to explain what they did and stuff… so I'm just skipping to after Day 1 of work :3**

"That was quite… weird. I wonder if we can actually pull this off in the next 4 days!" Rima exclaimed, exhausted as she and Nagihiko walked out of the school building late in the evening. It was already 8:45 and it was pretty dark, not dark like in the winter, where as its like pitch black, but it was dark enough to easily fall over a rock you wouldn't have seen that you probably would have seen in the daylight.

"Kisaragi sensei puts so much trust into us. I really want to help her; I'll feel really bad if we don't manage to pull it off…" Nagihiko said.

"That's true; I'd also feel really bad for not accomplishing this. That much trust in two students? Why only us?" Rima asked, confused. Nagihiko thought for a bit.

"I suppose it's because we used to always volunteer to help her when she needed it…" Nagihiko said.

"You mean, _you_volunteered, I was _forced_ to help out" Rima answered back.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day, at home - Kyoko<em>

* * *

><p>I was sitting at home waiting until Rima and Nagihiko came home. What the hell? Their final day of summer school ended hours ago! Where are they?<p>

I sat at the couch on my laptop. I went onto an internet blog that Rima had told me about, a few weeks ago. I searched around the web, looking at people's blogs. Finally, I stumbled upon a blog by the username 'ComedyQueenMashiro' and I decided to read 'her' blogs. I figured it was Rima, considering Rima's last name is Mashiro, and the ending of the username is Mashiro, and Rima was the one who told me about this website. I went to see her oldest blogs. After reading them, I could instantly see how much Rima hated Nagihiko. I suppose this summer is what changed their relationship…

After reading people's previous blogs, I created my own blog for the fun of it. I guess I could express myself, without having people know who I apparently was online. I couldn't express myself by speaking aloud, so I came up with the conclusion that I could express myself by typing/writing.

_All the information to create an account.*_

_Username; MidnightGothicGirl_

_Password; GothsFTW_

_Birthday; January 21, 1995_

**Welcome to Videos and Blogs MidnightGothicGirl!**

I scrolled to my homepage to make my very first blog.

_Title; Ugh so confused! X_x_

_Date; September 2, 9:15 pm._

_Haii guys… this is my first blog! ^-^ so life currently is very confusing for a teenage girl like me. My first and current love is making me choose bad decisions. He isn't actually _making_ me choose anything really, it's just I'm doing things that'll make me you know…_

_Basically, this is what's going on between us!_

_We have been best friends for like… EVER! And a while ago I found him living with another girl for a while. These two... really seem close even though they fought a lot when I first met them. I mean, I think he has known her for a longer period of time than knowing me. Two years I've known him… to me they seem to have known each other like _YEARS_ ago! Probably long before I came into the picture._

_Anyhow, I really like him, maybe even love him in a romantic way… and I went as far as sabotaging this guy's relationship with the girl he's currently living with. And it wasn't my idea. Guess whose idea it was? The girl's _BOYFRIEND**.**_ I'm having second thoughts. Just an hour ago I got a phone call from this _BOYFRIEND_ saying he'll reveal _**"**my**"**_ plan to her if I back down now. And to me, that's a big deal! Why? Even though I "want" or wanted to sabotage their relationship, I see her as a very close friend, even though we've only known each other for what? Two months?_

_I need help. Literally!_

After typing out my current feelings, I sent the blog online. I started to think. Was making this plan really a good idea?

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em>I got out of the shower and I found a voicemail on my cell phone. I decided to call him back.<em>

"_Hello?" he said._

_ "Rei, what did you call me for?" I asked,_

_ Well, you haven't been making any plans with me lately... So I started to think, are you really backing down from our deal?" he replied, in a serious tone. Crap! Did he know I was having stupid doubts? That I was thinking about dropping out of this stupid plan?_

"_Listen… I don't" I started, but he quickly interrupted me. _

_"So you decided to back down did you? If you back down, I'll tell Rima and Fujisaki all about our plan, and say it was _YOUR_ idea. Got it?" he threatened. I thought for a minute._

"_Hold on a minute! What do you mean _MY_ plan? This was actually __YOUR__ plan. And what makes you think they'll believe you?" I shouted over the phone. Suddenly, I heard him laughing evilly._

"_Rima's my girlfriend, obviously she'd listen to _ME_. It's common sense. Fujisaki, I'm not so sure about. Considering Rima's closeness with Fujisaki, I would think she would tell him instantly, not only that, but if you tried to defend yourself, surely he wouldn't believe you. Why? Because it was _Rima_ who told him about _**'**your**'**_ doing. Their closeness is somewhat an advantage for me if you decide to back down. So what's your decision? Do as I say, and continue the plan _OR_ let me tell Rima, and have both Fujisaki and Rima hate on you?" he answered. I was absolutely speechless. This guy actually planned out the possibility! He's serious about this! But why?_

"_L-Let me think about it… please don't tell them until I have made a _COMPLETE_ decision!" I begged. This guy is like the devil himself. I'm so screwed!_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, to see the ceiling of the living room. I pushed myself up, and forced myself into a sitting position. I finally realized that I was on the living room couch and there was a blanket over me, and a pillow on the couch, where my head lay moments ago. I guess I had fallen asleep, while I thought about my conversation with Rei earlier today.<p>

I looked at the clock beside the couch. 3:56 am, eh? After, from the corner of my eye, I could see a white sheet of paper on the coffee table beside me. I got up from the couch to read the note.

_Sorry for coming home so late. When we got home it was about 9:30, maybe past. We had to stay after extra classes to help Kisaragi-sensei. You don't know her, but anyways, until the end of the week, Rima & I will be going to school to help her out. Okay? When you wake up to read this note, you're probably going to be hungry. So, there's some food in the fridge. _

_Goodnight Kyoko!_

_Nagihiko & Rima_

I laughed for a minute at the note. Then I sighed. Again I'll be alone, how come I'm always excluded? I guess I'll be included after school restarts, since I'm going to start at their school next week. I started to smile.

"Finally I get to meet their other friends" I said aloud. I lay my head back down onto the pillow, and drifted back to sleep. Since I wasn't hungry anyways, I didn't need the food Nagi made me.

* * *

><p><em>4 Days later<em>

_**(Sorry I'm too lazy to explain all the setting up and all that Rima & Nagi did. Besides, I wouldn't know how to explain it anyways xD)**_

* * *

><p>"My goodness! You guys actually accomplished it! I'm so glad!" Kisaragi sensei said, joyful as she walked in to see all the preparation Rima and Nagihiko had done. Rima was spread across the floor, exhausted.<p>

"Yep! I'm surprised Rima and I actually finished it!" Nagihiko exclaimed, leaning against the wall, near Rima.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help you guys out! I had so many preparations to do since I'll be teaching a class as a homeroom teacher for the first time. I'm not a student teacher any longer, you know? I hope you guys can forgive me, since this whole celebration party thing was my idea…" she explained, frowning.

Rima sat up, and had a small gentle smile on. "It's fine… we did" Rima started, "_volunteer_" Rima finished quietly. Nagihiko smiled, while Kisaragi-sensei just stared, shocked.

"Rima… did you just smile?" she asked, still shocked. Rima's smile quickly disappeared, and she stared at Kisaragi-sensei coldly.

"I don't know. Did I?" she replied. Kisaragi-sensei finally snapped out of her what seemed to be a trance, and frowned.

"Damn and you looked so cute!" she responded, sighing.

"Kisaragi-sensei… it isn't good to use that language…" Nagihiko interrupted.

"Pfft, please! It's fine right? I just turned twenty, it's not that big of a deal. Rima used to swear her head off at you before, remember? And she's only, what thirteen?" Kisaragi-sensei answered back. Nagihiko thought about it, and then nodded his head.

"Anyways, I thank you two. I greatly appreciate your help!" Kisaragi-sensei smiled.

"Um, what time is it?" Rima asked, looking around for a nearby clock. Kisaragi-sensei looked at her watch.

"It's 7:45, why?" she asked. Rima turned her head towards Nagihiko, who looked somewhat worried. Kisaragi-sensei shifted eyes towards Rima and Nagihiko a couple of times, before breaking the silence between the three of them.

"Is there somewhere you need to be at?" she asked. Rima opened her mouth, as she was about to say something.

"N-Nothing. Rima & I just have to go somewhere…" Nagihiko explained. Truth was, they had to go home to Kyoko, who they had left alone for four days. You probably wonder what they mean by 'left her alone'. They literally left her alone. The past four days, Kisaragi-sensei got permission from the Principal and the Director of the school, if she and two students of hers could spend time overnight at the school because they were the two students helping her prepare the celebration party. Luckily, they both agreed. After they got permission, it was already too late to add another person in (which was Kyoko).

Rima and Nagihiko stood up, and waved goodbye to Kisaragi-sensei. Soon after parting with Kisaragi-sensei, both of them walked out of the school building, and walked home. Soon after, they stopped by a nearby manga/convenient store. **(Sorry, I don't know what the name is… I guess it's both. You can buy & read manga, yet you can buy like chips or popsicles, etc.)**

"Hey, Nagihiko let me go buy some manga and a popsicle. Wait out here, kay?" Rima said, as she opened the door to the store. Nagihiko just stared as the petite little girl walked into the store. Nagihiko waited until Rima came out from the store, and his phone started to ring.

"Hello, Fujisaki Nagihiko speaking" he said, as he put the speaker to his ear.

"_Um… hello_?" a feminine voice came from the other line.

"Uh, who is this?" Nagihiko asked,

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself, however we already met. This is Mashiro Sora_." The woman said. Nagihiko paused for a minute.

"Hello Mrs. Mashiro. Is something the matter?" Nagihiko asked.

"_Yes… um there is a problem. I was wondering_…" Sora started, "_can Rima stay a while longer at your house? At least until things are fixed around here?"_ she finished off.

Nagihiko just stayed silent. "It's fine, but why?" Nagihiko said.

"_Well, the divorce papers got mixed up with a few other papers, and it ended up getting thrown out by accident. So, Tsubasa and I have to refill out the divorce papers, and start filling out the paper for whom Rima will stay with. So when you have time, can you tell Rima that_?" Sora answered. Nagihiko nodded, but realized she wouldn't have known he nodded. Duh, their talking over the phone!

"Um sure. Bye then…" Nagihiko said, turning his cell phone off as Rima came out of the store.

"Who were you talking to?" Rima asked, as she licked her Popsicle and held her bag full of manga.

"Oh um, your mom…" Nagihiko said, turning to Rima. Rima stopped, and stared at Nagihiko with wide eyes.

"Why? Did something happen? And why does my mom know your cell phone number? Why didn't she call me, but call you?" Rima started questioning. Nagihiko tried to figure out the questions one by one, since Rima was talking somewhat very fast to him.

"Don't bombard me with questions! One at a time! God…" Nagihiko shouted, losing his 'gentleman' aura for a minute. Rima slowly breathed in, and walked ahead of Nagihiko.

"Why did my mom call you?" Rima finally said, watching Nagihiko trying to catch up.

"She just wanted to know if you can stay at my house, a little longer after school starts" Nagihiko explained. Rima stopped, and frowned. Unknown to her, that Nagihiko could tell that she was disappointed.

"You don't want to stay with us?" Nagihiko joked. Rima turned around, and had a small smile.

"I wouldn't have cared anyways. It's just that I wanted to see my parents again. I wonder who I'd be living with after this was all sorted out. But my new question is, why do I have to stay longer?" Rima asked.

"The people who took care of the papers, accidently threw them out. How stupid…" Nagihiko explained. It was already dark, so Nagihiko dropped the subject and dragged Rima home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note (I suggest you read my note. Unless you find me extremely boring, forget it xD)<strong>_

_**Okay, so this chapter is… weird. Why? Well, the last chapter became so dramatic and all with Rima's emotions, right? This chapter, completely goes off topic with her emotions previously. I really don't know why I did that, I just did. I do plan to make this story quite… long? I'm not sure. That conclusion is because currently in the story, Rima is dating an OC, and only sees Nagihiko somewhat as a friend. He's a character in her life who she knows she can depend on, and she knows who'll cheer her up when needed. So back to the reason why I might make this story long, is because it'd be pretty awkward if Rima just breaks up with Rei, and suddenly she's in love with Nagihiko, and they just get together right? I would need to develop what would happen which causes Rima and Nagihiko equalling the thing my story revolves around; RimaHiko. **_

_**Also, I would need to do something with Kyoko; because in this chapter there's a problem she herself is dealing with – risking the chance of being hated by both Nagihiko & Rima, or successfully sabotaging Rima & Nagihiko's relationship; feeling guilty and seeing herself as a "betrayer" to the two.**_

_**Along with a problem I have to solve in Kyoko's life, is that she is in fact in love with Nagihiko. So for RimaHiko to happen, something would have to happen to Kyoko. And no, I am not hinting that Kyoko will die; because I assure you, I will never in my entire life while writing this story, will I kill Kyoko. I'm just saying that something will have to come up between the two, or how Kyoko will feel, etc. for the RimaHiko to be successful. **_

_**Also, I write these chapters in advance. I literally start typing these chapters right after sending the previous chapter online. Anyways, I have requested a few beta-readers waiting for responses if they will beta read or not, so for now I'm thinking about just entering the chapters freely until I get a response from the current person I had requested. However, I'm thinking about that since you guys might get pissed off because of my awkward spelling, word use, grammar, and of course spacing out my paragraphs, dialogues, etc. So I just wanted to know if that was a good idea or not.**_

_***January 21 is my birthday, and this story is taking place around 2009, just so you know**_

_**Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying my first fanfic so far. ^_^**_


	10. Side Story Kyoko's POV of a School year

**Haii guys, its Kyoko ^_^ so this is chapter 9, and it's basically devoted to the new school year! Also, sorry for slowly updating :(**

* * *

><p>I tossed and turned in my bed and finally I opened my eyes. I looked around me only to be surrounded by a dozen black &amp; purple striped pillows around me, and my patched up rabbit was being hugged to death by me. <strong>(The rabbit is like the rabbit on my icon) <strong>

I squinted my eyes, as the sunlight shone through my black curtains. I forced my large black blanket off my body, and pushed it to the side, so I could get up. After getting up, I walked towards the window and pushed my curtains opened, letting sunlight into my room. _Ugh… sunlight_. I sighed, and looked down at my pyjamas. I was wearing a dark red T-shirt, that said **'Haters Gonna Hate'** across the chest, and I had black basketball shorts on.

I looked at the time; 6:55. I walked out of my bedroom, only to see Nagihiko cooking. I rubbed my eyes and silently walked to the couch, still holding my stuffed rabbit.

Today I'm starting school. I'll be an eighth grader along with Nagihiko & the others. I wonder whose class I'll be in. Would I be in this Kisaragi-sensei's class that Nagihiko was telling me about? I wonder…

"Good morning Kyoko-chan!" I heard a voice call out, that snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see Nagihiko placing breakfast on the table, and starting to create bentos for the three of us; me, Rima & himself. I continued to stare at him, while he cooked.

"How're you feeling? First day of school! Aren't you happy?" he exclaimed. Why was he so happy in the morning? Happy about school? Pfft! "Happy my ass…" I muttered. Nagihiko turned around to me. "Jeez, every morning you're like this! Even back at France!" Nagihiko replied. "Low blood pressure I guess. Where's Rima?" I asked, tired of this little subject. I'm always like this in the morning. Even though I like him, maybe even love, I'm myself in the morning after I wake up. But it's true, I do have low blood pressure which also causes me to be like this.

"Oh she's in her room. She woke up earlier. She's probably reading her Gag comics right now… Why don't you go and check on her? Tell her breakfast is ready" Nagihiko explained when one of the doors was slammed opened. I guessed it was Rima's bedroom door, its common sense. There are only 3 of us living here right now, and I was on the couch while Nagihiko was at the stove cooking.

"YAY!" Rima shouted as she skipped down the hallway to the living room. "R-Rima… you okay?" both Nagihiko and I asked. It was quite rare to see Rima act like this. Seeing Rima all happy like this scared the shit out of us, or at least it scared the shit outta me... Suddenly Rima started laughing. She's really scaring the crap outta me!

"Nagihiko, Amu's back!" she squealed. Who's Amu? How come I've never heard of this 'Amu' person before? I shifted my eyes to where Nagihiko was. I could tell he was shocked, yet excited that this female/male was back from wherever on the face of the planet.

"Who's this Amu person?" I interrupted their excitement. Rima approached me, and I shifted backwards, afraid of what she might do. God knows what she'll do to me; slap the shit outta me, or beat me to a pulp.

"Amu's" she started, and glared at Nagihiko. "**My** best friend!" she finished off. Best friend eh? I looked over to Nagihiko, who was glaring back. "Of course she's your best friend" he said, with sarcasm in his voice.

Rima continued to glare. "She is! She obviously isn't your best friend, now is she?" Rima hissed. It's been a while since Rima last hissed at Nagi. Sort of glad that it's back…

Nagihiko scoffed. "Oh of course not!" he said, again with sarcasm in his voice. "Well, she did claim that I was her best friend. Even Yaya & the others claimed that I was Amu's best friend!" he added in trying to make a point with our stubborn little Rima.

"Please! They only claimed that you were her best friend as Nadeshiko! Who in their right mind would be best friends with Nagihiko?" Rima stated. Nadeshiko? Who the hell is this Nadeshiko person? I had yet to learn a lot about these guys history. Damn, there are lots of things in the past I don't know of!

"Nadeshiko?" I interrupted, annoyed with their stupid argument over who's best friends with this Amu person. Nagihiko and Rima stopped arguing and looked over to me. Rima looked at me with surprise. What, was I suppose to know about this Nadeshiko person?

"You didn't tell her? I thought she was one of your best friends!" Rima exclaimed in a soft voice, somewhat like a whisper. If that even makes sense. Nagihiko turned to Rima. "I um… forgot about that…" he laughed. "Well, Nadeshiko is the female version of Nagihiko over here. Back in elementary, when Nagihiko and I were still in the guardians with everyone else, before I came along the Ex-Queen was Nadeshiko, aka Nagihiko who came back to be the replacement Joker. That's basically all I know" Rima explained. I stared at Nagihiko with shock.

"Never knew my best friend cross dresses…" I said, still shocked. This Nadeshiko thing came up a few times in conversations back in France, but I thought that Nadeshiko was his sister or something! Soon after I said that, we dropped the subject since I walked back to my room to change into my uniform.

In my room, I went to my closet and took out the Seiyo Academy uniform. Because we were eighth graders, our uniform was green instead of red (the skirt)

I put on a white button up collared T-shirt, and I put on a green ribbon around my neck. After, I slipped on the green checkered skirt, and I put on black converse. Screw the black dress shoe policy, dress shoes aren't my thing. After, I tied my hair up into a ponytail and put on all my accessories. The accessories were; a chained necklace with a ying-yang sign as the charm, skulled earrings, black gloves that covered only half my fingers and stopped there (the rest of the fingers aren't covered by fabric), and a black chained belt. I grabbed my blazer and walked out of my room.

"Hey, do I need to wear the stupid blazer? I mean, it's still summer isn't it?" I asked as I approached the table where Rima & Nagihiko sat. Rima looked up from her food.

"Yeah, well at least for the Opening ceremony. I guess you can take it off if you want to after" she explained. "Ugh, I hate stupid blazers" I mumbled. I realized I was acting my normal self, and I remembered I had to act my nice self; otherwise I won't make any friends!

_Your stupid attitude isn't going to help you gain any friends. No one wants you here! __**No one!**__ Why don't you leave, before you take our happiness away, and substitute it with sadness and sorrow? Leave us alone, you ugly freak!_

Those words echoed in my head as I ate. When I finished eating, I went to my room not saying a single word to Rima or Nagihiko.

If you're wondering why I'm acting so out of character, and acting like a huge bitch, it's because school is starting. In the past, I never had a good life with school. That's basically what resulted as me being home schooled with my half sister Diane. It was because of a person I trusted dearly, and saw as a best friend, that her words scarred me. I had to lock up my true personality with a substitution of this gentle, nice fake attitude. Thanks to that, I have friends who like me. However, only one friend who I have a chance of losing any minute now likes me and is my friend for my true self. Who is that person you ask? Nagihiko? No. Surprisingly not. It's actually the girl I found him living with, 2 months ago when I decided to move in with Nagi. That girl is Rima!

I walked over to an album of pictures I had. I flipped through pages, looking at the pictures of my half sister – Diane. Other than Nagihiko, she was the one person I treasured most. She isn't exactly my real sister, well… I mean we have the same blood, only coming from my mother however. Our fathers aren't the same; hence the "half" in half sister. I skimmed over the pages and stopped at one specific page and glared at the picture.

Who was in this picture you ask? A girl who scarred me for life and I'll probably keep this grudge against her, and bring it with me to my grave; Yumi Yoshida. The one and only, you wouldn't believe this but she's a freaking model. Please, shoot me and bury me far from wherever this bitch was.

Suddenly I heard a knocking on the door. "Kyoko-chan, it's time to go! Please come out" I heard a voice call from the other side of the door. Obviously Nagihiko. Why would Rima of all people call me Kyoko-**chan**? I put the album back in the shelf near the door and grabbed my school bag, that everyone has and all look the same, and walked out with Nagi & Rima.

_**At School**_

"Kyoko-chan, why do you keep sighing?" Nagihiko asked, as we walked down the hallway together. Both of us just so happened to be in the same class this year. Hallelujah to the lord! I didn't want to be alone with a bunch of strangers.

"No reason. By the way, this isn't toward any classroom. Where're we going?" I asked in my, oh so polite voice. Nagihiko just stared straight ahead. "Remember? The opening -" he started, when someone smacked the back of Nagihiko.

"Ouch!" he shouted in pain. "Fujisaki" a voice came out from behind. I turned to see a boy with brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing the standard boys' uniform for the middle schoolers. He had a white shirt on, black pants, a green plaid tie (like the girls' skirts), the "lovely" black blazer and black sneakers.

"K-Kukai…" Nagihiko mumbled. The boy's eyes shifted over to me. At first his face was emotionless **(imagine that, the hyper Kukai – EMOTIONLESS!)** and then he broke out into a smile. Freak…

"Who's the girl?" he exclaimed, pointing at me. I glared at him. "It isn't very polite to point at people!" I said in a polite voice **(if you don't get what I mean by 'polite' voice, think about Nadeshiko's voice when she's happy, kay?). **I could see from the people around me that they think I must be evil, considering there was an evil aura around me.

The boy just stared at me, still smiling. Then he stuck out his hand, "Kukai. Souma Kukai" he said introducing himself. Do I really need to shake his hand? "Kyoko. Koizumi Kyoko" I mumbled, as I stretched my arm out to shake his hand.

After our greeting and stuff, a short girl came sprinting down the hallway. "KUUUUUUUKAAAAIIII, NNNAAAGGIIIIII~" she called. Ugh an annoying loud mouth. The girl jumped, and luckily I moved out of the way. How am I lucky you ask? If I stayed still, I probably would've been clobbered by the little girl filled with excitement into a group hug, and I'd be glued to the floor for a while.

"Yaya-chan, please get off us!" Nagihiko managed to say, being glued to the floor by a girl who's clearly shorter than both of them and to me looked incredibly weak. Guess you can't judge a book by its cover.

"Hey Shorty, get off the two of them or I'll throw you out the window, got it?" I heard a voice call. I turned around to see a girl who was shorter than Nagihiko by about 2 inches. She had long black hair, with red streaks, she had crimson red eyes, and she had white framed glasses **(you know, anime style!)** and she wore the Seiyo Academy uniform like the rest of us and she was holding a manga in her hands.

"N-Nice to see you Hiyori" the other boy being clobbered by the girl whose name is supposedly Yaya, mumbled. "Nice to see you too. Now Shorty, as I said, get off the ground and stop making a fool of yourself" the girl said. After a while, the little girl got off both Nagihiko and the brown haired fellow.

"Good morning students. Any students who are still in the hallway, please come to the auditorium for the opening ceremony. Thank you." The announcements said. I looked around me, and saw that the big crowd from before was gone, and only a few students excluding us were left in the hallway. I helped Nagihiko up, and we all made our way to the auditorium.

"Good morning students. This is a brand new wonderful year! I hope that we will all get along with each other. My name is Mr. Higarashi. I am the principal, and I welcome all of the brand new students here to Seiyo Academy! And of course, I welcome all the students from the previous years, back to our school. Welcome!

If you have not yet looked at the board to my left to see whose class you're in, please make your way after my speech. This year is actually going to be different; we actually will not have any classes today in the morning! This is because of a certain teacher, whom I am sure many students love – Kisaragi-sensei!" the principal explained, showing Kisaragi-sensei up to the stage.

I looked beside me, to see Rima & Nagi. Rima had her bored face on, while Nagi looked nervous.

"Good morning everyone. For those who do not know me, my name is Mei Kisaragi. And of course, the students call me Kisaragi-sensei. When summer school had ended, I asked 2 of the most dependable students I had every taught as a student teacher to help me hold a celebration party on the first day back at Seiyo. Thankfully I got the permission from both the Principal and the Director to hold this party, and I got permission to have the 2 students with me" she explained "and those 2 students, are Rima Mashiro and Nagihiko Fujisaki" she finished off. All the students around me started clapping, and all of Rima & Nagihiko's friends pushed them to go up on stage.

Rima and Nagihiko walked up, and just bowed.

_**After all the talking and stuff, at the Celebration party**_

I walked in along with Rima and Nagi around the gymnasium. To my left was the girl named Hiyori, who again, was reading manga. "Kyoko." I said in a polite voice, as Rima & Nagi went ahead, leaving me alone with this girl who was practically emotionless.

She took her eyes off her manga and stared at me. What, was she confused? "M-My name is Kyoko" I repeated. She continued to look at me, as if I was an idiot. "I know. I heard the first time. Oh and…" she said, returning back to her manga. Attitude much? "When you're with me, you don't have to be fake. I already know that Yumi's the cause of this "polite" attitude. I've known the girl since childhood, I know what words she can use that effects people, like how it affected you" she added in. It took me a while before all this information sunk into my brain.

I stopped walking. "You know Yu-Yumi?" I said surprised. Hiyori sighed. "Didn't I just say that?" she said, looking at me. "Listen, I don't know what Yumi said, but answer this truthfully" she said, in a serious tone. "These are 2 questions I usually ask people who had been scarred by the little bitch" she informed me. "Are you afraid of Yumi?" she asked me. Afraid? Why in god's name would I be afraid of that bitch?

"Why the hell would I be afraid of her? If she went to our school, I'd beat the shit outta her!" I said trying to prevent my true feelings. Truth was, the girl sorta scared me. Her words deeply scarred me, and I was only 9 at the time. "Thanks for answering truthfully" she said sarcastically. "I know you don't really think that" she added in. As we walked around the party, we both got bored and walked towards the benches to sit on. Hiyori dropped her manga onto her lap and stared straight at me.

"I honestly think, no I know you are afraid of Yumi. Listen, Yumi is in our school. She's been going here for a few years now. And if you hadn't noticed, she's in my class along with you & Fujisaki. If you fear her, I advise you to stay with me or the gang. Never be alone with her, because I assure you, it'll only bring you bad memories and you might have a mental break down" Hiyori explained. Suddenly a girl came walking towards us. She had bubblegum coloured hair, and honey coloured eyes.

"Hiyori-chan, Why're you just sitting around?" she asked smiling. "Parties aren't my thing" Hiyori answered. I just sat beside Hiyori and watched people greet others, get to know them, and of course in all parties; dance. I was totally spaced out and didn't even notice the girl with bubblegum coloured hair walk over towards the benches and take both my arm and Hiyori's and dragged us to the dance floor.

"Dance with me!" she exclaimed, as she started dancing. She's pretty weird, but I decided to dance with her as well.

"What's your name?" she asked me. "Kyoko. You?" I asked back. "Amu Hinamori!" she exclaimed. I guess she's both Nagi & Rima's best friend.

After a while of dancing and socializing with Hiyori & Amu, I started to get hungry. Hallelujah Rima suggested food for the party! What's a party without food? A _gay _one I guess…

The party finished and it was afternoon already. As the principal said, after lunch classes will start up. I walked down the hallway, to get to homeroom. As I walked, I was about to turn a corner when I heard voices. I heard Hiyori's name, so I stopped and pushed myself to the wall to eavesdrop on their little conversation.

"Come on girls. I mean, Hiyori totally betrayed me for that new chick. Leaving me of all people for a complete nerd? Who does she think she is?" I heard one girl say. I peeked to see how the people looked, only to find a girl with a light pink coloured hair that was curled up at the ends, she had reddish pink eyes, and the way she wore her uniform made her look like a slut. How? I admit she had a big chest, and of course she **HAD** to show it off by unbuttoning the first 3 buttons on her uniform **(that may seem a lot, but it's like most animes and stuff, the girl's cleavage is shown. Of course, not fully though!) **And her skirt was an inch or so shorter than all the other girls. You can basically see her panties right off the bat, if her back is turned to you.

"You're totally right Yoshida-sama. Should we bully this new girl?" one girl said who was beside her. Yoshida? That can't be Yumi, right? "That seems interesting. I've also heard she's close to _**him**_" the other girl said. Who's this 'him' guy? Are they talking about me?

"Yoshida" I heard, as I shifted my eyes to where another girl stood. "Ah, Hiyori-chan! Good to see you" she (Yoshida) said, smiling a fake smile. "Whatever. Don't touch Kyoko or I'll kill you, got it?" Hiyori said. Wait so this was about me? I'm the person Yoshida hates?

"Kyoko-chan!" I heard once again, another voice. I turned around, only to see a familiar face with purple hair swaying as he ran. "Nagihiko! Hi!" I said, running towards him and tackling him into a hug.

"Where were you? You and Hiyori ran off together. Classes are going to start any minute!" Nagihiko said. I realized then, that the girls who were talking before in the corner, had come out and I could feel as if their eyes were piercing through me. Bleh, jealous much?

"Nagihiko-kun!" the girl who goes by the last name 'Yoshida' squeaked. I got up off of Nagihiko, and he got up giving his attention to the girl. "Yoshida-san, hello" Nagihiko greeted. Of all times, Nagihiko just had to be the gentleman instead of a cold jackass. Seriously? Why?

The girl 'Yoshida' walked closer and pushed herself onto Nagihiko, with one hand on the front of Nagihiko's shoulder, and the other hand on the back of Nagihiko's shoulder. "Ha-ha, Nagihiko-kun, I already told you that you can call me by my first name. No need to be formal with me!" she laughed, trying to be flirtatious. Nagihiko just laughed hesitantly. "Yumi-chan, please let go. We're going to be late for class" he said, hesitantly.

Nagihiko and I walked away, together. But before we left, I caught a glimpse of Yoshida. Her face looked horrifying. She literally looked like a serial killer. She was up and ready to hunt me down like an animal, and brutally murder me with a "wonderful" smile on her face. I imagined that, blood all over her face stabbing me over and over again. If you wonder why I'm imaging her stabbing me, I'll say this again; **she looks like a freaking serial killer that'll hunt me down! **

It turns out that Yumi really is here. In my class, and might I add, a completely slutty bitch who is flirting with Nagihiko 24/7! God, I want to slap the shit outta her. At least I have Hiyori. She's like, a really close friend to me despite just meeting her…

~.~

It was after school, and unbelievably, Nagihiko got voted student council president. Therefore, he had a meeting to go to **(This is basically IMPOSSIBLE to happen on the first few weeks of school. Or so I think. Please inform me if I'm mistaken)** And Rima was going to Amu's house. Of course I was left alone. Well, not including Hiyori. Hiyori and I were in the classroom, and I was sitting on top of Hiyori's desk. We were talking aimlessly about random things. I didn't even notice one of the high school students wait at the door, and watch us talk. Talk about creepy.

"Kitami-senpai, what are you doing here?" Hiyori said coldly, shifting her eyes to the door. Shit, one of the people I really didn't want to see!

"Good afternoon, Mizuhara-chan" he said, greeting Hiyori and slowly shifting his eyes towards me. "Rei, what the hell do you want now?" I said, glaring at him. Hiyori, who was in front of me in her chair just decided to read the new volume of 'Bleach' completely ignoring our conversation.

"Kyoko, where's Rima?" he asked, "she isn't in this class dumbass" I replied bitterly. He just glared at me. "Well then, tell me, are you going to go along with our plan or let them hate your guts?" he said plainly. I jumped off the desk turning to him instantly. Hiyori, who was reading, dropped her manga and stared at us wide eyed.

"You. What the hell did you tell them?" I shouted. He couldn't have told them anything right?

"Nothing…_ yet_. What's your decision Kyoko?" he said, as if there was nothing wrong. I thought for a minute. And what snapped me out of my thoughts was Hiyori, who yanked on my arm and dragged me out of the classroom,_** FAR**_ from Rei.

"Okay, okay. What's going on between you and Kitami-senpai? I could easily see that you were terrified for a minute there. What's the idiot doing that makes you so worried?" she asked me, as she yanked me into the girl's bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror. Should I tell her? No one knows but me & Rei. But I instantly felt I could tell Hiyori. We've known each other for about 2 weeks now, and thanks to her, Yumi stayed away from me for a while.

I decided to explain the whole situation to Hiyori. After I explained, she sighed.

"Are you serious? You made this stupid plan to ruin Rima & Fujisaki's relationship?" she said, staring at me as if I were an idiot. Oh why does she treat me like this? I sighed, and slowly nodded. I was hoping Hiyori would give me advice, because even though we knew each other only for 2 weeks, I considered her my best friend. Call me stupid but I easily consider people as close friends & best friends.

"Seeing you as my best friend, I think I should give you some advice" she said, as if she read my mind. Yay! She thinks of me as her best friend as well!

It was silent for a bit, but then Hiyori opened her mouth.

"You obviously care about your friendship with Fujisaki & Rima right? Considering that, wouldn't you rather be freed from the guilt of trying to tear them apart? I mean, he's threatening you, so why don't you tell Rima yourself honestly? I really don't know how to help you, since I'm the one who's usually threatening" she explained.

"Of course I care about my friend with them! But I also want to be freed from the guilt. So, that doesn't help me at all!" I exclaimed, tears were threatening to fall. "Damn it" I mumbled, trying to stop myself from crying. I suddenly felt a hand on my face. "You're crying dummy. Don't be so emotional" Hiyori said. So much for not crying.

"But I don't want them to hate me!" I cried.

**A/N; Okay, Kyoko here is SO OOC! If you think about it, their relationship is somewhat like Mikan & Hotaru's from G.A. Right? Not exactly, but whatever. Mikan = cry-baby = Kyoko. Hotaru = Serious person who blackmails people, who is also there for Mikan when she cries (most of the time) = Hiyori.**

"What person in their right mind would want someone to hate them unless they're like mentally challenged?" Hiyori said. I smiled.

"I think I'll stop with this stupid plan. I'll just tell Rima & Nagi. It won't matter if they hate me; at least I'm not trying to tear their friendship apart!" I said, smiling. Hiyori smiled back at me. "Good decision" she said quietly, and we both walked out of the girl's bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, I think this is the WORST chapter I've written so far. I would like to tell you this now; if you paid any attention to the character's blogs, the school timeline is related to the Canadian (probably a lot of places) school timeline, which is from early September to late June. I'm not Japanese; therefore I'm not using the Japanese timeline for school, which starts in April. I'm Filipino but I don't know the school timelines in the Philippines, since I was born and raised in Canada.<strong>

**I know, Amu is OOC. She's usually the Cool n' Spicy attitude at school, but in this case I made her a sweet girl, who's unbelievably nice and social. **

**This chapter was completely HORRIBLE. I have never written a whole chapter in perspective, first person type. So I apologize:[ Also, Kyoko's attitude is supposed to be nice on the outside, and cold, rude, etc. on the inside. However, in this chapter the niceness really isn't here, now is it? This chapter also didn't include much of Rima, and only little bit of Nagihiko. This doesn't exactly circulate around the RimaHiko. So shut up if you're going to review shit and all :[ If you're wondering why there's so much drama at the end with Kyoko & Hiyori, let me tell you this: THIS IS LISTED UNDER A ROMANCE/DRAMA GENRE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DRAMA, GET THE HELL OUT, CUZ I ASSURE YOU THERE'LL BE A HELL LOT OF IT.**

**I also wanted to say this; I'm having ideas of a new series, so my head is filled with ideas of 2 different stories. That may be stupid but I'm thinking about starting up that fanfic, but I don't want to get too involved on that story, and completely abandon this story. Or get completely involved in this story, and then after writing a few chapters for the new fanfic, completely abandon that story. So I'm still thinking about that. :)**

**Thanks, and review **


	11. Surprising News

**Welcome to the 9****th**** chapter o_o I somewhat enjoy typing this, I mean, I'm a noob and all, but screw it :D Also, this is to;**

**Hazey Rine - I'm actually thankful that you're telling me the things I need to work on. I know I need to work on spacing, but I've requested at least 3 beta readers, and I'm still waiting for answers from them! Thanks for the example to help me out on the spacing :D Sorry that I'm doing things that'll kill my readers xD I don't mind you pointing out the things I need to work on :] It's what makes writers better, right?**

**Also, this chapter is all written third person. It was weird for me to write in third person, after spending weeks or so typing in first person. xD**

**NOTE; I do NOT mean to offence people. I have started writing 'mentally challenged' in my story, and there are obviously people who have mental problems. Therefore, I don't wish for you guys who have or know people who have mental problems to be offended. I know it's not a joke to have mental problems/illnesses' but in my case I'm making it out to be somewhat of a joke. I DON'T WISH TO OFFFEND ANYONE D: I'M REALLY SORRY IF I DO! **

* * *

><p>"WHAT? Why would you do that? You of all people should know that there's nothing going on between us! YOU LIVE WITH US!" Rima shrieked. Upon hearing the news from Kyoko, she was surprised that Kyoko would actually make this plan up.<p>

"I'm sorry… but I mean, you know that I like him and all. Listen, I wanted to come clean about this because I was being killed by the guilt. I really don't want you to tell anyone, not Amu, not anyone and especially not Nagihiko! I really don't want you to hate me!" Kyoko explained, trying to hold herself from crying.

Rima just stared, letting silence engulf them.

"Whatever. Are you the only one involved? If there is, I'm going to give that person a whole lot of shit" Rima sighed, looking the other way. Kyoko looked at her, and thought for a minute.

_Maybe it's best not to tell her that her very own boyfriend was involved with this situation as well. Luckily for us, that she didn't remember the incident at the amusement park, and their relationship went on like normally. _Kyoko thought.

"No, no one. Just me. Why aren't you giving me a load of shit right now though?" Kyoko asked, thinking about Rima's previous sentence.

"Because you're both friends. Obviously, a girl who is hopelessly in love would get jealous over another girl's relationship with the one she loves. It's not that surprising to see that you were thinking about ripping them apart from each other" Hiyori – Kyoko's best friend explained. She too, was there with Kyoko while she told the news to Rima. She figured that it wouldn't be a bad idea, in case Kyoko chickened out or if she had a breakdown, she was there to comfort her.

Rima nodded. "Exactly" she replied, turning around to see a certain group of bimbos walking towards them.

"Hmph, what does Nagihiko see in you? I mean, he's you're _friend!_ How could a total hot guy like him be friends with, um oh… LOSERS?" the girl with light coloured pink hair said as she glared at Rima & Kyoko with one hand on her hip.

"What does he see in us? Good question, the answer to that; he doesn't see us as sluts, unlike the 3 bimbos in front of us, confronting us over such trivial things" Hiyori snapped. She glared at the 3 'plastics' in front of them. Hiyori wasn't exactly on good terms with them. Literally. Every time they see each other, they immediately fight, unless they were with the "3 Hottest Boys in the Middle School division" who included; Kukai Souma, Nagihiko Fujisaki and Tadase Hotori.

The 'plastics' always wanted to look good in front of those 3 boys. Occasionally, one of the students in the high school division; Ikuto Tsukiyomi, was with the group, so he also sees the bimbos trying to look good in front of them time to time. He even says that he'd like to hit them with a bat. But, he is sort of a flirt, especially to Amu. That greatly pisses off Tadase, who is indeed in love with Amu. Everyone who isn't mentally challenged, or isn't very dense would see that. Unless they're apart of Yumi's little bimbo group.

"Oh? We have beauty, unlike a specific otaku, geeky nerd and of course, petite little munchkin!" one of Yumi's followers hissed.

"Oh please, beauty my ass. My uncle's hairy arm pits look a million times better than your face would ever look. Even a monkey is better looking than you. Even if you did get plastic surgery, it wouldn't help you in any way!" Hiyori hissed back, glaring at the bimbos in front of her.

"Listen Yumi, why don't you just get on with your little crap you were doing earlier, instead of arguing with us?" Kyoko said, frustrated. Yumi squinted her eyes at Kyoko.

"Listen Koizumi, no one, and I mean _no one_ can say my name other than Nagihiko. Not even my followers. And listen here, you better back off because if you don't, I'll make your life a living hell!" Yumi shouted.

"Listen _Yumi,_ I can say your name because I want to. Oh and, my life has already been a living hell. Why? Because you're ugly plastic face, and your little douche bag followers appeared in my life a few months back. So shove your little plastic crap, up your ass" Kyoko hissed, as she turned around and walked away, with Rima & Hiyori slowly following.

~.~

"I didn't know you could get so violent with your words. I mean, seriously! The girl is probably crying right now!" Rima exclaimed. She had to admit though, seeing those girls' faces was hell of some entertainment.

"Pssh, like I'd ever care what Yumi & her plastics think" Kyoko said, plainly as they walked to their classroom on the third floor.

**A/N; I'm saying that the eighth graders classrooms' are on the third floor. So Seiyo has 4 floors. First floor = Elementary grades (1-6), Second floor = Office, Gym, Library, IT Lab, etc., Third floor = Middle grades (7-9), Fourth floor = High school grades (10-12) - Those are probably unrealistic but whatevs.**

"See you guys after class" Rima said, as she stopped halfway down the hall, at a door with her hand on the knob.

"See you!" Hiyori & Kyoko said together in unison. They both walked straight on towards the end of the hallway to their classroom, and walked in. Their teacher stared at them both.

"Sorry for being late Tokishima-sensei" they both said as they walked to their desks.

"Mizuhara, Koizumi. Since you two were both late, I guess I'll have to re-explain the news I'm telling to the class. Anyways, as I was saying; both our class and Hanazono-sensei's class will be going on a field trip for a week. We will be going to a village; there we will learn about their lifestyle. This village we decided to go to is not like the city of Tokyo, where there is business towers, cars, etc. In this village, they clean clothing with their hands, and they're life is completely different from the life in Tokyo. So this will be a great learning experience! The reason we are going there for a week is so that we can see the hardship people around the world; including Japan, has to go through. Alright? Now are there any questions?" Tokishima-sensei explained.

A bunch of groans filled the classroom. None of the students wanted to go to this field trip.

"Sorry that you don't wish to go. Mr. Higarashi already decided this, and no, you cannot decline on going to this field trip. It's free so there are no problems with financial issues for your parents. I will be calling your parents after school to inform them on this trip. Also, this field trip will be taking place in 2 weeks on November 22. Alright?" Tokishima-sensei said calmly.

Again, more groans filled the classroom; however this time it was louder than the first time.

~. ~ At Lunch ~. ~

"Are you freaking serious? A whole week of living in a place where there's like no fast food, or anything?" Hiyori complained leaning on her locker beside Kyoko's. Kyoko was getting out her bento, and waited for their other friends. Rima & Nagihiko were walking down the hallway towards Hiyori & Kyoko.

"Well isn't that interesting Rima-chan? I mean, we get to experience life that people may possibly end up living in the future!" Nagihiko said, ignoring the petite brunette's complaints about the trip.

"But that's gross! And we have to sleep in dorms with 4 other people! Like, come on!" Rima said, as she continued complaining about the trip her teacher; Hanazono-sensei explained to her class like how Tokishima-sensei explained to Nagihiko's class.

"What're you guys talking about?" Kyoko said, as she & Hiyori walked up to them and all four of them walked to the cafeteria.

"I don't want to go to this stupid field trip!" Rima exclaimed, as she went on about her complaints.

As they got into the cafeteria, Yumi & her bimbos walked up to their group.

"Oh good afternoon Nagihiko-kun!" Yumi said, batting her eyelashes at Nagihiko. Nagihiko greeted Yumi, and her group behind her.

"Gross, she's batting her eyelashes and talking flirtatiously" Hiyori whispered.

"True. She makes me want to hurl" Rima whispered back, as they watched at the girl attempt to flirt with Nagihiko. The 4 of them walked to an empty table, and began to talk and eat while Yumi continued to flirt with Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko-kun, will you be my partner for the upcoming field trip?" Yumi said. Kyoko & Hiyori who were talking, immediately looked over, with their mouths wide opened, and their eyes looked like 2 huge dinning plates. They were shocked. Rima, who was drinking some tea spit out her drink upon hearing what Yumi just said.

"WHAT?" the 3 girls shouted, surprised. All glaring at Yumi. They all knew that Kyoko likes Nagihiko, and apparently to Kyoko, Hiyori & Rei; Nagihiko has an unrequited love for Rima.

Of course, Rima was surprised because a girl actually asked Nagihiko to be her partner. They may seem to be "close" friends now, but things still hit her like they hit her when she hated on him.

"I um, rather be partners with one of these 3. Or my other friends…" Nagihiko answered.

Hiyori let out a small laugh, because Yumi just got rejected. Yumi glared at Hiyori.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" she snapped, forgetting that Nagihiko was right beside her, and she let her "nice" act down that made her look good.

"Um, common sense. I'm laughing at you" Hiyori replied back as she glared at Yumi.

"And what's funny about me? I'm obviously funnier than you; I have everything you don't have!" Yumi hissed.

"What's funny you ask? You being rejected by one of the 3 hottest guys in the middle school division" Rima replied, emotionlessly. Rima continued to eat as Yumi & her bimbos, Nagihiko, Hiyori & Kyoko looked at her, surprised that she's actually listening in on their conversation. And to say something as well.

Yumi tch'd, and got up from the table. She walked over to her group of friends, and walked away swaying her hips back and forth, causing the boys around her to stare. Especially at her ass & her cleavage that she loves to show off.

"Nice. Rejecting a real bitch" Hiyori said, shifting her eyes to Nagihiko. Luckily for Kyoko, Hiyori could always say what she wanted to say. Kyoko couldn't say those things in front of Nagihiko, but she started to act colder trying to get Nagihiko to become use to the coldness. That way – she could be her true self around him, and still be nice occasionally.

~. ~ After School ~. ~

"Alright students! Remember, you must have chosen your partners for work by next week. As well as this; you must make a 5 people group, and for some apparent reason, Mr. Higarashi says that it must be a mixed gender group. Only god knows why he did that. Please tell me your groups by next week – Monday. You're dismissed!" Tokishima-sensei explained, after the bell rang. The students got their things and put them in their bag. Getting up, the students all slowly emptied the classroom.

Rima walked out of her classroom, and decided to go home alone. Again Nagihiko had a student council meeting, while Kyoko was going to Hiyori's house.

"Ah, Rima-chan!" a voice called from behind, as Rima walked past the high school division. Rima turned around slowly, only to see her high school boyfriend Rei Kitami.

"Oh hi Rei" Rima said emotionlessly. Rei bent down, to be eye to eye with Rima, and kissed her on the cheek.

"What's up? Oh, I also heard that you're class is going on a trip in 2 weeks. Who's you're partner?" Rei asked. Guess curiosity overtook him, and made sure that Rima's partner was an appropriate partner.

"I don't know. If it has to be someone in another class; Hiyori, Kyoko or Nagihiko" Rima replied. Rima had to add in Nagihiko, because Kyoko & Hiyori would probably be partners with each other.

Rei was upset, and furious at the same time. "Fujisaki? Why the hell are you gonna be that idiot's partner?" he shouted, letting the remaining high school students on school grounds stare at the couple.

"Ugh! Calm yourself. God, I don't exactly 'want' to be his partner, now do I? Hiyori & Kyoko are probably going to be partners anyways. Don't let jealousy overtake you" Rima said, smirking at what she said at the end of her sentence.

"J-Jealous? Why the hell would I be jealous? You do know that whoever you're partners with will be in your dorm? So you're basically inviting Fujisaki to sleep with you!" Rei shouted, still furious.

"I'm not inviting him to sleep with me, dumbass. Why the hell would I want to sleep with him? Listen; there's nothing going on between us!" Rima explained, pissed. To think that her own boyfriend would go to the extent of thinking that her used to be archenemy would sleep with her. And no, not the sleep in the same bed sleep with her, but the other sleep with her. If you understand what that means.

"But" Rei tried to reason, "don't think of me as a slut. Why would I ever do that? I'm only 14, I'm the one who should be worrying about you, considering you're 17. Half the teenagers already lost their virginities at your age" Rima interrupted, reasoning with him.

"Tch" Rei replied. "But if you come back with your virginity gone, I'm going to tell your parents & give you a whole lot of shit" he finished.

Rima watched the retreating figure, getting further and further away from her. She finally turned around and walked home.

~. ~ Next Week at School ~. ~

"Good morning students! When I call your name in attendance, please tell me your partner and group. Do not tell me something that is a lie. I assure you, I will check in with the students you've listed" Tokishima-sensei explained.

After calling each other's names, Tokishima-sensei finally came upon Yumi Yoshida.

"Yoshida-san, you're group?" Tokishima-sensei asked, shifting his gaze to the girl.

"Yui Shiragami, Hikari Kisage, Nagihiko Fujisaki, and Usui Kuro" she responded, smiling. Half the girls in the class glared daggers at Yumi, for she had chosen Nagihiko – one of the hottest boys in the middle school division, along with Usui Kuro who was pretty good looking.

"Is that correct Shiragami, Kisage, Fujisaki & Kuro-san?" Tokishima-sensei asked, shifting his gaze upon the 4.

"Yes, it's correct" Yui and Hikari nodded. That only meant the answers from Nagihiko and Usui.

"Um no. I'm actually in another group…" Nagihiko explained, hesitantly.

"And who is that group may I ask Fujisaki-kun?" Tokishima-sensei asked, curiously.

"I um…" Nagihiko started off, turning his head to find Kyoko & Hiyori staring at him. He wasn't sure if he should add Rima, considering she might do things to him. Such as pranks… however they weren't on a hating spree like before.

"My group is Kyoko Koizumi, Hiyori Mizuhara and Usui Kuro" Nagihiko explained, laughing hesitantly.

"And um… Rima Mashiro from Hanazono-sensei's class…" Nagihiko quickly added in.

Tokishima-sensei didn't say a word. He got the nods from the 3 listed students, however he was hesitant on Rima being in his group.

"Alright then. I'll talk to Ayano about you having Rima in your group. On the other hand, Yoshida-san, with the remaining students left I'm adding Ikkun & Damien to your group" Tokishima-sensei explained.

~.~ At Lunch (In Hanazono-sensei's classroom) ~.~

"Rima-chan, please stay back for a bit" Hanazono-sensei explained, as the other students slowly got out their bentos and their money for the cafeteria and slowly emptied the classroom.

"Is something wrong Hanazono-sensei?" Rima asked, curiously. She got up from her desk and walked towards Hanazono-sensei's desk.

"Yes, well have you decided on your group for our upcoming trip?" Hanazono-sensei asked.

"Yes I have… but they're not from our class. Is that alright?" Rima replied, in a polite tone.

"Ah I see, so Marc was correct. Well, let me explain this to you; Fujisaki-kun from Tokishima-sensei's class has added you into his group along with Mizuhara-san, Koizumi-san and Kuro-san. I wondered if you are comfortable with that group. If you are I will agree with you being in another class's group" Hanazono-sensei explained.

"I'm comfortable with the group. So, is that it?" Rima asked, glancing at the door to see Nagihiko & Hiyori leaning on the door frame waiting for her.

"Yes, that's it. You're dismissed. Also, you're partner for the activities and such must be from that group, but since there're 5 of you in total, one of you won't have a partner from your group. Okay?" Hanazono-sensei explained.

Rima nodded and walked to her desk to get her bento. She walked towards the door where Nagihiko and Hiyori stood, and the 3 of them walked down the hallway together going up to the roof.

"Where's Kyoko?" Rima asked suddenly. As they opened the door to the roof, Hiyori spotted something unbelievable, forcing Rima and Nagihiko to turn around before they caught a glimpse of what was happening. She told them that they should go off school property and go to the park, luckily the two of them agreed walking downstairs.

"Are you coming?" they both asked. Hiyori turned her head towards them.

"Yeah, go on without me. I'll be there with you in a few minutes. Kay?" Hiyori responded.

* * *

><p><strong>:o I wonder what that unbelievable thing Hiyori saw was? Alrighty, so obviously you guys all know that Rima is dating an OC. So, considering this is a RimaHiko fanfic, I say that the OC can rot in hell! :D Well basically, their relationship is going to end sooner or later.<strong>

**I would like to say this as well; I'm a 12 year old girl studying for a specific test I'll be doing in May or June. It's not exams exactly, it's something called EQAO. If you don't know what it is, it's a test for grade 3's, 6's and 9's. If you want it in detail search it on Google! I mentioned this because even though it's late March, I need to start studying so I won't do bad on the test. Therefore, I won't be updating as much. I'll try my best and all, however they may be poorly written, or unbelievably short. I'm aiming for it to be short instead of poorly written. I don't need reviews insulting me further more xD Anywho, Review 3**


	12. A Cheating Problem

**Haii! :] So, this chapter is basically revolving around Rima & Rei (OC) 's relationship and Hiyori & Usui's relationship. As of the last chapter I had left somewhat of a cliff hanger. Ouuuu suspense! Or is that just me? LOL, anyways, this chapter is all in my OC's character POV. You'll all figure out who's POV that is. Also, I've felt lately that my story is centering more around my OC'S…so sorry about that. And also I'm going to try to make my OC's have happy endings, considering this is a Romance series. Sorry but I don't think I'll be including Amu & the other's as much. The mains are Rima, Nagi, Kyoko, Hiyori and Usui. O_O I still have yet to figure who I'd end Kyoko with. I'm trying not to skip too much ahead with timeskips, considering Rima is still staying with Nagi for a few more months (relate to chapter 9) and it'll be a little difficult for me to write a chapter where Rima no longer lives with the. But considering this story is taking place mostly in school, I don't think it'd be that hard. I guess I could kick her out of the Fujisaki's after her relationship ends, and she's in the middle of recovery or something. I'm trying not to give you too much spoilers, but it seems like I'm doing an epic bad job. So I'll just shut up :] Enjoy this chapter – Chapter 10**

**Also, at the end, it's more like a side story. I just felt so interested in Hiyori and Usui. Please forgive me for making this chapter more of a side story :[ I'll try and focus the story on Nagi & Rima in the next chapter, so please forgive me :[**

* * *

><p>~.~ Hiyori's POV ~.~<p>

As Rima, Nagihiko and I walked upstairs to the roof, I was totally spaced out. Luckily when we were on the stairs, I stood up in front. Why was I lucky? Because I saw something that would surely break Rima. What was it? Well let me explain;

We walked up the stairs, and through the door's window, I saw 2 people doing something together. I took a closer look, seeing that it was 2 high schoolers. Specifically Rei; Rima's boyfriend, and another high school girl who turned out to be my sister; Arisa Mizuhara.

What I saw was UNBELIEAVBLE. Kyoko – my best friend, told me that Rei was extremely possessive of Rima. Well, I guess she was utterly wrong! Why? The guy was cheating on Rima with my sister!

Rei was sitting on the ground, with his back leaned against the metal bars, that prevented students who were on the roof from being reckless and falling off if they ran straight forward. My sister – Arisa, was gladly sitting on him face-to-face, and her arms were wrapped around his neck. They had their lips locked on each other, and only stopped making out for a few seconds to catch some air. Then, they would resume back to sucking on each other's face.

I didn't want Rima to see something like this, and I decided that letting Nagihiko see this right now, won't be of some help. I suggested that Rima & Nagihiko go downstairs so we can go to the park, and I told them to wait a few minutes for me. I think they'll have to wait 10 minutes before I get down there.

When they both left, I quickly whipped out my phone and took a video of what they were doing. I suppose I could show this to Kyoko, and maybe eventually Nagihiko if he swears not to tell Rima until we decide to. This'll come in handy when we break the news to Rima, I suppose?

I wanted to confront Rei. How dare he cheat on Rima?

"Having fun there neesan, Rei?" I finally said, coming out from the shadows, glaring daggers at Rei. If looks could kill, this guy would already have been dead long ago. Buried 20 feet underground might I add.

"H-Hiyori?" they both stammered, turning to my direction as neesan (Arisa) jumped off of Rei.

"Really? Cheating with my sister?" I said, emotionlessly. I may have been saying it emotionlessly; however I had a lot of feelings right now. Anger, sadness, and betrayal. Anger because Rei had the guts to cheat on a girl who happened to be my friend. Sadness because I wouldn't have thought he would stoop so low, and to do this with his girlfriend's friend's sister! Betrayal because we freaking trusted Arisa, and she stabs Rima in the back by going out and doing this with her boyfriend. Arisa and Rima are friends. FRIENDS!

"Hiyori, you won't tell Rima right?" Arisa said, coming up to me.

"Why the hell should you care if Rima finds out? You did have the guts to cheat with Rei, right? No big deal if she finds out!" I said, glaring at Arisa, and then to Rei.

"Listen, it's not like that! He um… he never got to do things with Rima, and he felt uncomfortable and um…" Arisa stuttered trying to make an excuse.

"Please, don't make up excuses _dear_ sister. I grew up with you; I know the things you do. But considering you'd do this with one of your friend's boyfriend?" I replied, not believing her lie. I mean, only someone who's as stupid as a rock wouldn't know that my _dear_ sister was lying straight to my face.

Rei suddenly got up and pushed me to the ground. Son of a bitch. This guy's going to pay if there are any bruises or scratches on me!

"Tell Rima, and you'll regret it" he started, and then he turned to Arisa, and whispered something in her ear. She turned bright red, and tried to hide the blush. Her attempt epically failed. Soon after he whispered that something into her ear, she quickly walked away without a word.

"What the hell was that about?" I snapped glaring at Rei.

The tall boy walked closer to me, and unfortunately I had to be on the ground, basically it was impossible to get up and run away from the guy who looks like a freaking serial killer, if he's towering over you. And might I add; on a cloudy dark day, when the guy is originally taller than you if you're standing. Try imagining it on the floor, staring at the guy with piercing cyan eyes!

He bent down and grabbed me by the tie making all my efforts of making it look normal down the drain, and glared at me. It was a pair of cyan eyes, clashing against a pair of crimson red eyes.

"Did you really think I loved Rima?" Rei spoke softly, continuing our little staring competition.

"Preferably I did think you loved Rima. Considering you made this weird crappy plan with me at the amusement park." A voice said. From my peripheral vision, I made out long midnight blue hair, let out and cyan eyes glaring straight at us. Kyoko.

"And would you mind taking you're filthy hands off of my friend, who I assume you forcibly pushed her to the ground?" Kyoko replied bitterly.

"Shut up. And I made that plan up because I could see you were unhappy!" Rei exclaimed, still holding me by the tie, but looking over to Kyoko.

I took this to my advantage. I kicked Rei in the groin, and unfortunately the idiot still held onto my tie gripping it tighter, up to the point where it started to choke me. I kicked his leg, and smacked him across the face pushing him backwards so I could be on top instead of him. I instantly ripped off his hands from my tie, to stop my breathing from worsening and I grabbed him by the neck, pinning him down while slightly choking him.

"What was the whole point of dating Rima if you don't love her? Another playboy I see?" I questioned.

Finally the boy recovered from the little 'accident' I made him go through.

"You really want me to explain to you why I asked Rima out?" Rei asked.

"No dumbass, I want to know why you like cheese" I said sarcastically. Was he really this stupid?

"Thanks for the sarcasm. I asked her out because I wanted to make Arisa jealous. Okay?" Rei explained to us. That made me lose my last nerve. I actually started suffocating the guy, that is until Kyoko ordered me to stop.

"You did this to make Arisa jealous? Couldn't you have chosen a high school student, instead of doing something like this to a girl who had a freaking crush on you for years?" Kyoko snapped.

"She was my friend, big deal. Now that Arisa and I have mutual feelings, I'm done using that munchkin. So I'm going to break up with her!" Rei explained.

"No. Fucking. Way. I will never in my life let you break up with the girl just because you have mutual feelings with my sister! You break up with her, while she's head over heels in love with you and I'll throw you off the roof right now, that way no one gets hurt other than you, who I really don't give a damn about" I shouted, pissed off.

"Hiyori, calm down" Kyoko started, shifting her gaze from Rei to me. And then back to him.

"You aren't just going to break up with Rima over some stupid reason. Just because you have mutual feelings, doesn't mean you can break someone else's feelings. Understand? It's over when the girl says it's over" Kyoko said sighing.

I was angered, and as well was Kyoko. Sadly for me, I wasn't in the mood and I couldn't hide my emotions like I normally do. It's pretty hard when you're on your monthly girl thing, don't you think?

You could see the anger on my face from miles away!

Kyoko and I left Rei on the roof, and walked downstairs to meet up with Rima and Nagihiko. As soon as we saw the 2 in sight talking to each other, Kyoko stopped me. I looked over my shoulder to Kyoko.

"What is it?" I questioned, wanting to know why she stopped me.

"I suggest you calm down a bit. You're face is red from all the shouting and drama on the roof" she explained.

I breathed in an out slowly for about a minute or so, finally calming down.

"Good!" she smiled.

The both of us continued to walk over to where Rima and Nagihiko stood.

"What took so long?" Rima asked, suspiciously

"Nothing. I just saw something on the roof that looked like a few comics I lost the other day. I was searching the whole roof for it" I plainly lied.

"Oh! Anyways, let's go eat by the Sakura trees outside. You took a while so we don't exactly have enough time to go out to the park for lunch, okay?" Nagihiko said, knowing Rima would keep persisting for a real answer. She catches things on pretty quickly, surely we would've told her about what had happened, however this was about _her_ so we can't exactly go talking to her oh so casually about her lovely boyfriend cheating on her. Try imagining it;

'_Hey Rima, we wanted to tell you something' Kyoko and I exclaim_

'_What is it?' Rima answers back_

'_You're boyfriend is cheating on you!' we say casually, while grinning_

'_That's great! Thanks for telling me!' she replies back with a wide happy smile on her face_

If only life was that freaking easy. If only.

~.~ After Lunch ~.~

"So what should we do about Rei cheating on Rima?" Kyoko asked me when we were in the classroom.

The classroom wasn't exactly filled with students. There were only maybe half of us in the classroom (which was only 16 students)

"Shh! Not so loud!" I whispered with my index finger placed on my lips. It'd be the worst if the whole school found out that the Ice Queen was being cheated on, before the Ice Queen herself found out.

"S-Sorry. What should we do though?" Kyoko whispered to me.

"I don't know! Do you think we should involve Nagihiko in it? I mean, Nagihiko is one of the few people who have known Rima since Elementary, and wasn't destroyed by her and her attitude" I whispered back.

"Involve me in what? And what does me not being destroyed by Rima's attitude have to do with anything?" a voice said.

Kyoko and I turned to the side, only to see Nagihiko staring down at us, with his good old friend from our grade – Usui Kuro.

"Uhh…" we both said in unison. How stupid could we be? We were completely oblivious to the 2 guys walking into the classroom and up to us. How can you not notice a boy with long purple hair, along with a boy who had an unbelievably light tone of blonde hair, and a few red-ish pink streaks?

"Well?" Usui said, expecting an answer from us.

"None of your business" I replied, emotionlessly. I was hoping for the duo to leave us alone in peace, but noo, they just had to stay and continue questioning us!

"Come on, tell us! It obviously has something to do with Nagi over here!" Usui pleaded. I glared at him, while he had his eyes planted on Kyoko knowing I obviously wouldn't give in to his stupid pleading.

Finally, the boy shifted his gaze to me, and glared back. Our little glaring competition lasted for quite a while. On the other hand, Kyoko and Nagihiko were having their conversation.

"C'mon Kyoko, just tell me what you guys were talking about! I want to know considering it has something to do with Rima and me!" he pleaded.

"It's nothing! Stop begging, gosh Nagi" Kyoko responded back. _Nice, like that'll help._

The same words were being exchanged back and forth, until Nagihiko finally gave in and walked away. But that was only because class was starting.

I went back to my seat with Usui, only because we just _had_ to sit together. Stupid Tokishima-sensei.

As I paid no attention to Tokishima-sensei rambling on and on about different Wars, I noticed a note was passed onto me.

'What's going on Hiyo?' It read. Only one person in the entire universe calls me Hiyo. I quickly scribbled down something onto the piece of paper.

'None of ur business Kuro, stay out of it' was what it said. I quickly passed the note to the desk beside me, when Tokishima-sensei's back was turned to us.

The paper was once again; tossed back to me.

It read; 'True, & I rather be called Usui. & you of all ppl should know that. + I'm gonna keep botherin' u 'till u tell me. U know that right?'

'Just shut up, I might tell u later if u stop buggin' me' I wrote back, tossing the paper to him.

Tokishima-sensei suddenly turned to us, glaring at the both of us.

"Mizuhara-san, Kuro-san, you better have a good reason for passing notes to one another" he said.

"Nope" I said bluntly. I knew Usui was probably cursing at me right now, but why the hell should I care?

"Well then, I suppose I'll read the note out loud then?" he said, calmly.

"Good ahead. Not like I give a crap" I replied back, still emotionless. I wouldn't give the least bit of concern if he read out the note. If it were about my personal secrets that I share with Kyoko, hell yeah I would care. In this case, read until your heart tells you to stop.

Tokishima-sensei took the piece of paper, and read it silently. Then he sighed, making it seem that it wasn't embarrassing enough. Bastard.

"Please do not pass notes to one another, about such unimportant things" Tokishima-sensei stated.

"And as well as this, Kuro-san you have all the time you need to beg Mizuhara-san AFTER class is over. I won't stop you from doing that, however pay some attention to my lessons. Otherwise, I will put you in detention" he said, staring straight at Usui. I couldn't help but laughing, however I concentrated on shutting up so I won't get stuck with the annoying douche beside me.

~.~ After Tokishima-sensei's lectures & after class ~.~

"Students, our fieldtrip takes place next week Monday, so I expect you all to be here by 7 o'clock sharp! Don't forget to pack toothbrushes, combs, soap, medicine, etc. Also don't forget about your undergarments! Last year, at least 9 out of 30 students in my class forgot to bring their own undergarments. Have a good weekend. I'll see you all Monday" Tokishima-sensei explained before dismissing the class.

I hadn't noticed that the week had passed by so quickly. I grabbed my bag, and walked over to Kyoko's desk.

"Hey, um is it okay if I tell Usui?" I asked hesitantly, quiet enough so that Usui himself wouldn't hear and tackle me for answers.

"Why?" she asked, in a cold voice. She was being cold to me, but I knew it was because she didn't know Usui well enough for her to feel comfortable with him knowing about Rima's relationship problems, considering I was forcing her not to tell Nagihiko might I add.

"Listen, it's like how Rima & Nagihiko know Amu, and share most secrets and all with her. That's how my relationship is with you right? Usui over there knows more than half the secrets I told you. Not exactly as much as you know, but more than you think" I explained, sighing.

I've known Usui Kuro for as long as I could remember. Our grandparents were best friends. As was our parents. So we know each other pretty well. Plus, we're neighbours. We act pretty cold to each other, but we aren't like that at all. Scratch that, we're like that all the time. But we trust each other and help each other.

"Fine, fine. As long as I get to tell Nagi!" Kyoko said, sighing in defeat.

"As long as the boy doesn't say a peep to Rima. Because I assure you, if he does, I'll hunt him down and shoot him" I said bitterly.

Kyoko nodded, and quickly ran out the room to find Nagihiko. Damn was she excited to tell him! Excited? Who in their right mind would be excited to tell someone about their friend being cheated on?

Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my neck, and pressure on top of me.

"So, want to tell me your little secret you were trying desperately to hide from Nagi and I?" the voice said. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Usui, stop touching me! God. And I'll tell you, so let's go to the park" I said, trying to take his arm around my neck off of me.

"HELL YEAH!" he exclaimed, letting me out of his grasp, and started jumping around the room in excitement.

I smiled. Seeing him be all joyful made me pretty happy.

He quickly got his stuff, and followed me as I walked out the room, and the school building.

"So, what's going on?" he said in a concerned voice. Why was he so concerned?

"I wonder why you're so concerned!" I said smirking.

"Because, it seems like it's something important. Considering that you were desperately hiding it from me, made me worried. You never _ever_ do that!" he exclaimed. I blushed slightly. It was weird that he was this concerned over this 'something' I wouldn't tell him. Now this is why he basically knows everything about me.

We soon arrived at the park and I approached the swing and sat down.

"Okay, I'll tell you" I said, starting to swing back and forth slowly. I looked at Usui, who was sitting there waiting patiently for me to explain.

"You know Rima right?" I asked, before I started explaining. He simply nodded.

"And you know how she's dating Rei, a student from the high school division right?" I asked again, and he again simply nodded.

"Well today at lunch, we were going upstairs to the roof and I saw…" I started, getting hesitant near the end of my sentence. Usui just stared at me and sighed.

"Rei cheating on Rima with Arisa?" he questioned. I looked over to Usui's direction. He knew? What the hell?

"And how did you know that?" I asked, surprised.

"Saw them making out in the boy's bathroom yesterday. Didn't know your sister was so daring" he said as if it were an obvious fact.

"I didn't know either" I mumbled

Usui just laughed.

"So are you going to tell Rima?" he asked. I thought for a minute.

"I don't know… I mean Rima had feelings for him since they were younger… so I don't exactly know how to break the news to her" I explained.

I've known Rima since 4th year of Elementary, so about 4 years now, while Nagihiko had known her since 2nd year of Elementary so that's 6 years. I've known that she had a crush on Rei, from the moment Rei appeared when I hung out with her. I'm very observant.

"What're Rei's intentions?" Usui asked, snapping me out of my train of thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, he was only using Rima to make neesan jealous, and now he's going to break up with her" I explained. Usually, I call Arisa 'neesan' or 'onee-chan' if the person knows that Arisa is my older sister. Or, if I am directly talking to her. Basically everyone can see the resemblance between Arisa and me, except for the colour of our eyes. Everything about our appearance looked the same, eyes (except the colour), nose, mouth, etc. Also, my hair was waist-length while Arisa's was shoulder length.

While my eyes are crimson red, Arisa's eyes are a metallic light blue. Like the colour of a blue balloon I guess you could say. My hair was waist-length jet black with dark red streaks. While Arisa's hair is shoulder-length and brown. No, she didn't dye her hair and no I didn't dye my hair. Arisa's hair colour is natural, both our parents have light brown coloured hair. As for my jet black hair, along with the red streaks – it's natural as well. Why am I completely different? I have no idea. And I know for sure I'm not adopted, and I am in fact very well blood-related to my family. The red streaks in my hair were natural; I never added the colour in, why was I different? I'm getting off topic by my features and the differential between my family and I.

"Wait… isn't Arisa-chan dating Niisan?" Usui asked me.

"No, they were but they broke up. Besides, neesan was never interested in Keigo-niisan, it was Keigo-niisan who was interested in her" I replied.

"Oh… anyways, I think it'd be fine to tell Rima. She doesn't exactly seem excited when she's with her boyfriend" Usui commented.

"What are you, delusional? Have you ever seen Rima with Kitami-senpai?" I exclaimed.

"Well… no…" Usui muttered.

"Idiot" I mumbled, getting off the swing.

"Let's go, my little baka" I said, laughing while I grabbed Usui's hand and walked out of the park.

~.~ The next day ~.~

I woke up to a pitch black dark room, and looked at the clock. It was 3 a.m. I rubbed my eyes a few times, only to be welcomed back into darkness. I got up and pushed off all my manga from my bed when I pushed my blanket to the side. I was wearing my pyjamas, obviously considering I just got out of bed.

I wore a dark navy blue T-shirt that had one of my favourite anime characters on it – Zero from Vampire Knight. I was literally OBSESSED with him. I had a bunch of volumes from Vampire Knight, and I was a total Zeki (Yuuki & Zero) fan, despising Kaname. I wanted to destroy Kaname so badly. If I were the writer of Vampire Knight, I would have killed Kaname long before Yuuki was said to be a pureblood. I probably wouldn't even include him in the story if I were the writer.

I was wearing baggy pants that were too big for me, and too long for me that were a plain black colour with some blue diagonal lines here and there.

I walked over to my sliding glass door, and pushed the velvet dark purple curtain so I could look out the door. Darkness was all that welcomed me from across the 2 inched glass door. I slowly pushed the door opened and a gust of wind blew against me. I put on a pair of slippers that were by my glass door, and put on a sweater. I walked outside to my balcony, where my neighbour Usui's balcony also was.

I walked to the end of my balcony and stood on top of the wood that was the railings on my balcony, and looked at the gap between my balcony and Usui's. It was about 5 feet away. I've done it many times before, so I figured I could do it again. I jumped over the gap and tumbled stiffly onto Usui's balcony. Finally, I regained my posture and walked towards Usui's glass door, like mines and opened it. Surprisingly the idiot didn't lock it.

I quickly grabbed the thing closest to me, which turned out to be a volume of Kamichama Karin. Wow, he still reads this? I remember reading this manga back in 6th grade with him. I quickly threw the book at the sleeping figure.

"Ouch!" He groaned, getting up slowly from his bed.

"Heya" I greeted, waving to him as his eyes shifted to me, while he rubbed the back of his head. He turned on the lamp beside his bed.

"Why the hell did you throw" he started, reaching over to the manga that I threw at him, "the final volume of Kamichama Karin at me?" he finished, as he yawned.

"Cause you were sleeping. Durr. Also, I couldn't sleep so I wanted some company!" I said all cheerfully despite being really tired, and I for one, hated cheerfulness. It was just too much excitement for me. I think that even the trait cheerfulness is clichéd.

"So you beat me with Kamichama?" Usui questioned.

"Well, it was the closest thing I could find. You wanted me to throw a shoe at you? Or perhaps a bat?" I informed him. Usui sighed.

"So why didn't you go bug the hell out of Arisa?" Usui questioned, once again.

"God, do you hate me? I mean, stop complaining. I'll leave if you want me to" I said, annoyed and disappointed that he treated me so coldly.

"Sorry, I'm just tired. I really just want some sleep" Usui said, doing a hand gesture that meant 'GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM' I sighed, pouting and walked over to the glass door and slid it open. I walked out into the cold breeze outside, and again attempted to jump the 5 feet gap. I accomplished it, however it wasn't exactly 'peaceful'.

I jumped from Usui's balcony to mine, and I tripped while jumping, so that threw me off. I hit the wood of my balcony with my knee, and did summersaults off the beam, dropping 4 feet down to the wooden floors of my balcony. Well, that was hell. I lay on the ground looking up at the dark starry sky, mumbling curse words as I tried to recover from my injuries. Finally after maybe 10 minutes or so of lying on cold wooden floor, I pushed myself up still in pain, and crawled to my glass door. I quickly opened the door and crawled in, lying down on my rug in a warm heated room. There, I fell asleep.

~.~ In the Morning ~.~

"Err, Hiyori…" a voice called. I thought I was dreaming, so I didn't open my eyes. I couldn't tell what was reality and whatnot. I suddenly heard footsteps nearing me and felt a shake.

"Oi, wake up!" the voice called again. I slowly opened my eyes, only to be greeted by a pair of teal eyes staring at me, with a worried look on its face.

Finally snapping back to reality, I realized that the pair of teal eyes belonged to my annoying next door neighbour Usui Kuro.

"Why're you sleeping on the ground? And what's with all the cuts and bruises all over you?" he asked, scanning my body.

"Cause I left you're room, jumped across a 5 feet wide gap between balconies, slipped and basically died there. Why am I in my room? I crawled here and got too lazy to go on my bed" I explained emotionlessly. Noticing he was scanning my body, and noticing that my clothes weren't exactly… how I wanted them to be, I did what most girls would do when a guy is scanning them…

"YOU FREAKING PERVERT!" I shrieked, backing off and holding myself in my arms.

"God calm down! I was only seeing how many scrapes and stuff you have! Jeez, don't shriek so early in the morning!" Usui shouted, covering his ears.

I turned a bright red, still embarrassed that he saw parts of my body, I surely do not wish to have been shown. Especially while I was unconscious. God knows how long he was there scanning me before he woke me up!

I knew Usui wasn't that type of guy, however you never know when the guy gets urges or something. But I knew he was only doing this because he was concerned.

"Are you done packing your things?" he asked me, looking away. I couldn't help but notice the small blush on his face. Boys turn to men I suppose you could say… however men or not, they're still boys at heart. Getting embarrassed. Well it's only natural right?

"No, can you help me?" I replied, standing up fixing my clothes.

"Mhm. Sure whatevs" he replied. I smiled and went to go packing for our fieldtrip in 2 days.

I took out a medium sized luggage and had Usui toss the clothes to me. After an hour or two, I had finished packing all my things and again I started consulting with Usui about Rima's relationship.

"So, I'm thinking about breaking the news to Rima… but after our fieldtrip. Does that seem like a good idea?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Eh? Well, telling her after the fieldtrip is over is a good idea since she was complaining over just going through a week of hell. So telling her about her very own boyfriend cheating on her well… you know how some girls get. All suicidal and shit" Usui explained. I sighed, agreeing.

"Wait, where the hell did you get the idea that girls get suicidal after breaking up with her boyfriend? And why are you talking to me as if I'm one of your fellow boy buddies? I'm a girl for crying out loud!" I shouted at him.

"I watch the news. Unlike a certain someone" he said, referring as that 'someone' being me. Bitch.

"Tch" was all I could say. And that was that, we continued our normal daily lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys hate me because there's no RimaHiko yet? I'm sorry :( I will inform you, that this story will be one hell of a long one. O_o, as I said in the previous chapter, I'm trying to update not too slowly. I'll update now and then, so don't hunt me down in Canada and hire snipers to kill me. O_o if you promise me that I give you a cookie 3 <strong>** Currently I'm obsessing over One Direction. If you don't know who they are you suck :( I'm kidding :] They're an awesome band! WATCH THEM ON YOUTUBE :D**


	13. A Weekend before a field trip!

This isn't at all in the story about Easter and all. There aren't any guardian characters, and I'm only informing on this after like 13 chapters because for some strange reason I have an urge to explain some past So, Easter in the actual anime/manga is an evil company of which transforms pure eggs (the heart) and turns them into X-eggs looking for the Embryo. In this story however, I'm making Easter a organization that are evil who are a gang that murder people o_o So in this case… the Guardians basically murdered Easter… not like how a sniper would, I mean like they got them arrested and all. Why in the world would I make 11-12 year olds be mass murderers? Maybe if I make another fanfic, but not this time. Sorry

_**Also, the reason why a lot of the story is revolving around Hiyori and Usui, is because they're trying to figure out Rei's intentions. Because they have a source; which is Keigo and Arisa. **_When the relationship ends between Rima and Rei, I'll try to make the story revolve around Rima and Nagi. Please don't hate me for going around with Hiyori and Usui more than Rima and Nagi.

~.~ Nagihiko's POV ~.~

I woke up this morning around 10:30. That was pretty late for me to wake up at, even though it was a weekend. Usually I wake up around 5, and practice dancing for 2 hours, ending at 7. About that time, I find myself hungry so I cook myself breakfast, eat, and then cook for Rima and Kyoko. I guess today is different for some strange reason. I suppose I'll squeeze in dancing sometime later today in my schedule.

I got up, and changed into a white T-shirt, and put on a grey jacket. I put on black skinny jeans, and rolled up the sleeves of my jacket so that it ended at my elbows.

As I walked out, I went to the living room to find Rima already awake watching T.V.

"Good morning Rima-chan!" I greeted, happily.

"Morning. You're awake later than usual, what's up?" she questioned, not even bothering to turn my direction.

"I don't really know why I woke up later than usual. Anyways, did you happen to pack your things already for the fieldtrip on Monday?" I asked, as I walked over to the kitchen to make an egg omelet.

"Nope, I'll do it later today. Oh and can you make me breakfast?" she answered back, I simply nodded.

My mind was so focused on the news Kyoko told me yesterday. Maybe that's why I woke up late today? It was so surprising! Kyoko said that I dare not tell anyone, or it'll be Hiyori who'll hunt me down. Only god would know what that mysterious girl would bother doing if I let the news slip.

_~.~ Yesterday (Flashback) ~.~_

"_N-Nagihiko!" a voice called out to me. I slowly turned around to see a girl breathing hard. Instantly, being the gentleman I am, I ran towards the girl who was panting, and put my hand on her back, making sure she was okay. I realized then that it was a girl with midnight blue hair. Obviously it wasn't Ikuto, considering he was taller than me, a BOY, and his hair wasn't waist-length. Plus, I wouldn't think that he would call out to me using my first name. Perhaps he would call me 'Amu's gay friend!' or 'Hey cross-dresser!' or something like that. Or that he'd show himself being tired, and red, to anyone, other than maybe Amu and his sister Utau._

_Back to topic, I was patting the girl on her back, and she looked up to me revealing cyan eyes. It was Kyoko._

"_Kyoko, what was it that you needed?" I asked, concerned. I obviously was concerned because she was all red and panting, so she had probably been looking for me around the whole school. That aside, it must mean it was really important._

"_Rima… Rei…" she said in between breaths, as she continued to breathe in and out heavily._

"_What about Rima and Rei?" I exclaimed, concerned._

"_He… cheated… with… Mizuhara-senpai…" she said still breathing heavily. Wait what? CHEATED with Hiyori's sister? Is he mentally challenged? When Hiyori finds out, the guy will probably be dead…_

And that was that. I had her explain what had happened, and now I feel uneasy when I talk to Rima. Kyoko had told me not to say a word to her, or else Hiyori will hunt me down. And _no one_ and I mean _NO ONE_ wants to be hunted down, blackmailed, or threatened by Hiyori. Or anyone in fact, unless they're a masochist. If you just so happen to be on Hiyori's list, well that's too bad for you. You won't see 'till sunrise.

I didn't exactly want to talk to Rima, like usual. Why? Because I really didn't want to end up blurting it out unconsciously.

I continued cooking, and the doorbell suddenly rung. I put the pan I was holding down, and lowered the temperature on the stove so it didn't burst into flames while I was at the door.

I walked quickly towards the door, and opened it only to see Hiyori and Usui.

"Oh, good morning you guys" I greeted, grinning at the duo in front of me.

"Nagi, do you know about the situation?" Hiyori said, quite loudly without even greeting me back.

"Shh!" I whispered, making sure Rima didn't look over.

Hiyori glanced over my shoulder, and realized Rima was sitting on the couch behind me, pretty far away, but she could probably hear what Hiyori just said.

"Oh shit. Sorry!" she mumbled, cursing at herself. Usui placed a hand over her shoulder, telling her to stop cursing so early in the morning. Soon after, he shifted his gaze from Hiyori to me.

"So you know, right?" he questioned. I simply nodded, inviting them in.

Rima turned to look at us; she was probably wondering two things right now.

#1 = Why were Usui and Hiyori at our house on a weekend and in the morning?

#2 = what was the thing that Hiyori was asking about, earlier when she basically screamed it out?

"Good morning…" Usui said, looking over to the girl staring curiously at us.

"Why're you guys here? It's only 10:45" Rima replied

"Um… we needed to talk to Nagi here about something!" Usui said smiling. I was _this_ close to face palming; fortunately I stopped myself in time.

"Idiot" Hiyori mumbled. I guess she can't be her normal self after figuring that her sister was cheating with Rima's very own boyfriend. I mean, that'd be pretty hard to do right? I doubt I would be able to act normally in front of someone who was in Rima's situation.

"About?" Rima questioned. Shoot, what's the guy going to say?

"We're discussing about a girl who's in the student council. Recently we figured out her long time crush and just became boyfriend was cheating on her with her friend's sister" Usui plainly lied. That sounds exactly like Rima's situation! I was _this_ close to slapping him across the head; fortunately Hiyori did that for me.

Hiyori, who didn't bother talking turned to Usui and slapped him across the head. After that, Rima stared at us suspiciously.

Quick thinking, I grabbed Usui & Hiyori's arm and dragged them to my room, leaving the suspicious Rima alone in the living room. As we got to my room, I pushed them inside and locked my door in case Rima tried breaking in while we were in the middle of talking about her situation.

~.~ Normal POV ~.~

"So… are you going to tell her?" Hiyori asked, as she spread herself across Nagihiko's bed.

"Feet off the bed!" Nagihiko exclaimed, glaring at her,

"And… I don't know if that's a good decision. I'll only tell her if I'm forced to!" He added.

"So if I force you to tell her, you'll gladly do it?" Hiyori asked suspiciously, squinting her eyes at him.

"Obviously not… I mean… look I just don't want to tell her okay?" Nagihiko replied hesitantly.

Usui walked over to Hiyori and punched her in the arm.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Hiyori shrieked, rubbing the spot on her arm where Usui just punched her.

"You're pressuring him too much. None of us want to tell her about him cheating, right?" Usui explained, as he walked over to Nagihiko and slapped him on the shoulder.

"We'll be going then. Try not to blurt it out, or else the little girl over there will start having a tantrum. And no one wants that!" Usui said, signalling Hiyori to come with him and leave.

As Hiyori and Usui opened the door, they saw a frantic Kyoko trying to prevent a petite Rima, who had an evil aura around her, into Nagihiko's room. Kyoko glanced over her shoulder, only to see Hiyori and Usui staring at them confusingly.

"Ah, hey guys!" she greeted, rubbing the back of her head.

"Hi" Hiyori greeted, emotionless. Kyoko looked at her, surprised that her best friend would say 'hi' to her so emotionless.

"What were you guys talking about? Are you going to force yourselves to tell that girl from student council?" Rima asked.

"Weren't you guys here to talk about Ri -" Kyoko started, that was until Hiyori tackled her to the ground.

Hiyori was sitting on top of Kyoko, with both her hands clamped over her mouth, and she seemed to be suffocating her.

"Hiyori… come on don't kill her" Usui said hesitantly, as he watched his childhood friend basically strangle her best friend to death in a gentleman's house.

"Sorry…" Hiyori said, hopping off of Kyoko and bowed as an apology.

"T-Thanks…" Kyoko said sarcastically. But it was Kyoko; she can't stay angry at her close/best friends.

Hiyori, Usui and Kyoko walked out of the house and made their way to the park.

"So, I'm going to repeat this, like we all did over and over again; so we're not going to tell her?" Usui asked.

"No Kuro, we're going to shoot ourselves with carrots" Kyoko said sarcastically, as she rolled her eyes.

"No need for the sarcasm Kyo" Usui replied.

"But… what if Rei decides to break up with her? I mean considering he has mutual feelings with Arisa-senpai, didn't he say he'd instantly break up with Rima?" Kyoko asked, nervous.

"Considering he didn't break up with her yet, he must've taken my threats serious. Or at least for now. If he decides to break up with her, Usui and I will hunt him down" Hiyori explained as she swung back and forth on the swing, with Usui pushing her.

~.~ Meanwhile, with Rima & Nagihiko ~.~

"So, what was that about?" Rima asked, weighing most of her weight on her left leg, with her arms crossed across her chest, and she was squinting her eyes at Nagihiko.

"I told you already! It was about a girl from the student council!" Nagihiko said, as he tried to seem as convincing as possible.

Rima continued to squint her eyes at Nagihiko, not believing his lie.

"What?" Nagihiko said, starting to sweat, as the girl's eyes became ice cold. Well that had been one hell of a glare!

"And then why did Kyoko say that you guys were talking about 'Ri' and then Hiyori tackled her to the ground?" Rima asked, pressuring Nagihiko.

"Ri? That was because… the girl from student council's name is Rika! Anyways, I need to go out and buy some things. Did you eat the omelet already?" Nagihiko said, as he tried to change the subject.

"Yeah I ate it. It tasted like the usual. You should really change your recipe once in a while" Rima said, as she went along with the changed subject completely abandoning the earlier subject.

_Damn, I must be getting good at lying! _Nagihiko thought

~.~ The Next Day ~.~

He went to get his wallet and left for the store. He had yet to get some luggage, considering his bags were taken by his mother when she left for her business trip, and his dad took some when he left their family.

After an hour or so, Nagihiko finally found a luggage and made his way back.

"Reeii who're you texting on our date?" a girl in a high pitched voice said as she complained. Coincidence? Maybe the guy has the same name as _Kitami Rei_? Wrong.

"Susan, please not right now!" the voice said. Nagihiko turned to his left, and across the street was a restaurant where there were tables laid out with umbrellas protecting people from the sunlight. The restaurant said 'La Café' and it was quite filled, for a mid autumn day.

"I should be the one saying that to you! You're texting someone on our date!" Susan shouted, as she sat with her arms crossed across her chest, pouting.

"Darling, I love you and only you. I'm only texting this friend of mine who is constantly texting me back. Sorry I don't want to be rude to my friend! Please forgive me, but I got to go now! See you!" he responded getting up, and running off leaving the girl alone.

"I knew it!" a girls' voice exclaimed, loud enough for Nagihiko and a few passing people to hear, but not enough for Rei & Susan to hear.

"Hiyori?" Nagihiko asked as he turned around, seeing crimson red eyes staring straight ahead behind him which was slightly to the left.

"Hey Nagi. I figured that Rei was a playboy" Hiyori said, mumbling the part about Rei being a playboy.

"What do you mean?" Nagihiko asked

"Neesan said that they didn't even have mutual feelings. He's one of those popular boys who play with all the girls you know? I figured you wouldn't understand as much since you're more focused on dancing and I read a lot of manga, but when I read romance or something, there's usually a playboy who has all the girls falling for him, and wanting to be with him. Even going as far as letting him play with them until he gets bored, and just tossing them away like garbage really…" Hiyori explained, as she continued to stare at Rei with another high school girl from Seiyo.

"So, I'm assuming Rima is one of those girls who'd risk their love for a pathetic playboy like him?" Nagihiko said, in a cold voice.

Hiyori shifted her gaze to Nagihiko, clearly surprised. Nagihiko was always a gentleman; someone who was never rude. Blunt, maybe. But rude? Hell no! This was the first Hiyori heard of this cold voice that Nagihiko had. Or at least, the first time in a while. Perhaps a few years?

"I… wouldn't say that… according to Kyoko it seems like he really loved her… but I guess he grew bored and he started cheating on her" Hiyori replied, still surprised.

"I don't want her to get hurt or anything but -" Nagihiko started, when his cell phone buzzed signalling a text message.

_Where r u? –Rima_

Nagihiko stared at the text message. He quickly typed in something back;

_With Hiyori-chan. I'll be home l8r. Kay? –Nagi_

"But?" Hiyori asked, after Nagihiko sent his text message

"I don't want to tell her…" Nagihiko finished. Hiyori rolled her eyes, but then a small smile appeared on her face.

"Obviously. What a gentleman you are. Anyways, the trip is tomorrow so you better start packing. I suppose the 5 of us will meet up at 6?" Hiyori wondered,

"Why 6? Aren't we supposed to be there at 7 sharp?" Nagihiko asked.

"Well yeah, but let's just meet up at 6. If we're all tired, we still have an hour rest. It's better to be early, we might end up being late if we attempted the 7 o'clock sharp" Hiyori responded.

~.~ At Rei's (Rima's POV) ~.~

I was sitting on Rei's bed with my laptop in my lap. I had finished packing up for the trip tomorrow, I just texted Nagihiko wondering if he was home or not, and I was now video chatting with 2 of my close friends who I've known since childhood – Amu & Yaya.

"Rima-tan is lucky! You get to go on a trip!" Yaya squealed.

Sometimes, it pisses me off that she's so ecstatic. Scratch that. It pisses me off all the time. However, despite that, she's a good friend of mine. Back when Easter was free, hunting and kidnapping people, whenever Amu was with Utau – bitch – I was left with Yaya, or Nagihiko. I socialized with Yaya, because back then I hated Nagihiko from the base of my existence.

"No… not really…" I replied emotionlessly, as I read some Gag Comics I forced Nagihiko to buy me a few days ago.

"Oh come on Rima, it'll be fun!" Amu said, happily as she clapped her hands together.

"Says by the one who isn't going! If you're grandma didn't fall off a ladder and you're dad just had to insist on moving to Europe to care for her and watch her, than you'd be going to the trip with us too!" I shouted.

Why am I shouting? I'm alone in someone else's room, on the computer. That's just sad… Rei invited me over, and he went out for a bit. He told me to wait a while.

"Rima its fine! You have Nagi and Hiyori-chan to come with you!" Amu exclaimed. I guess her Cool n' Spicy attitude has been let down, and she's being her real self. Maybe that's because she had to move to Europe?

"Oh, Amu-chi, can I hear you speak English?" Yaya asked excitedly.

"I just moved here a month ago! You've got to be kidding me!" Amu screeched. Tch.

"Get Ikuto to help tutor you in English. Besides, the guy has been around the world or at least, half of the world and its countries. It'll be easy considering he came with you" I replied, smirking as I watched one part of my screen turned red. Pssh, blushing that easily after just hearing the guy's name?

As Yaya was asking Amu such trivial questions, I sat on Rei's bed, because he texted me wanting to see me. Of course he asked if he could come to _my_ house, however luckily I have at least some knowledge in my head. I was living with Nagihiko Fujisaki, the one person Rei didn't like. Especially because he thinks I would lose my virginity to him than to my own boyfriend all because I was in his group for our fieldtrip. Gosh, I love him and all, but sometimes he's a real douche.

I felt a pair of arms suddenly wrap around my shoulders, and before I knew it I was basically sitting on Rei's lap. Pretty unbelievable how I didn't feel the sudden weight change in this ultra comfy bed… I stared into Rei's cyan eyes for about 2 minutes or so.

"Aww! You guys are such a cute couple!" Amu clapped. I redirected my attention, along with my vision back to the computer screen to where my 2 friends were staring. Well obviously, but I mean staring; like intensely. It felt like they were sitting in front of me in reality in Rei's room, their eyes were like piercing right through me!

"Yeah! Rima-tan and Kitami-senpai is cute!" Yaya squealed. I blushed red, while Rei smiled. Quickly, he planted a kiss on my cheek. It felt… like he didn't even love me… it felt so emotionless. Did he want to break up? Was that why he called me over?

Okay, I hate naïve and clichéd things, and being all concerned. You've watched those animes and read those mangas right? Well, if you haven't they freak over all the slightest details that might lead their relationships to an end. One would feel concerned and worried right? Not me. Or at least, so I thought. Right now, I'm playing the role I exactly hate. Stupid romance seriously gets me messed up sometimes!

I noticed a red blinking light on the bottom left corner, requesting for a chat. It read 'OtakuAndNeko' and obviously I knew it was Hiyori. Hiyori originally had Otaku; however Kuro hacked into her account and added 'AndNeko' onto the name. The boy cared for cats, and the Japanese word for Cat is Neko.

I clicked accept, and there were 2 faces that appeared on webcam. Hiyori & Kuro, whose first name is Usui,

"Hi…" Hiyori said emotionless, however her face was red.

"Hey" the 3 of us (me, Amu & Yaya) greeted. Hiyori sat there, and silence engulfed us for about 3 minutes. Suddenly, Hiyori then got up and walked away.

"Sorry… she has a fever but I forced her to greet you guys" Kuro said, smiling hesitantly as he kept his head turned back, I'm assuming he was staring at Hiyori who apparently had a fever.

"Well, aren't you two being romantic!" he exclaimed, while he laughed. Amu and Yaya both joined in with Kuro and all three of them were laughing. Idiots…

~.~ Hiyori's POV (From earlier today – later today where they're talking) ~.~

"Usui, why the hell are you here?" I asked, as I lay in my bed. I had a fever of 103 degrees (39.5 Celsius) and my mother just had to make me lie down in bed. I was boiling, and I was sweating so much. And just when I was _this_ close to falling asleep, a certain idiot walked into my room and started bugging me. And my mom just had to offer him to take care of me.

"Your mom called me over. Anyways, let us go online and look for some people to annoy" he exclaimed as he grabbed my laptop from my desk.

He logged on and scrolled around on my Skype, looking for people to bug. Finally he came across a name and requested a chat. As we waited to be accepted, he dragged me out of bed and sat me in front of the screen, on him.

"What… The... Hell… Are… You… Doing." I said feeling dizzier as each second passed by.

"You're going to greet them! It's not nice to just lie over there when I'll be talking to people. Kay?" he said, smiling a goofy smile. I sighed, and luckily he let me sit on his lap. If not, I'd probably fall off the chair due to my dizziness.

Rima accepted the request sent by the idiot Usui, and I emotionlessly said Hi to them, realizing that there was another conversation with Amu and Yaya. My vision was still blurry, however I could see some things clearly and I took notice that Rei was on the webcam as well, hugging Rima. I didn't need my glasses to be right, I didn't want to take this conversation in so I quickly got off Usui, and walked away, wavering back and forth due to my dizziness.

I lay on my bed, and listened to Usui have a conversation with them for about 5 minutes, and then saying that he needed to take care of me, so he logged off and walked over to where I lay.

"Hiyori, why did you just get up like that?" he asked me. His eyes were filled with concern, and I just smiled.

"No big deal. I have a fever of 103 degrees… it's only natural" I explained, although that wasn't exactly my answer. It was a part of my answer. However, the real answer is: it's because Rei was there.

Usui slapped both his hands onto my heated cheeks. He looked at me, and again I saw the concern in his eyes.

"Don't lie to me Hiyo. It's because Rei was there right?" Usui said in a serious tone. I simply nodded, and slapped his hand off my face not wanting him to catch my sickness and come down with a fever himself.

"What about Rei?" a voice called. My sister was leaning on the door frame, with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Arisa-neesan!" Usui called, as my sister walked into the room, and sat on my bed to check my temperature.

"Childish. You're in the eighth grade for crying out loud, don't call me neesan. It's only acceptable for my little sister over here" she explained, as she caressed my forehead.

"Anyways, what about Rei? Has he gone for another girl?" Arisa-neesan asked,

"Onee-chan… help us…" I said quietly.

"You know a lot already. Rei is the type who plays with girls. Go speak to Keigo if you want any advice. I mean, Keigo is his best friend" Arisa-neesan explain.

Slowly, I got dizzier and dizzier up to the point where I just passed out.

~.~ The Next Day ~.~

Thank you lord today I felt better. I woke up at 4:30 a.m., all because of Usui. He threw his suitcase onto my balcony which made a huge noise. And what was worse was that it was so freaking heavy it broke a part of the railing off! Here's what happened;

I immediately jumped out of bed to see what the problem was right after the loud CRASH happened.

"What. The. Hell." I said, as I stared at the half broke railing of my balcony, a huge luggage that was just randomly tossed onto my balcony, and of course the trouble maker; Usui Kuro sitting on his railing of his balcony. Bastard.

"Morning!" he said, waving to me.

"Morning my ass! What the hell did you just do?" I shrieked.

"We have a fieldtrip today. Remember you suggested we all meet up at 6?" he replied, completely ignoring what I just shrieked.

"That doesn't answer my freaking question! Why the hell did you throw your luggage onto my balcony, and destroy a part of it might I add?" I yelled, annoyed that he would have the guts to change the topic.

"I threw it because I didn't want to walk downstairs dragging this huge thing, go to your house, drag it up your stairs, wake you up and then drag it back down, and ride with it in the subway on our way to school" he plainly explained. Seriously?

I looked at the time and noticed we were arguing for about 10 minutes. It was already 4:40, so I went inside, of course having Usui stalk me in. I went to the washroom that was just a few meters away from my bed. I took a shower for about 30-40 minutes and got out around 5:20, and I saw Usui was on my bed reading one of my manga's.

I put on a pair of bright red skinny jeans, a black and white tank top, and a dark green jacket that had its sleeves end at my elbows. I slipped on a pair of mid-leg length brown boots and walked out.

"What're you reading?" I asked, as I approached my bed where Usui lay there reading manga.

"Vampire Knight. I wanted to see why you were so obsessed with Zero, and hated Kaname" he responded, engaged in the book.

"If you want to read them, read it online. I don't have room to fit anything into my luggage anymore" I explained, taking the manga out of his hands and placed it back into my shelf of manga. I quickly walked over to my side table and slipped on my glasses. I took a hair elastic that was wrapped around my wrist, and tied my jet black with red streaks waist-length hair into a high ponytail, and dragged my luggage out from underneath my bed.

The two of us walked downstairs, dragging out luggage and I came into the kitchen where my mom was already awake cleaning, having just finished making breakfast. Her chest-length brown hair was tied into a ponytail, and her bangs covered her face.

"Hi mom…" I said emotionlessly. I wasn't exactly 'excited' to go to this fieldtrip. But whatever…

"Morning darling! Oh and you too Usui" my mom said, grinning cheerfully.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh, having my mom realize Usui was here and adding him in last minute to her sentence making him seem as if he's a third wheel really brighten ups my day.

"G'morning Ms. Mizuhara" Usui said politely, as he walked over to the table and grabbed a piece of toast spreading jam all over it with the butter knife laid on the plate of toast.

"Are you guys excited?" my mom said excitedly, as she looked over from the coffee table that she was cleaning.

"No not really" I plainly said. I went to grab a piece of toast, and quickly ate it. After I went to my mom and gave her a big bear hug.

"Ah?" she said, and hugged me back.

"See you in a week!" I said, pulling out of the hug and smiling. I ran over to my luggage, and waved goodbye to my mother one last time for the week, and dragged Usui out with me.

"Well aren't you excited?" he laughed. I smacked him across the head with my one free hand.

"I just didn't want to see my mom cry" I replied, walking forward while Usui sat at the side of the road moaning in pain, as he rubbed his head comically. You can think about those dramatic scenes in animes that are utterly funny.

~.~ At School (Normal POV) ~.~

"Why did we have to come so freaking early?" Rima yawned, as she glared at Nagihiko.

"Hiyori-chan suggested so. It's better to be early so we don't get late, than be late and be left behind!" Nagihiko replied, as he chose which drink to get from the vending machine.

"Rima, why don't you just go to sleep? It's only 6:05, it'll be okay right? We basically have an hour more until we have to actually be here for the trip" Kyoko suggested, as she took out her iPod to listen to music. She hummed along the song 'Set Fire to the Rain' by Adele.

Rima took Kyoko's advice, and laid her head on a pillow she brought for the bus ride to the place outside the city. She grabbed a blanket that Kyoko brought and placed it over her small body, and drifted to sleep.

~.~ 40 minutes later ~.~

"HEEYYY!" a voice shouted. Nagihiko turned around from the vending machine with his tea and noticed that Hiyori and Usui had finally come.

"You're being noisy" Hiyori said, as she looked away.

"So, munchkin over there is sleeping?" Usui asked, as they finally got to where the rest stood. They dropped their luggages beside the sleeping Rima.

"No, she's eating cheese" Kyoko said sarcastically as she stopped humming to her song.

"Thank you once again for the sarcasm. Is it okay if I explain what Niisan told me?" Usui asked, directing his attention to Hiyori.

"Oh yeah… sure I guess" she replied, sitting herself down beside Rima and taking out a sketchbook to draw.

"Okay, so my brother – Rei's best friend, told me about all the crap that Rei goes around doing. Currently, he has 4 girlfriends. Rima, Susan, Arisa and the latest one is a girl in our grade in school council named Kisa" Usui explained.

"4? Damn that guy is a player!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Wait, 4? Arisa is Hiyori's sister right? And Susan is that girl Hiyori and I saw at the restaurant the other day right?" Nagihiko asked, confirming. Hiyori nodded.

"Wait, doesn't Kisa know that Rei is dating Rima? The whole school basically knows, right?" Kyoko asked.

"Everyone in the middle school division should know. Barely anyone from the Elementary division should know, and only few should know in the high school division" Usui explained

"So why is Kisa, who is from the middle school division, dating him?" Nagihiko asked

"The girl has problems I'm assuming" Hiyori replied, as she continued to draw in her sketchbook.

"Well I'm sorry for having problems" a high pitched voice replied. Everyone – excluding Rima of course who was sleeping – looked over to see a girl their age that had mid-chest wavy blonde hair, and piercing sapphire eyes.

She wore a black long sleeve button up, that ended mid-thighs, and she had black leggings underneath that ended barely past her knees. She also wore black flats, and has a red headband with a bow in her hair.

"Kisa-chan?" Nagihiko asked, looking over to the beautiful young girl.

"President and his friends. If you're wondering why I'm going out with the little munchkins boyfriend, then I'll explain. It's because I want to publicly humiliate the boy. He's played around too much with girls, and I'm growing tired of it. Therefore, to stop him from playing with girls' hearts, I will humiliate the boy until he cries" Kisa explained, threateningly.

Rima suddenly started turning, and slowly opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked, tiredly.

"6:55. Get up, the teachers are already here" Kisa said, pointing to Tokishima-sensei and Hanazono-sensei who were behind them, standing with a bunch of other students, waiting for the last bunch of students to arrive.

"Students! Please quiet down!" Hanazono-sensei called, trying to settle down the rowdy crowd of eighth graders.

Everyone continued to keep chatting, and many complaints were heard. Both Tokishima-sensei and Hanazono-sensei themselves couldn't get everyone to be quiet. Finally, our loveable blackmailer lost her nerve.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP! OR I SWEAR I'LL BLACKMAIL YOU AND MAKE THIS TRIP EVEN WORSE THAN IT ALREADY IS!" she shouted. Everyone in the crowd stopped talking, and all looked forward to where the teachers' stood, along with that loveable person. Loveable? Meh, not really. Why? _Because_ it was Hiyori.

"T-Thank you Mizuhara-san…" the two teachers thanked, hesitantly. Hiyori nodded, and went over to where here luggage and friends were.

**I want to hint this out, and it's a spoiler. RIMA WILL BE KICKED OUT OF THE FUJISAKI HOUSEHOLD very soon. Where's the romance between Nagi and Rima, well you'll just have to wait until like chapter 30 or something… I feel so disappointed that I keep circling my story around my OC's instead of the real actual anime characters… so don't kill me again… I was already lectured by a friend of mines who read is at school. God he's scary. **

**Anyways, Review :D**


	14. Crappy Field Trip, Day 1

"Alright class, our bus will arrive shortly. Approximately 5 minutes from now. Please get into your groups, after attendance, and I will come to each group momentarily to show your group which room you'll be in" Hanazono-sensei explained. Slowly, the teachers called person after person on attendance and the bus has finally arrived.

"Everyone from my class please get into your groups. Unfortunately, Hanazono-sensei's class and our class will be separated since there isn't enough room for everyone to fit onto the bus. The only exception from Hanazono-sensei's class who will accompany us is Mashiro-san who is in Fujisaki-kun's group." Tokishima-sensei explained, as he grabbed a few luggage's from the students and slowly brought them up with him to put into the storage (sort of like on an airplane)

"So our room has 2 double beds, and that's about it…" Nagihiko said slowly, as he looked at everyone in his group hesitantly.

"But there're 5 of us…" Kyoko said, frowning.

Usui jumped onto Hiyori and hung onto her like a monkey.

"You two can sleep together! Hiyo, Rima and I will sleep on the other bed!" he smiled, wanting to hook Nagihiko and Kyoko up.

"Ew, why the hell would we sleep with you?" Hiyori asked, as she tried to tear his arms around her off.

"Because I'm loveable!" he exclaimed, clutching on tighter

"You're not even _close_ to loveable. And I'm not going to sleep in the same bed as you. I'd rather have it us girls together and you _things_ together" Rima replied, glaring daggers at Usui.

"T-That's true!" Kyoko responded quickly, trying to hide her blush. However, that attempt failed epically.

"Bleh, you're no fun!" Usui pouted, as he continued to hug tightly onto Hiyori. Everyone narrowed their eyes at Hiyori suspiciously.

"I thought you didn't like people touching you" Kyoko said bitterly since Hiyori always avoided Kyoko's hugs.

"Eh? She never avoids my hugs!" Usui laughed. Kyoko started glaring daggers at the two of them. If looks could kill, Usui would probably be buried 5 feet underground. Hiyori, maybe she'd probably be in the hospital. Not dead though.

"Kuro-san, Mizuhara-san, no opposite gender contact please" Tokishima-sensei strictly said, as he walked up to the group of 5 who were the only ones left outside, not on the bus.

"Sorry…" they both apologized, as they slowly walked over towards the bus. On the bus, the girls who were sitting near the windows, glared at Hiyori considering Usui Kuro – one of the hottest guys aside from the top 3 (he's the fourth hottest) was hugging her. People usually conclude that Hiyori is blackmailing him to do such things, or she's a witch who uses black magic on him to make him love her, etc with the fantasies, none are actually true of course. It's Usui himself doing all these things to Hiyori. Not vice versa.

"Stop glaring at me. I have something I can use against every single one of you, and I won't hesitate to spill it to the class, let alone the school" Hiyori threatened as she glared at the crowd. Especially Yumi and her group, who also had fake love for Usui, like they had for the other "hotties" at school.

All the girls immediately stopped glaring. All but one, who was an exchange student named Tara. The girl only stopped glaring, after her friend, who was sitting beside her grabbed her arm and told her to stop glaring.

Usui grabbed Hiyori's arm, and dragged her to the back. Unfortunately, all the seats were seated for two, so Hiyori and Usui were together; Nagihiko and Rima were together while Kyoko was the lonesome who was paired with Kisa.

The whole ride, it was silent between Nagihiko and Rima, which was quite rare. Usually they would be bickering over something useless, even though they were somewhat friends now. Rima didn't know how to start a conversation with Nagihiko, and Nagihiko didn't want to blurt out 'Rei's cheating on you'. Rima didn't like the silence, considering she was use to Nagihiko talking to her politely, and it bugged her that he didn't say a word to her. Not a _single_ word.

Suddenly, Nagihiko got a text message.

_'Why aren't u talking to her? Can't u see that she doesn't like the silence between u 2? –Kyoko'_

Nagihiko looked back to his right diagonally, and saw Kyoko glaring at the two of them who weren't talking to each other.

_'I don't want the news to slip. The field trip is just starting; won't it be hell for her? –Nagi'_

_'Still, talk to the damn girl! –Kyoko'_

_'NO! I'm not risking it –Nagi'_

"Why don't you just talk to her? She isn't even a meter away" Rima said quietly. Nagihiko turned over to the petite brunette beside him.

"Eh? Did you say something?" Nagihiko asked. Rima mumbled something.

"What was that?" Nagihiko asked, being persistent.

"Shut up! Jeez" Rima exclaimed, annoyed that he kept persisting on her to talk.

"Oh right, how's Amu doing?" Nagihiko asked curiously, forgetting all about worrying that he'd blurt out a secret.

"She's fine. Still sucking at English, but she'll survive" Rima replied, as she stared at Nagihiko's phone, wondering what he was texting about.

"She wasn't very… good at English in the first place, eh?" Nagihiko replied, hesitantly.

Rima laughed. It was actually the first time Rima laughed in a while, other than when talking to Amu & Yaya online. She barely laughed when she was with Rei; however that was only because Rei was never around to hang out with.

"Good to see you laughing!" Nagihiko smiled. Rima looked over, still smiling; however it was only a small smile.

"It's weird…" Rima whispered, looking out the bus window.

"What is?" Nagihiko asked, as he continued to stare at Rima, wondering what was weird.

_That you and everyone else have been basically weird for quite a while… barely any of you talk to me anymore _Rima thought, but she didn't say a word after Nagihiko's question. Nagihiko, who was still waiting for an answer got a sudden text message.

_Kyoko: Why'd you stop talking? _

_Nagi: IDK… she just looked out the window, whispered something and stopped talking. I didn't want to persist and end up annoying her _

_Kyoko: What did she whisper?_

_Nagi: 'It's weird' but she didn't answer my question after_

_Kyoko: Why would she say 'it's weird' for no reason? What were you guys talking about before?_

_Nagi: I kept persisting to make her talk and she gave in and then I talked about Amu!_

_Kyoko: Srsly? NEVER TALK ABOUT ANOTHER GIRL WHEN IT'S A ONE ON ONE DISCUSSION! My god, how innocent are you?_

_Nagi: It's not like we're dating. Amu is both of our best friends'._

Suddenly Nagihiko felt a sudden pressure on his shoulder. He turned his head, to see Rima asleep and leaning on his shoulder. He continued to text Kyoko, but unaware to him that Rima was awake reading their conversation.

~.~ 2 hours later ~.~

"Everyone! We're here now; I apologize for the 2 hour trip. It was originally an hour and 15 minutes, however traffic has its ways right?" Tokishima-sensei joked. The students just looked at him, and he signalled them to get their luggages instead of explaining what to do, not wanting to embarrass himself even further.

"Oi, Rima wake up!" Nagihiko whispered, as he shook the brunette trying to wake her up. He too had fallen asleep, and now he had realized his arm was numb.

"Oi!" Usui shouted, snapping Rima awake instantly. She looked around her, and then turned to Usui and glared.

"Stop the glaring, and get up! We're already here, and you know we're pretty lucky we even get to sleep in a hotel! They said we'll only be in that hotel once a day, and that's only for the night. Maybe not even! Considering we'll be working all day and night!" Kyoko exclaimed, dragging her luggage down the aisle, to the stairs.

"She's really tired. I refused to let her sleep on my shoulder. I took her pillow so… she's grumpy now" a girl said. Everyone shifted their gaze to where Kisa stood. Kisa walked past them, and soon the rest followed getting off the bus.

"So our room is 305B?" Usui asked. Nagihiko nodded, dragging along his luggage upstairs to search for their room.

Finally after searching for their room for 10 minutes, they finally found it on the third floor. Across of Yumi and her plastics.

"Ah? Hello!" Yumi greeted, as she walked up to the 5, swishing her hips back and forth doing so. Was she doing that because she was a model and it was natural while you were on runway? Nope, she did it to show off her huge ass, and her huge chest.

"Hi Yumi!" Usui exclaimed, waving at the girl, and her plastics who were lagging behind.

"Hi Usui-kun, Nagihiko-kun!" she exclaimed, smiling while batting her eyelashes. She came to a stop in front of her door, and her pink polka dotted luggage behind her. She was wearing a spaghetti strap pink top, with a white belt just below her cleavage, making her chest pop out more. She was wearing blue jeans that ended barely past her knees, and she wore open toed pink 5 inched high heels. She tied her light pink hair into a high ponytail, and strands of her hair that were curly at the bottom were around her face. She had a medium sized red bow on the left side of her head, and her golden hoop earrings were hanging out from beneath her hair.

Nagihiko waved, and continued to talk to Kyoko while Rima; who wasn't in any conversation frowned and went off to look for the teacher so they could get a key to get in.

"She was frowning you know…" Hiyori whispered as she passed by Nagihiko and Kyoko. She sat down beside them and stared at Usui and Yumi who were talking like they've been best friends forever.

"It's not like we can do anything okay? Do you think we enjoy ignoring her and keeping this huge secret away from her?" Nagihiko replied. Kyoko and Hiyori looked at Nagihiko, who seemed to be annoyed with himself. He was sitting on the ground with his back leaning against the wall. His legs were arched upwards, and he was bent down, his arms were hanging down from the top of his legs and his long purple hair covered his face.

"Nagi, why do you look like you're annoyed at yourself? None of this was your fault, if you were to be annoyed, shouldn't we all be?" Kyoko asked in a soothing voice, trying to make him less frustrated.

Rima walked back, with the key. Fortunately, she didn't see Nagihiko in his frustrated state. When Kyoko saw a figure coming down the hall, she guessed it was Rima so she made sure he seemed normal by having him sit cross legged and they talked about random things.

"I got the key…" she said quietly and opened the locked door. She left the people in the hallway alone to their talking, because once again she was ignored.

~.~ At 12 p.m. ~.~

"Hey, why aren't you guys inside yet?" Tokishima-sensei asked, as he approached the group of children in the hallway who weren't yet in their dorms.

"What're you talking about? We still haven't gotten our key!" Usui exclaimed, directing his attention to Tokishima-sensei.

"All the students have gotten their keys. From your group, Rima was the one who got the key. By any chance, where is Rima?" Tokishima-sensei asked,

"Rima never came back" Usui said, making an excuse.

"What're you talking about? I told you all I got the key, but you all ignored me. What's the point in explaining when I'll be ignored?" a voice called. Everyone turned to the door of room 305B and there was a petite brunette leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed. She narrowed her eyes at everyone.

"Don't blame me for your mistakes" Rima said coldly, as she turned around and walked into the dorm. Everyone stared at the door, and was snapped out of their trance ages after the door was slammed.

"Is it me or is she ruder now?" Yumi suddenly asked. It was rare for Yumi to be concerned, however she just let it slip out anyways.

"It's nothing…" Nagihiko replied, walking into the dorm, having the rest of the group follow, excluding Yumi and her plastics.

Inside, Rima was in one of the rooms given, on the double bed. She lay there sketching in a sketchbook her feelings.

"You didn't have to be so cruel. Even Yumi was concerned about you for a minute" Usui said as he walked into the room. Rima looked over, and bit her lip.

"Why are you going to cry? Are you really that fragile, to cry over my words?" Usui said, narrowing his eyes. The carefree idiot Usui was now a strict serious demon. Anyone would cry if you heard him talk to you like this

"That's… not it…" Rima mumbled, trying to hold back tears.

"Then what the hell is it?" Usui said, this time he softened up a bit but he was still serious.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" Rima shouted, throwing the closest thing possible, which luckily was a pillow.

"God, are you on your period?" he shouted, as he dodged the pillow. The pillow smacked Hiyori right in the face, causing her to drop her glass of juice. She was just walking by, to go to the other bedroom but she was murdered by a pillow all because Usui dodged it.

"There better be a good god damn reason for you to smack me with a pillow. Otherwise, I'll suffocate you with this very pillow while you sleep at night" Hiyori said, clearly pissed off and dead serious. Her crimson eyes were now darkening, and her glasses were on the ground. Thankfully, they didn't shatter into pieces.

"N..No…" Usui said hesitantly, and he quickly dashed out the door before he could be slaughtered like a pig and a hunter who's going to sell it in the market.

Hiyori watched as the 15 year old boy she's known all her life run out the door, before redirecting her attention to the small brunette who was drawing in her sketchbook who was on the verge of crying.

"It's rare to see Rima Mashiro – the ice queen this emotional over a few words eh?" Hiyori said quietly, trying not to touch any nerves. She didn't want her to be all emotional on her and start sobbing and go to her when there were any problems going on.

"Shut up" Rima mumbled, as she felt a little better.

"So, why were you on the verge of crying?" Hiyori asked, as she approached the bed and sat down on it. She laid herself horizontal, while Rima was vertical.

"No reason…" Rima said quickly. The tears were no longer threatening to fall, but she didn't want to explain what the reason for that emotional breakdown was.

_ Baby you light up my world like nobody else, _

_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, _

_ But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell _

_ You don't know _

"Hello?" Hiyori responded, as she picked up her cell phone.

"No… I'm with her right now, why?" Hiyori replied after the other speaker said a few words. She nodded and said her goodbyes, after a few minutes.

"Is 'her' referring to me?" Rima suddenly asked, as she stopped drawing and looked towards the crimson eyed blackmailer who was sitting along with her on the bed.

"Yep. Tokishima called, we need to go meet up at the lobby. We'll start working today" Hiyori explained, as she shoved her iPhone into her back pocket of her jeans, and grabbed Rima, more like drag Rima, out of the bedroom and down the hall to the elevator.

"Why does it seem like everyone hates me?" Rima whispered very quietly. A normal person wouldn't have been able to hear it, including Hiyori. However, Hiyori had a very good sense of hearing.

"What do you mean?" Hiyori asked, as she leaned back waiting until the elevator reached the lobby.

"Huh? Oh nothing" Rima replied back. _Everyone ignores me. Even Nagihiko! He never ever does that! _Rima thought. That's what she wanted to say, and luckily she had self control from blurting it out.

The elevator finally arrived at the lobby, and when the elevator door opened everyone had their attention on the 2 who were in the elevator.

"Glad you two could join us" Hanazono-sensei said, as she motioned the two to come and join the group of teenagers who were surrounding them and previously groaning and moaning complaining over and over again over the same things.

"Why're we here?" Saaya exclaimed, in her casual snobbish voice, as she narrowed her eyes at the teachers.

"I've explained this before Saaya-chan; it's so we can all see how lucky we are to be middle classed. We're fortunate to have homes, and electronics and such. There are people who have no home, who don't have TVs and they go through a lot of hardships. Children your age, and many who are younger suffer because of this. They don't get educated like you guys" Hanazono-sensei sighed.

"I, Saaya Yamabuki will _not_, and I repeat _not _do anything such as rubbish things like this!" Saaya shouted, causing the people who were also staying at the hotel to look over.

"Yes you will. Now shut the hell up" Hiyori snapped, causing Saaya to look over and shut up. She herself, like the rest were terrified of Hiyori.

"Hiyo, language" Usui whispered into her ear, since he was beside her. The two teachers explained to the group of teenagers what their plan would be of the day.

~.~ After work (6:50-7:00) ~.~

"I'm tired" Kyoko complained, as she walked down the hallway with Nagihiko. Everyone was separated, and Rima went ahead of everyone else. Hiyori and Usui left a few minutes before Kyoko and Nagihiko, so they were the only two left from their group.

"Don't you think Rima has been… quiet lately?" Kyoko asked, curiously as she looked at Nagihiko.

"Yeah… I wonder when we should tell her." Nagihiko sighed,

"I mean, I think she's starting to get suspicious" he added running his hand through his long purple hair.

"Obviously. It's because you're acting different the most. She'd probably be wondering 'Where's the gentleman Nagihiko?' or 'Why is he acting like a total stranger now?'" Kyoko joked.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking" a voice said. Kyoko and Nagihiko spun around quickly, and were terrified of what they saw standing in front of them. What was it you ask? A pissed off Rima, who was emitting an evil aura.

"R-Rima?" they both said in unison staring at the petite brunette who had her arms crossed while glaring at them. And might I add that she heard their _whole_ conversation?

* * *

><p><strong>This is one of the shorter chapters. Sorry, if it isn't exactly exciting… I totally skipped out on the field trip part where they actually do work. So sorry about that. I don't know what I should do, like when they are working and all… anyways, I hope you at least enjoyed this chapter? XD<strong>

**Also, if you want to know the song that I used for Hiyori's cellphone ringtone - it's _What Makes You Beautiful_ by _One Direction_. Louis Tomlinson FTW! :D **


	15. Secret's Out!

"Well?" Rima said coldly.

"D-Did you hear our conversation by any chance?" I asked nervously, as I gently gripped onto Nagihiko's sleeve.

"Yeah. Every single word" Rima replied, as she continued to glare at us.

Nagihiko was about to say something, but Rima spoke before he got a single word out.

"So, what is this "secret" you guys are hiding from me?" Rima asked.

Secret? Oh it's nothing! The fact that you're boyfriend is cheating on you, is no secret. Really. A lot of people know that Rei is a cheater. Scratch that, only the high schoolers know that he cheats on girls, yet they still go out with him!

The first thing that popped into my head was to grab Nagihiko by the arm and run. Before I realized it, I unconsciously did exactly so. Now we were sprinting down the long hallways, and surely we couldn't go to our hotel room, considering Rima stayed in there along with us. Luckily for us, Rima isn't exactly _athletic_. And hallelujah that I was! We ran straight for the open elevator, and got in right before it closed. By the time Rima made it halfway down the hall, the elevator door had already closed.

"W-What… The… Heck?" Nagihiko said, breathing in and out exhausted. He was bent over, hands on his legs breathing heavily. I myself was tired, but because I'm an athletic person I had no problems. I was only breathing somewhat heavily.

"Sorry… I was thinking about what to do, and I unconsciously did the first thing that popped into my head" I replied, leaning onto the glass mirrors that surrounded the elevator.

"Well, aren't we screwed?" I said calmly, since there was a silence between us.

"You think?" Nagihiko said sarcastically. Lately, he hasn't been his usual self. Perhaps it's because it's difficult for him to talk to someone after finding out that a girl he's been 'friends' with for years now, had a bastard for a boyfriend.

The elevator door slowly opened, and revealed the hotel's dining area. Nagihiko and I walked out of the elevator, and saw that the dining area was unbelievably fancy. Well, we should've expected it… considering this was a 5-star hotel, where even celebrities come to stay at.

The hall had a beautiful red carpet along the floors, with golden flower designs on the sides. There were medium sized glass chandeliers, distanced about 10-15 feet apart. Along the hall, there were red sofas where people could sit on, and socialize. I looked around to see people in unbelievably fancy clothing. We walked down the hall from where the elevator was, to where the tables and waiters were serving. I skimmed the room to see fancy clothing, and my attention was settled on a girl with crimson red eyes.

"Hiyori!" I shouted, as I ran across the dining hall, to where half the students from our class were sitting along with her. They were all fancy, while Nagihiko and I were just casual.

"Why are you casual? Tokishima-sensei clearly said that during dinner, we need to be formal" Hiyori said emotionlessly, as she cut her steak. I settled myself in the empty seat beside her to her right, and stared at her.

"How long do you intend on staring at me?" she said, as she continued to cut her steak.

"Rima almost found out… she knows there's a secret we're keeping from her" I said slowly. Hiyori dropped her fork and knife, and diverted her attention from the steak to me.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Just. Say?" she asked, slowly emphasizing every word.

"I was just talking to Nagi! I didn't know she heard our whole conversation!" I exclaimed. People around us turned to see the huge commotion. Luckily for me, Hiyori glared at every single person staring and they all immediately went back to eating their food.

"Neither did I. Luckily Rima isn't exactly what you'd call athletic" Nagihiko said, as he finally arrived at our table and took the empty seat beside Usui, who was on the left of Hiyori.

"Kyoko, what the hell did you say that might've caused the secret to leak?" Usui asked, as he turned his attention to me and glared like Hiyori was.

"I… I was just joking… Nagi was wondering if we should tell her, and I just joked that she was probably wondering why he was acting like a total stranger!" I hesitated.

"Baka! Now what? She's suspicious! You don't expect us to tell her the secret now, do you?" Hiyori shouted, as she rubbed her temples in frustration.

Rima ran into the dining hall, and lucky for us that Usui basically had hawk eyes. He spotted her right away, and pushed both Nagihiko and I under the table to hide us. Rima walked over to the table and I'm assuming she was glaring at Usui and Hiyori.

"Where are Nagihiko and Kyoko?" she asked, with venom in her voice. I assumed she had her arms crossed, and I guessed correctly, she was glaring.

"I don't know. Go -" Hiyori started, however she was quickly interrupted.

"Are you looking for Fujisaki-kun and Kyoko-chan?" a feminine voice asked. Everyone turned and looked at the person who was speaking. Unfortunately, we couldn't see who it was, since we were under the table.

"Yeah, do you know where they are?" Rima replied

"Yes I do know. In fact…" the feminine voice answered. I was about to jump out from under the table and suffocate the female who was about to reveal where we hid. Luckily, I was stopped by the other person who was under the table along with me – Nagihiko.

"Mhhmph" I said, well, I tried to say however my voice was muffled since Nagihiko had his hand clamped over my mouth.

"Don't worry. If it's Tadase, he surely wouldn't reveal our hiding spot" he whispered into my ear. Back up, Tadase who apparently is the feminine voice, is a HE? Damn it, I thought it was a girl! Jesus, what is up with the people Nagi and Rima are friends with? God!

My heart was beating fast, I was both nervous that Tadase would spill where we hid, and the second reason why my heart was beating fast was because the person I really liked was so close to me!

"Well? Tadase, tell me where the hell they are!" Rima snapped.

"Oh um sorry about that. They were here earlier… but I don't seem to know where they have gone. Try checking your hotel room" he said, making an excuse as he received a glare from my, of course best friend – Hiyori.

After a few minutes, Hiyori motioned me and Nagihiko to come up from under the table. We all walked out, to where the long hallway was. It was where we were earlier, at the elevator gawking at the beautiful fancy hall.

"I'm going to tell her soon…" Nagihiko said quietly. I looked over to him in surprise.

"Wait what?" Hiyori and I shouted in unison. Is he crazy? He's going to tell the ice queen about her boyfriend cheating on her?

"I feel bad, you know… I'm not like you guys, it's easy for you! I'm…" he replied, I was about to say something but Hiyori managed to speak before me.

"Too innocent? Too pure? Bite me. It was for her sake, wasn't it? So why are you just going to say it after days of finding out?" was what she said. And she said in a bittery voice.

"I already said so. I'm doing it because I don't like keeping secrets from her, okay?" he replied, frustrated.

"You're not going to do it, understand? If you try, I have pictures I can sell to your fan club and then the school" Hiyori replied, threatening him.

Usui let out a small laugh, while I looked back and forth from the three. What was so funny about pictures? It couldn't be that bad, right?

"Pictures? Of what?" Nagihiko asked hesitantly. I assumed he knew what she spoke of, but wanted to confirm it 100 percent.

Hiyori smirked. She took out a picture, and I looked at it. It was of a girl with long purple hair tied up, in the Seiyo academy elementary girl's uniform. Usui burst out laughing, up to the extent where he dropped to the floor, and held onto his sides. He even had tears in his eyes! Nagihiko on the other hand stared at the picture, with his jaw wide open. Now that I think about it the picture sort of looked like…

"GIVE THAT TO ME!" Nagihiko shouted, as he ran towards the crimson eyed blackmailer. He tried to get the picture, by chasing her however like me; Hiyori was an athlete as well. They were running around the hall, as I just stared and Usui had continued to laugh.

"Um… who was that girl in the picture?" I asked hesitantly, looking towards Usui who had finally somewhat recovered from his laughing spree. He was standing up beside me, one hand on his side, while the other was wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"Hah… you don't recognize 'her'?" he asked, looking over to me, as he still had a few giggles coming out from his mouth.

"Eh? Um, am I supposed to?" I asked hesitantly. She looked unbelievably familiar, but I couldn't figure out who it was.

"Here, it's like a puzzle. Think this; Why did Hiyori suddenly stick up a picture of a girl from elementary while talking about blackmailing Nagihiko with photos, who does that 'girl' resemble and why was Nagihiko chasing after Hiyori desperately for the picture?" he replied, as we continued to stare at the boy in casual clothing failing to catch the girl wearing a black strapless dress that ended barely past her knees.

I tried to figure out the answer to the 3 questions Usui just asked me.

Why did Hiyori stick up a picture of a girl from elementary while talking about blackmailing Nagihiko with photos?

My conclusion was: No idea.

Who does that 'girl' represent?

My answer was that she's a girl who was a part of the Guardians, considering she was wearing the cape that the Guardians wore.

Why is Nagihiko chasing Hiyori, trying desperately to get the picture?

I don't have one hell of a clue.

"Jeez, you're so dense" Usui mumbled. I glanced over, and pouted.

"So what? Anyways, just tell me who the girl is!" I exclaimed, wanting to figure who that beautiful girl in the picture was.

"You're going to be one hell of a surprised child" Usui laughed.

"That's Nadeshiko, AKA our very own Nagihiko" he added, laughing once again. If this was an anime, I'd probably pass out and have my soul coming out of my body. But that's anime style, in reality I stared in shock, stumbling and almost falling.

"W-what? Wait what the hell?" I shouted, as I fell to the floor. Nagihiko… was a girl? Gender change?

"Stupid, if you're wondering that he had a gender change you're absolutely wrong! He used to cross dress back in elementary since in their family, they raise boys to be like girls to help them with their dancing" Hiyori explained, as she ran up to us. Nagihiko was meters away panting, and sweating like a pig. On the other hand, Hiyori was breathing normally and barely broke a sweat. Damn, thank you we're not in an athlete competition, otherwise he'd be dead in a corner compared to her athletic abilities.

"So, Nagi used to cross dress…" I said letting the information sink in.

"Yes I did, now Hiyori give me the freaking picture!" Nagihiko replied, as he stumbled over to where we stood.

"If you promise not to tell Rima about Rei" Hiyori said innocently. I shivered. Hiyori… innocent?

"Fine… but don't shoot me if I end up blurting it out if she persists while I'm angry" Nagihiko said grabbing the picture from Hiyori before she even realized it. Well that's a change for once!

Without answering, Hiyori walked back to the elevator with Usui beside her. I honestly felt jealous for once. Stupid Usui, always with _my_ best friend!

Nagihiko and I followed minutes after the two left. We were walking to our hotel room, when I heard someone talking. I only heard one voice, so I assumed that person was on the phone, or the person was too lonely so they had an imaginary friend who they talk to in broad daylight. I quickly grabbed Nagihiko by the arm and I decided that we would eavesdrop on the conversation.

"So they won't tell me. What should I do?" the voice said. It sounded really familiar, and I wanted to peek to see who it was, but I didn't want to risk the chance of being discovered for eavesdropping.

"No! I don't want to talk to him!' the voice complained. No words were exchange, well from what I could hear. They weren't clear so I can't exactly describe what they said.

"Ew, why the hell would I persist? Who the hell do you think I am?" the voice said.

~.~ The "mystery" person who was on the phones' POV ~.~

I walked around the corner, and whipped out my blackberry. I quickly dialled a familiar number that I've had on my cell for years.

"_Hello?"_

"Problem. I heard the usual duo speaking about this secret that made them seem different lately" I responded, completely ignoring my friend's greeting.

"_So what? I'm in London England, and its 10:30 in the morning and you're lucky there's no school today!"_ my friend shrieked over the phone

"What are you trying to do? Make my ears bleed? Anyways… help me damn it!" I shouted over the phone.

"_Ugh, what happened?"_

"I was walking down the hall and saw Nagihiko along with Kyoko, the girl who looks somewhat similar to your lover boy down in London with you. They were talking about me! Behind my back!" I exclaimed

"_I'll ignore what you said about 'lover boy'. Anyways, what were they saying?"_ she said, informing me that she ignored what I said about her lover.

"They were saying crap about me being quiet, and me wondering about stupid things, and then this secret appears in Kyoko's sentence, which caught my attention" I replied, leaning my petite frame onto the wall. I peeked out from the corner quickly to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"_Okay, so?"_ was all she said. That's it!

"So they won't tell me. What should I do?" I asked desperately.

"_Here, I'm not good with these types of problems. I'll give it to Ikuto, he might help you since you're one of my best friends!" _she said, making an excuse not to give me advice.

"No! I don't want to talk to him!" I whined, I wasn't exactly in the mood to speak to someone who is apparently a 'thieving perverted cat', that my best friend was in love with.

"I'll put it on speaker…" Amu replied, ignoring my complaints. I didn't answer; I just simply waited until they started speaking.

"_What?"_ the deep voice complained.

"_Oi! Don't be so rude Ikuto!" _Amu whispered. I thought: Hey stupid, you're on speaker and you seriously suck at whispering!

"_I really don't want to talk to your friend. Especially the sarcastic little munchkin who has some chemistry with your cross-dressing friend"_ Ikuto replied in a bored tone.

"Trust me; I don't want to talk to a 17 year old perv, who flirts with my best friend 24/7. And might I add, stayed at her house for a while when you were being chased by the cops?" I replied, pissed off.

I heard him 'tch' and then Amu explained the situation I had that I told her about.

"_So why did you drag me from the living room to your bedroom?"_ he asked, more like complained to Amu.

"_Just give her some freaking advice, or I won't talk to you!"_ Amu said, using her childish tactics to get a certain 17 year old to go along with her commands.

"_Ugh… um just keep asking them. They might just end up blurting it out when they're angry at you"_ he replied, lazily.

"Ew, why the hell would I persist? Who the hell do you think I am?" I said, almost shrieking into the phone and lecturing the stupid 17 year old my best friend had apparently fallen for. Jesus, what was this child thinking?

"_Listen, I don't __**want **__to give you advice with your little… problems. It's up to you to decide what you do; they're obviously keeping it from you. Don't you think it's better for you not to know if they're trying desperately to hide it from you? It might hurt you in the end if you find out what that secret was"_ Ikuto replied. I thought about it, and damn was this "perv" wise.

I didn't bother to say my goodbyes, I just hung up. Amu knew I would do that if I was deep in thought and actually reconsidering something. That's my best friend for you.

I walked around the corner and met two familiar people. Who? The duo who kept a specific secret from me: Kyoko and Nagihiko.

"R-Rima?" Kyoko stuttered. I sighed and looked eye to eye to them. Well not exactly, since my height difference was massive compared to them. Instead I looked up; eye to eye with them.

"Is this secret so… bad for me to know?" I asked quietly. I didn't like it when my friends kept secret. And yes, Nagihiko is my so called friend. So shut up!

I noticed that Kyoko was looking downwards, not at me but at the floor. I shifted my gaze to Nagihiko, and he was looking to the side. I realized that in both their eyes, they felt guilty. Was it because I finally figured out the reason everyone's attitude was different towards me? Was it because they felt guilty for keeping this secret from me? What was it really?

"So it is…" I replied, in a whisper. I was disappointed that there was this serious secret that involved me and I didn't even know of it. I was also disappointed that neither one of the two friends in front of me wouldn't tell me this serious matter.

I walked past them, ignoring Kyoko's calls that consisted of words such as 'Rima! Wait… look!' and 'We're sorry! Rima please, don't hate us! It's just…'

That final word in her sentence "it's just…" was stuck in my head. I spun around and narrowed my eyes at them.

"It's just what? That you guys don't have the guts to tell me?" I replied coldly. I crossed my arms as I continued to narrow my eyes at them.

"Or is it something that'll scar me?" I added in quietly.

If you're wondering why I'm acting so out of character, so much like a bitch, let me explain. I can't act normal when I know that there's a secret being kept behind my back. And to know that it was a serious matter that included me just pushed me over the edge. Wouldn't you have problems acting normally to your friends if they kept a secret about you behind your back?

I noticed Hiyori, Usui and a student from the student council: Kisa, coming up from behind Kyoko and Nagihiko.

Hiyori whispered something into Kyoko's ear, while Usui did the same to Nagihiko. The two both paused for a minute before nodding slowly.

"Fine then. We'll tell you, but let me remind you this. Don't blame us if you have a meltdown because of this news. We have been trying desperately to keep this from you, so you wouldn't have to go through hell. We tried as hard as we could to get it through his thick skull, but the idiot wouldn't listen" Hiyori explained. I thought about what she said. Back up, what is this "his thick skull" sentence? Who is he might I add?

Kyoko, who was behind Hiyori looked like she was on the verge of crying. Why was she on the verge of crying? Shouldn't it be vice versa, me on the verge of crying and Kyoko totally nervous about the news? Well she's nervous about telling me the news, while I'm nervous about receiving the news.

"Rei…" Kyoko quietly said. Luckily I heard it. My eyes widened in surprise and I was desperate in need for an explanation.

"W-What about Rei?" I asked, more like shrieked hoping to get a good answer.

Kisa sighed, as she took an elastic from her wrist and tied her medium length blonde hair into a ponytail. Her blonde hair now ended at her shoulders, but that's because her hair was tied in a high ponytail.

"Listen, your so called boyfriend, is cheating on you with like 4 girls. I'm included in that only because I want to know his crappy intentions for doing so, and we didn't want you to get hurt so we tried knocking some sense into that boy. However all of our efforts didn't work…" Kisa explained.

I felt a sudden pain. I felt my eyes starting to tear up but I just couldn't believe it. I know I'm being emotional right now, but right now I'm like those annoying heroines in mangas. I too had emotions, so don't judge me. I'm a human too!

"D-Don't cry Rima-chan!" Nagihiko said, trying to be cheerful. Though he attempted, he failed unbelievably. I knew that he was concerned, because he didn't know how I'd react. Besides, he's barely seen me in a sad mood except for that one time when I cried about my parents fighting. It was back at the playground. The only emotions you'd see from me are pissed off emotions or no emotions at all. Being happy was a rare thing, or at least seeing me happy. I could be happy whenever, yet have a bored face or pissed off face on. They probably wouldn't think I was happy in a million years.

"Who said I was going to cry?" I replied, while sending him a weak glare. I tried my best to hide it, but unfortunately Nagihiko had known me for years. 6 years, almost 7 since I've met him. I knew he could see right through me.

As they all told me what had happen, it was still hard to believe. I thought I was going to drop to the ground and burst into tears. I was about to break, but I saw that all of them even Hiyori had a guilty look on, and even their eyes showed guilt. Why were they acting as if they're at fault? Why does every single one of them have guilt? It isn't their fault, it was mines. Why? I fell for a huge douche who turned out to be a player. Why else was I at fault? I ignored people's suggestions saying I shouldn't go out with him. I completely opposed their suggestions. Karma bites you in the ass eh?

"C-Can I see e-evidence?" I asked quietly, still on the verge of crying. Every single one of them looked over to me, curious.

"It's not that I don't believe what you're telling me. I know that Kisa says she's dating him as well, but I want to see at least some evidence" I said hesitantly. I didn't think they were lying to me. Considering Nagihiko was a part of the group, and that he sucks at keeping secrets since he could barely keep the 'Nadeshiko' secret from Amu.

"Is this good enough?" Hiyori asked, as she whipped out a picture of Rei and a girl. In the picture, Rei was sitting on the ground, with some strawberry blonde girl sitting on top leaning her back on his chest. They were kissing, you know, with her head faced upwards, while his was downwards. His arms were wrapped around her waist and let me tell you this. They were in bathing suits. The girl was wearing a bikini, and her top barely even covered her chest. It basically only covered the middle part of both her breasts, and the fabric was star shaped! Gosh she looked like a huge slut.

"Why do you have a picture of them at the beach?" Usui asked, curiously as he stared at the picture Hiyori was sticking up.

"I have my ways. You know who I am anyways" Hiyori plainly replied. Everyone was staring at me now.

I felt my eyes burning, and I knew I was either crying with tears rolling down my cheek, or my tears are barely on the corners of my eyes, ready to drop down to the ground.

I couldn't believe it. After years of knowing Rei, I wouldn't have thought he was a total player. I was completely deceived! His 'nice' attitude, his gentleness, everything. Fake. Every single one of them was fake. He wasn't gentle at all, nor was he nice because he was cheating on girls who fell head over heels in love with him. I felt _used_. I was one of those foolish girls to have fallen for a huge jackass like him. I couldn't see past the exterior personality, I saw only niceness, his prince-like aura. That is how foolish I was.

I felt tears rolling down my cheek, and before any of them could say a word, I ran away. I ran down the halls, even though I wasn't something you'd call athletic. However, I still tried right? After minutes of running, I was exhausted but I had finally reached the stairs. I didn't choose to go to the elevator; I didn't need anyone from our class or anyone who stayed at the hotel for that matter, to see my cry. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, of course I wasn't doing it successfully, since when I reached to the bottom my face was soaked with tears. I sat underneath the open space of the stairs, and turned myself into a "ball". I sat there crying my eyes out, hoping no one would know where I was and find me. As well as attempting a peaty excuse for comfort.

~.~

It had probably been 2 hours since I left my group of friends and burst into tears under the stairs. But I didn't care. My first love had broken my heart, what the hell was I suppose to do? Walk around all giggly, and happy? First of all, I wasn't that kind of person in the first place. Sure, I like comedy but walking around all giggly and happy is just _way_ too fantasized. Second of all, I just went through heartbreak from my childhood friend who I'd love for years, thinking it was fine to have a one-sided love for the rest of my life. I thought I'd be fine. I never had thought what would happen if we went out and it turned out that he was a real playboy. A guy who didn't give one care in the world how someone would feel if you had broken their heart.

Now, I knew the pain. The pain of how love doesn't work out. Knowing that you had been deceived for years, finally being loved back by that person. All of it was fake. I felt _used_ for crying out loud.

I hadn't eaten yet, but I didn't care. I continued to cry my eyes out. I kept remembering about the memories. Yeah, sure Rei and I haven't been dating for years and all, but we had dates when we were a couple. We hung out before we started going out. Those were happy times, but now those have come to an end. Our friendship, our romantic relationship, finished. They would all end. To me, they ended long ago when I had figured that he was a player. But from other people's eyes, our relationship still existed. Sorry to disappoint you, but it's over between us. Period.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was this chapter? I really feel stupid x_x I'm not a good writer, and I made Rima so OOC when she figures she was being cheated on. How do I imagine the girl being broken? I mean, if you think about it she's only like 10-12 in the series. So why would she be dating someone? I tried my best, and since it's a drama series I tried making her all dramatic. How do you feel, knowing Rei and Rima's relationship is now over? As I said before, the RimaHiko will start later on in the series… I can't just switch it and be like "Oh yeah Rima broke up, and now she sees she's perfect for Nagihiko. Therefore, they live happily ever after. The end" NO. This isn't a fairytale! It's a story written by a twelve year old girl who hasn't even experienced love before. I've experienced childish crushes, and I still am but please don't shoot me. I don't know how to write "love" so I'm still practicing. I'm a freaking child for god sakes.**

**Anyways, REVIEW ~**


	16. First step to recovery

I had fallen asleep, and I awoke to the cold concrete floors of where the stairs were. I realized then, that I wasn't exactly on cold ground. I at least had a pillow and a blanket. I sat myself up, and looked at the blanket. Surely, I came down here empty handed… right? I realized that the blanket itself wasn't mines, but a specific cross dresser.

It was a blue and purple blanket. The main colour was a baby blue, and there were a few purple diagonal lines running through the baby blue. I also realized that the pillow I laid my head on wasn't mines either. It was Kyoko's. How did I know? She was the only one I knew who had purple and black striped pillows.

How did I get these? Who delivered them to me while I slept? Who, and _how_ did they find me? I picked up the blanket and pillow and walked up the stairs, slowly (I'm always slow, but I wasn't trying to run up or down the stairs full force, I was just walking normally).

When I got to the top of the stairs, I realized that the halls were empty. I walked to our hotel room, and opened it quietly. I saw no one. I tiptoed over to Nagihiko's & Usui's room and slowly opened the door revealing the purple haired boy sleeping, along with the annoying idiot. I walked over to their bed, and gently placed the baby blue blanket on the edge of their bed. I glanced at the clock on the night table and realized that it was 5:33. It was unbelievably bright out already, but I shrugged off the fact everyone was still sleeping. I tiptoed out of Nagihiko's and Usui's room closing the door behind me with a soft 'slam'. I walked over to Kyoko's & Hiyori's room, where I too was supposed to sleep with them. Unfortunately, I had run out and cried myself to sleep under the stairs. I gently placed the purple and black striped pillow at the edge of the bed. I had failed to notice that Hiyori had awoken, and was staring at me.

"W-What?" I asked, as I realized Hiyori was staring at me. She was staring at me with her crimson eyes, and her body was lazily spread across the bed.

"You're swollen. Were you really crying the whole night?" she asked. I could hear the concern in her voice, and smiled a bit.

"I-I'm fine… could you tell Tokishima-sensei and Hanazono-sensei that I won't be helping for today?" I asked, hesitant. I remembered the fact that my "boyfriend" who in my eyes is now "ex-boyfriend" was cheating on me.

"You're not going?" she asked, as she sat herself upwards. She kept her gaze locked on me.

"Yeah… I don't really…" I said, trying to make an excuse. She smirked.

"It's fine. I know the reason" she replied, as she got up. She told me to wait, and get changed into new clothes since I had slept in the same clothes from yesterday. I did as she commanded me to do.

I dressed myself in a white hoodie. The hood had chibi bunny eyes, and long ears. If I put the hood over my head, it would look like I were a rabbit. I put on grey skinny jeans that ended a little past my knees. I also wore black flats and I tied my messy hair into a low side ponytail that was lazily spread onto my shoulders.

On the other hand, Hiyori was wearing a pair of turquoise jeans and she had a light pink shirt that ended a little bit above mid thigh. She had a black jacket over her pink shirt, and she wore black heels. She tied her jet black hair that had a few red streaks into a high side ponytail. For her accessories, she had a golden necklace on, and she was wearing a white beanie.

"Let's go!" she said, as she walked over to the night table and slipped on her glasses.

"Where? It's 5:40 in the morning…" I said, curious of where she planned on bringing me.

"We're going to eat breakfast. It's early, so what? Plus, I wanted to talk to you about the news yesterday…" she replied, as she grabbed her wallet and walked out to the living room.

I nervously nodded, agreeing to go out for breakfast with her. We walked down the long halls, until we reached the elevator. I was thinking about what kind of questions Hiyori would ask me.

We finally arrived at the dining hall, and I was surprised that there were freaking waitress & waitresses at 5 in the morning! We were escorted to a table for two, since there were two of us, and we looked at the menus' breakfast section.

"How do you feel?" Hiyori suddenly asked. What do I feel? About the relationship between Rei and I? Sad… betrayed… on the lines of those emotions.

"About Rei and I?" I asked, confirming as I chose what I wanted to eat.

"Exactly" Hiyori plainly replied. I spent some time thinking about what to say, sad, betrayed, what else?

"Um… I feel betrayed… I mean I really loved him and it turns out he just wanted to play with me like all the other girls' he's done that to…" I slowly explained.

"I felt used, since he just played with my feelings for his own enjoyment. He didn't give one care in the world what would happen when I figured out things... he's probably screwing with another one right now. I also feel stupid since I actually fell for a bastard like him, and I feel stupid for opposing everyone's thoughts on me not going out with him. I should've listened… if I listened I wouldn't be all heartbroken, and feel all crappy" I blurted out. I couldn't stop my mouth from moving; I just blurted out everything I felt about the relationship unconsciously.

"Don't feel all crappy. Sure, you basically broke up with the boy but that's his loss isn't it?" Hiyori replied, with a real genuine smile instead of a smirk. I couldn't help but smile a little myself. To be honest, even though she's usually an emotionless blackmailer who basically hates life and is an otaku… she can easily make up your day by smiling for real.

"I wouldn't have though that someone who just found out her boyfriend was cheating on her could be smiling the next day" a voice said. I turned around and saw the _loveable _Usui yawning, as he made his way to our table. He grabbed a random seat from the empty table beside us and sat in between Hiyori and me.

"I didn't think that Hiyori could befriend an idiot like you" I replied, narrowing my eyes at him. This guy irks me, so why was Hiyori; who had a short temper, friends with an idiot like him?

Usui and I continued to argue for about 5 minutes, while we waited for our breakfast.

"Guys don't argue… besides our food is here Rima" Hiyori interrupted, clearly irritated with our bickering.

I stopped talking immediately, since I didn't want to be hurt by Hiyori. God knows what dirt she has on me.

"So, how're you going to end it? Walk in on him while he's with another chick and yell "YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!"" Usui asked, as he watched the two of us (Hiyori and I) eat.

Hiyori let out a small laugh. Hiyori…was laughing? That was pretty rare.

"I don't know…" I said, frowning. Again, I fought back tears from spilling out. I failed to realize that Hiyori and Usui were staring at me, because of my blurry vision. Curse my tears! I looked downwards trying to hide the fact that I was basically crying in front of people.

"It's fine to cry. If I were you I'd probably be in my room bawling" Hiyori replied. I looked up, to see the two of them smiling widely at me. Why were they grinning so happily? Was this their attempt to me feel better? If it was, it certainly worked I guess…

I smiled at them, wiping the tears on the corners of my eyes that luckily didn't slide down my face. Otherwise, there'd probably be big commotion about a girl who's as tall as a second grader crying. Plus, they might think that Hiyori and Usui were at fault… since Hiyori has crimson eyes, and when she glares, your god damn lucky that looks can't kill. As for Usui… he's a bubbly freak. However, when that guy gets mad, you wish you had nothing to do with him. He gets so damn serious it's scary. Nagihiko and I accidently got him angry once, (this was a few years ago) and he got so freaking serious that I thought I would die. Also, the boy got violence. And I mean VIOLENCE. He literally threw the closest thing to him, which luckily was a plant. If it were a table that were nearby, consider yourself dead. He gets monstrous strength and can easily whip anything at you, like a table or even a TV. You might think I'm exaggerating, but I tell you, he'll throw what he'll throw. Nothing's impossible. Remember that.

"Oi, what time is it?" Usui suddenly asked. I glanced at the clock at the far wall to my left, and realized it was 6:10. It was about time that everyone from class would wake up, come to the dining hall and eat breakfast. Then they would go out and do some manual labour.

"6:10. Rima you should get going, go relax. I'll tell Tokishima-sensei and Hanazono-sensei that you aren't feeling well. I know what to do if they persist on visiting you" Hiyori smirked. I nodded, and excused myself from the table.

Surprisingly, I wasn't as emotional as I thought I'd be. I used to always think that if my first relationship ever went wrong, I'd be bawling in my room and be depressed. Up to the extent where I'd be thinking of suicide. Call me dramatic, but it's the truth. That's how I pictured myself to be if my first relationship went wrong.

Unfortunately, my first relationship didn't go too well. But luckily, the things after didn't go as imagined. Thanks to my friends, I'm actually not bawling in my room for 72 hours. Sure, I cried. 2 hours to be exact. And I even cried myself to sleep. But when I woke up, yeah I felt like crying. I had tears in my eyes, but I wasn't sobbing and crying rivers and being all dramatic. The fact that I could smile after a devastating relationship problem for me, was all because I had friends. Those friends supported me, and they comfort me. Okay so what? I'm only talking about Hiyori and somewhat Usui. But Kyoko and Nagihiko gave me something to comfort me, like the blanket and pillow! Knowing them, they'd probably comfort me to death with all this mushy stuff. But that's what friends are for, right?

I walked into our hotel room, and I found Kyoko cooking for once. I skimmed the room the where the sofa was situated. I saw Nagihiko lying there, with a look of fear on his face. I smiled.

"R-Rima-chan!" Nagihiko exclaimed, jumping off from the sofa. He ran towards me, but stopped a few metres away.

"I won't burst into tears Nagihiko, it's fine" I assured. I guess he was assuming that I'd burst into tears if he got close, and he'd get soaked.

"That's not the reason I stopped metres away from you…" Nagihiko started slowly, and sighed.

"I just thought you would have wanted personal space. I mean, after going through that situation, I would only think you would want some personal space" Nagihiko replied, after sighing. I smiled again. Got to love friends, eh?

"Thanks for the consideration. I'm not going to do work today… so you guys should go" I said, as I walked to the couch. I rolled myself into a ball, as I watched them leave the hotel room waving goodbye. I said I was okay earlier didn't I? Screw that. I had tears coming out, and I got my grey skinny jeans wet, and my messy hair began to stick to my face because of the tears. I probably had red and swollen eyes.

Earlier I was smiling. Now I'm a nervous wreck. Why didn't I cry when my friends were there to comfort me? I didn't want to be a nuisance. Also, I didn't need any more people seeing me cry. Also, I admit, my friends did make me smile and feel a little better, but I knew I would still cry when I was alone. Who wouldn't? I was there; sobbing softly… thank you lord I wasn't crying rivers. I went to the room where the three girls – me included – would sleep at and got my laptop. I instantly checked my iChat to see if anyone was online. I skimmed the online users (which surprised me since it was only 6 in the morning) and I stopped at one certain name. It read "Kitami Rei ~Boyfriend~ ^_^". Call me girly, but that's what I do. Rei was my boyfriend at the time, so I put "~Boyfriend~" beside his name. For example, beside Amu's name it would read "Hinamori Amu ~Best Friend~ ^-^".

Beside Rei's name, I deleted "~Boyfriend~ ^_^" and added "~Bastard whom I hate :) ~". After I finished editing his name, I got a request to chat. I hesitated on what I should've done. Decline, making is suspicious. Or accept, making me tear my heart out even more. I clicked DECLINE, since I wouldn't have cared if it seemed suspicious or not. I skimmed over, ignoring his constant attempts to talk to me. I scrolled over, and ended at Amu's name. Instantly, I requested for a webcam chat. Luckily, she accepted.

"Hey!" she greeted, with a happy emotion on. She was grinning ear to ear. That emotion instantly changed when she saw how I looked. Instantly, her huge grin turned into a frown and her eyebrows were knitted together.

"Hi…" I simply greeted, in a monotone voice. I rubbed the few tears that were at the corners of my eyes and sniffled.

"Rima! What happened?" she exclaimed. I tried to keep myself from bursting into tears while at the computer. I decided to tell Amu everything that the bastard had done behind my back. After I explained, I could tell Amu was furious.

"What the hell? If I was back in Tokyo, I'd beat the shit out of Rei-senpai!" she joked. If you looked closely, you probably could see flames in her eyes showing her anger, or her just being comically animated. Her hands were balled into a fist, and she was biting down on her lip. I too was biting down on my lip, but that was only to keep myself from crying.

"It's fine…" I replied softly. What was I to say? I was on the verge of crying, and I felt that my best friend was making it out to be a joke. I could easily tell that she was angry, yet it felt like she was making this whole thing out to be a joke. Why did I feel so… different?

Again, there were constant requests from the one guy I really didn't want to speak to. No matter how many times I clicked Decline to his attempts, right after the request box disappeared, it reappeared continuously blinking with a Decline or Accept across coming from "Kitami Rei ~Bastard whom I hate :) ~"

My depression and sadness were replaced with annoyed and irritated. I quickly ran up to the mirror to my left on the wall, and noticed my eyes weren't red or puffy. I tied my somewhat wet hair into another pony tail since it bothered me that there were strands of hair sticking to my face, and walked back to the bed where my laptop lay. Again, the annoying blinking was continuously appearing on my screen. Don't ask me if I'm trying to look pretty for this guy, because you're wrong. Just saying.

Pissed off, I clicked on my mouse full power, and almost broke the mouse. There on my screen, appeared a guy who I hated from the base of my existence now.

"What?" I nearly shrieked, not wanting to speak to him. I was glaring at the screen, with clear hatred written across my face.

"I wanted to say Hi" he replied coolly, ignoring my basic shriek at him.

I swear a vein popped at my forehead. I would smash the laptop, but it was the last gift I got from my grandma before she passed away almost a year ago. Yes, that was a long time ago, but I still want to remember her by at least keeping one gift she gave me. Call me rude, but I basically threw out the crappy things she gave me like sweaters and scarf's.

"Again… WHAT?" I once again shrieked. I was about to shut the laptop off, take the batteries out from the bottom of it, smash it with a bat and throw the battery-less laptop out the balcony, watching it fall meters down to its death and laugh evilly.

"Calm down Rima. How's the trip going?" Rei asked, interrupting my thoughts to throw the laptop out the window. I continued to glare at the computer.

How's it going? Oh, well I don't know. HORRIBLE? That son of a bitch, I swear if someone was nearby, I'd instantly grab them from wherever they were, beat them but making sure the person wasn't unconscious, and then throwing them out the window like what I planned to do with the battery-less laptop earlier and laugh evilly as the person fell to his/her death screaming. Or at least attempting to scream. Also, might I add that I wished that person were Rei right now?

"That's none of your business!" I heard a voice shout. I directed my attention to where that voice came from, and it revealed Nagihiko; the one whom I _used_ to hate. He walked over to the bed I sat on, and sat down as well.

"W-What are you doing here?" I whispered. Nagihiko ignored me. The nerves!

"Kitami-senpai, I think it would be better if you stopped contacting Rima-chan here. Also, when we get back to Tokyo, I suggest you keep distance from her" Nagihiko replied, in a polite way yet in some sort of way: threatening.

I was surprised to see Nagihiko back at the hotel room, that's number one. Number two, why was Nagihiko helping me? Like… why was he defending me, telling Rei to back off?

"Kohai, don't tell me what to do. Besides, who gave you the right to tell me to back off from my girlfriend?" Rei retorted, as he narrowed his eyes at Nagihiko through the computer screen. Just before Nagihiko was about to talk, I gladly interrupted.

"Senpai, I gave him the right to tell you what to do if it ever concerned me. Oh and correction: EX-girlfriend" I hissed, ending the relationship right there, and now. I could see Rei's eyes widening at what I just said.

"Wait, ex? You're breaking up with me?" he asked, clearly confused. I smirked.

"No dear senpai…" I slowly replied somewhat sarcastically, continuing to smirk. From the corners of my eyes I could see Nagihiko whip his head my direction and stare in confusion. I also saw Rei breathing in relief.

"Senpai, tell me. What does ex-girlfriend mean?" I asked, clearly enjoying this. I saw Nagihiko forming a smirk on his face, understanding what I was getting at. Call me crazy that I'm actually enjoying this and not bursting into tears like all those other heroines in manga.

"Eh…? It means when a boy rejects the girl he was dating, therefore ending the relationship between them. Why?" Rei replied, still not understanding what I was getting at.

"Correction senpai. Ex-girlfriend and ex-boyfriend means when either one of the two, or both of the candidates in the relationship decide to put their romantic relationship to an end. Yes my definition of ex-girlfriend and ex-boyfriend is quite the same was yours, however it's not always the boy doing the rejecting, correct?" I replied, sounding all professional. I heard Nagihiko let out a little laugh, and I could tell that he was surprised that our senpai still didn't understand the point I was trying to get at.

"Okay… so what does that have to do with anything?" he asked puzzled. I could feel my smirk getting wider, as I continued to stare at the oblivious seventeen-year old boy who was staring confusedly.

"You still don't get it?" Nagihiko replied, letting out another laugh. He was pretty bitter right now, but hell why should I care? At least he's making Rei feel even stupider than he already was.

"Listen, senpai. That definition I just gave to you should describe the relationship between you and I" I replied, starting to get bored of his complete density.

"W-Wait… so you _are_ breaking up with me?" Rei asked, finally putting the "puzzle" together. I giggled, while Nagihiko nodded, and pressed the 'X' to close the conversation between Rei and I.

~.~

I was lying on my stomach, across the couch with one of my arms supporting my head as if it were a pillow, and my other arm draping lazily off the couch holding the remote to the TV. I was watching some random show that was in some foreign language. I guess it's because we were staying in a 5-star hotel, that American, Canadian and celebrities came from all over the world stayed at. I understood very little of what was going on, since I was forced to study one of the subjects I sucked mostly at: English, at school.

The basic things I knew that was going on was that I was watching a show called 'Victorious'. I also only knew that it was about a girl named Tori who was in this weird school, which I guess was for talent and she's just trying to live normally while she has these other friends who are skillful as well. That was basically what I understood from the English. It sucked that it wasn't in Japanese, or that it didn't have any Japanese subtitles. We were still in Japan for god sakes! Hokkaido! Why the hell did a hotel in Hokkaido, which is in Japan, not have any freaking shows that were in Japanese or at least had Japanese subtitles?

While I was distracted watching a show in a foreign language, I failed to realize I had a few tears running down my cheeks. I guess it happened because I was watching one of the couples on the show being all happy together, even though the girl was some scary chick. Besides the fact that the girl whose name appeared to be Jade, was as scary as hell and her boyfriend whose name was apparently Beck, wasn't as scary… they were still happy being accompanied by one another. I was envious… I wanted to have a relationship such as themselves, where the guy I loved wasn't a dirty scumbag, and loved me whole-heartedly back as I did to him. If only my relationship went like that… if I hadn't fallen for a player I could've had love like that.

"Why're you crying?" I heard a voice ask. I faced upwards (facing the ceiling) and found myself staring into a pair of piercing cyan eyes, and a pair of crimson eyes.

"Huh? N-no reason!" I said, trying to make an excuse as I wiped the tears that I hadn't realized rolling down my cheek.

"Lies!" Kyoko squealed, pointing a finger accusingly at me. I sat myself up, and stared at the girl as if she were an idiot. Actually, scratch that. I stared at the girl _knowing_ she was an idiot.

"My god Kyoko, I swear I would've beaten you with my bare hands if you weren't my best friend" Hiyori replied, as she stared at Kyoko the same way I stared. I giggled.

"I heard from Nagi, that you broke up with the guy who-I-didn't-even-bother-to-remember-his-name, over the internet" Hiyori replied, as she threw her jacket lazily at the person passing by, who just so happened to be Usui.

I looked over, and nodded, and again I giggled at the jacket that was on Usui's face. Hiyori walked over to the sofa, and jumped over the couch landing beside me.

"Why over the internet? I wanted to see it live" Usui replied, throwing Hiyori's jacket to god knows where and running, jumping over the couch just as Hiyori did. Unfortunately for him, his knee whammed against the back of the sofa causing him to roll over the sofa, and land violently onto the cushions. His head smacked onto my thighs, and he kept it that way while he lay on the couch with his legs from the knee downwards on the armrest of the sofa.

I once again, giggled like a second grader at his previous comment, but then glared at him straight in the eye, while he stared at me with his icy blue eyes. His once non-emotional face broke out into a bright smile. I sweat dropped.

"I would've gladly done so, however he was pissing me off and with Nagihiko there, I knew I wouldn't burst into tears while saying words on the line of "It's over, bitch"" I replied, staring at the TV still failing to understand what was going on. While talking to Usui, I didn't even realize the door open revealing a certain slut who we lived across from for the week.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyoko hissed, as she turned to the door. I turned my head; following Kyoko's gaze and saw Yumi, in clothes that actually looked decent.

She was wearing a yellow tank that ended mid thigh. On the design of the shirt, there was a medium sized bow by the chest area, lazily tied at the opening, which revealed little of her chest (not breasts, chest). She wore a light blue jean jacket on top of the basic tank top, and she wore black tights with a jean skirt that ended a few centimetres above the knee. She wore brown heeled boots that was about five centimeters below her knee. Her cotton candy pink hair was tied up in a high side pony tail, with a plain yellow headband placed in her hair.

"No need to be rude, Kyoko. I heard about the break up and I-" Yumi explained, but sadly was cut off by Kyoko.

"You what? You wanted to make fun of her? That her relationship didn't go well with that Gaylord? You're really low, you know that? The fact that you came all the way over here just to laugh at Rima's relationship proves exactly so. You know what? Get out, and get a life! I wouldn't dare let you get near any of my friends, and hurt them-" Kyoko went on rambling.

"Like how I hurt you back when we were like… 7? Also, I didn't come here to mock, or make fun of Rima. I admit, I'm a cruel person who craves for attention. I even go as far as dressing as a slut, attempting to get attention. The true reason for why I came was to see if Rima was okay. I wanted to make sure that she wasn't crying, although that thought seems basically unrealistic. But still… and you guys might think I'm lying, saying all these mushy things, these 'nice' things, but I'm not acting. I'm dead serious right now" Yumi said, interrupting Kyoko's speech.

I stared at Yumi, as she breathed in heavily since she said all that in one or two breaths. I looked towards Hiyori, and by looking at her eyes I could tell that she knew Yumi wasn't lying and that she was serious. Yeah, you're wondering how by looking at Hiyori's eyes, could I tell Yumi wasn't lying right? Simple. Hiyori has a "gift" that grants her the ability to see through people. She knows when one is telling the truth, when one is lying, and what one is feeling. It's a disadvantage to the victims who fall upon Hiyori's path; however it's an advantage at times. So now you're probably wondering: How did I know Yumi isn't lying just by looking at Hiyori's eyes? Simple, I just know. It's a gift I suppose, like Hiyori's. Don't question the power!

"Thank you for being concerned" I replied quietly, but loud enough for Yumi to hear. Not just Yumi though, but everyone else – excluding Nagihiko of course since he wasn't with us right now.

Yumi smiled. Is it me, or is Yumi a totally different person now? Before, she used to hate me and my friends, for being in some sort of relationship in one way or another with someone like Nagihiko, Tadase or Kukai. Ikuto in some cases as well. But now… she was actually concerned about me. Or so it seemed.

"Wait, how did you know about the break up?" Usui spoke out. He continued to lie on my legs, but I let it be, waiting for Yumi to answer.

"Nagihiko-kun. I met up with him in the hallway, and I was worried why the two of you didn't show up for the manual labour stuff. I guess he found it okay to tell me what had happened" Yumi replied, as she walked into the room, instead of just standing at the doorway. She closed the door with a soft 'slam' and walked over to where we all sat.

"Why are you acting nice now, but before you were a bitch?" I asked, unconsciously. Everyone looked at me, and then to Yumi expecting a good answer.

"Hmm… I don't know how to explain it. I guess the reason why I was acting so much like a bitch was because I was jealous that all you guys had friends because of who you were and also the fact that I craved for attention. So when there wasn't any attention on me, I felt even lonelier than I really was. The fact that I'm acting nice now is because I realized that I'm not the only person who's having a hard time. So why should I make it harder for people who already have situations going on in their lives? Why should I make other people miserable, and feel terrible just because I was feeling terrible about myself?" Yumi replied. I was stunned that the girl we disliked a lot was actually sensitive… and that she actually thought about things like how she did.

The four of us burst out laughing, and Yumi blushed in embarrassment.

"Anyways, glad to see that you're not like how I was back when I was first dumped" Yumi smiled.

~.~ Yumi's POV ~.~

I was walking down the hallway, making my way back to the hotel room after doing some freaking manual labour. I noticed Nagihiko walking down the hall as well, and I decided to say hello.

"Hello Nagihiko-kun!" I greeted, in a cheerful voice. Read that over, I said it in a _cheerful _voice, not a _flirtatious_ voice. Nagihiko waved to me, and stopped a few meters away. I continued walking forward, and stopped at least a meter away. Probably less, but close enough.

"How come you weren't at the orphanage today?" I asked, thinking back to the previous events that had happened today.

This morning, I walked out of our hotel room with my best friend Yui, and we made our way to the dining area. There, I saw Rima with Hiyori and Usui. I unconsciously started blushing at the sight of the boy. Before you ask, let me explain. I've known Hiyori for a pretty long time, even though we weren't exactly what you'd call friends. Scratch that, Hiyori and I were basically enemies. We usually fought at any chance we got. Also, I found Usui quite attractive. Hormones, deal with it. We're in puberty.

Anyways, after eating breakfast and talking to Yui about my chance to meet Utau Hoshina at her concert in a week and a half, I realize that Rima had left Hiyori and Usui. I was wondering why she had left, considering we were going to go out to do some manual labour. As for a few groups, some of us would be working at an orphanage since the caretakers were having troubles taking care of like… more than 50 orphaned children who were constantly screaming and screeching, bursting your ear drums and running around aimlessly giving no care in the world what they destroyed this time.

Soon, everyone who was supposed to work for the field trip had come down to the dining floor and all were seated deciding, and eating their breakfast. Everyone was here, excluding Rima who I was still wondering where she had escaped to. I continued to look for her, and I noticed Nagihiko getting up and leaving.

Okay, so you're probably wondering why I'm worrying about Rima, right? Basically, it all happened the day we came which was like… yesterday. So Rima was being all quiet, which wasn't that unusual. What surprised me was when we got here, in Hokkaido and we got to the hotel. I walked down the hall, being the bitchy type of person I was acting as, and came across Rima and Nagihiko's group standing in the hall. I greeted them, and talked to Usui since I could tell Nagihiko was basically in a state of frustration and somewhat depression. I didn't bother talking to Kyoko or Hiyori, since it would ruin the whole field trip even more if we fought on the first day being here. Rima was quiet the whole time while everyone was conversed with one another. I barely realized her leaving to get the key for her room, but I saw her at the corner of my eye. When she got back, I didn't hear what she said but she spoke softly, and went inside leaving us all alone in the hall.

When Tokishima-sensei found us still outside in the hall after like 2 hours, Usui made a failure for an excuse. We all knew, or most of us knew that their group already had their key. After his attempt of an excuse, Rima came out and was being unbelievably cold to us. I figured something was wrong, so I kept a close eye on her, in case there was any way I could help her.

Question number two. Why have I turned completely from a slutty bitch to a nice person?

Answer: Because. Wasn't that a beautiful answer? Well, the real answer is because I'm not actually that bitchy of a person. Yeah, I get bitchy sometimes and become a total bitch lord when I'm pissed or on my 'Time of the month' which every girl wishes and enjoys to have. Note the sarcasm. If you didn't know that, you'd be a complete moron. No offence.

Anyways, I'm actually a pretty nice and gentle person. I was short-tempered, yes… but I cared for animals, I was eco-friendly, etc. The bitchy person part of me is a façade really… and plus it comes out because of the stress I have going on in my life. Remember, I'm a model. I work from at least 5 or 6 a.m. to like… 7 p.m. Yeah, I work that long and I'm only 14. I go to school as much as I can.

That was off topic. So again, the question appears why my façade is gone for some strange reason and now my true self appears. Truth is, I felt concerned for her. Second, I felt guilty for acting like a bitch when Rima and everyone else also had things going on in their lives.

And there ladies and gentlemen, is where I realized once again that I wasn't the only one in the world with problems. I wasn't the only one who was going through the stress. After finding out about Rima's relationship problems from Nagihiko, it struck me. She too had stress and depression going on. I knew too well that Rima was head over heels in love with Rei-senpai. And knowing he cheated on her, and her relationship ending just goes to show I wasn't the only one with problems in my life. No more bitchy-ness from me. PROMISE! Or at least, until I get my monthly girl thing or I get overall pissed.

"Now there's the Yumi I once knew and loved" Usui said, breaking the silence. I looked over to Usui, who continued to lie on Rima's legs. I turned red, blushing furiously.

"Yumi, if you aren't a really bitchy person…" Kyoko spoke up, finally looking at me with a gaze of confusion. I have to admit, her confusion face is cuter than the gaze she once was looking at me with. It wasn't filled with hate and anger, but confusion. Who cares? At least she isn't on a rampage of hate!

"Then why did you say those cruel words to me back when we were _seven?_" she asked, emphasizing "seven" being the age we were when I was cruel.

_Your stupid attitude isn't going to help you gain any friends. No one wants you here!__**No one!**__Why don't you leave, before you take our happiness away, and substitute it with sadness and sorrow? Leave us alone, you ugly freak! _Rang in my head. Crap.

"Err… it wasn't supposed to seem as an insult, but I just blurted it out…" I replied, hesitantly. I didn't need Kyoko of all people, excluding Hiyori, to bite my head off.

"Pssh. I'm not stupid like I was back then!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"That's absolutely true!" Usui exclaimed, being the idiot person he was.

"Yes, absolutely true. You're actually stupider now than back then" Rima and Hiyori muttered in unison. I giggled. Damn, it's much more fun when I can be myself, and not the slutty bitch I once was. I admit, that façade wasn't always a façade. Or at least it wasn't a façade for a year or two.

Nagihiko walked in, and stared at me wide-eyed. I assumed he was wondering how I was getting along with people who I've basically been enemies with for years now.

"If you're wondering, I'm not acting like the bitchy façade" I informed, directing my attention completely to Nagihiko.

"Figures" Nagihiko simply responded, walking over to where we all sat and joined us.

"Hold it! How the hell did you know about Yumi's so called façade?" Rima shouted, before Nagihiko sat down on the floor beside me. I let out a small sigh.

"You might not think that Nagihiko-kun catches on quickly, but he isn't all that dense than you think. He figured the façade in less than a week. All my years of effort trying to make that damn façade broke down when he figured it out" I explained, growling at the end.

As everyone started conversing with one another again, I stared at Rima interestingly. Why was I interested? Because the fact that she broke up with her boyfriend today, and was crying almost all day yesterday, but she could still smile. When I first broke up with my boyfriend; Ikkun, I was up to the point of considering suicide. Scratch that, I actually attempted suicide. Lucky for me, Damien saved me from death. He comforted me, and when he was busy with his parent's divorce and etc., his sister Yui was there to comfort me, becoming my best friend.

I guess Nagihiko, Kyoko, Hiyori and Usui are a huge help to her depression, just as Damien and Yui were for me. At least she didn't go as far as I had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Sorry for not updating for god know how long! I'm sorry… this chapter isn't all that great, and I'm adding all these random things in without you guys even knowing the past. I plan to make the next chapter an extra explaining Yumi's story, just as I had done with Kyoko and Hiyori. But showing Yumi's past, including Damien, Yui etc. Sorry for the character's OOC, but please deal with it for now. I felt Nagi had to be bitter in this chapter, after figuring how big of a douche Rei was.**

**You might be wondering why Yumi's attitude suddenly changed… I like Yumi :P That's why. LOL…**

**On May 23, I have to do EQAO for 6 freaking days! Not including weekends of course. FML. See you in the next chapter. I also hope to get more reviews **

**Review ~**


	17. Side Story Yumi's Past

**Just as I said in the previous chapter, a chapter about Yumi Yoshida, and her past. I also made this chapter since I had no ideas running through my minds x_x I also started another series a part of Gakuen Alice called Lost Love. Hope you guys enjoy it?**

**BTW, this whole chapter is basically in the past, not the current story going on so far. Just letting you know so you don't get confused. ALSO, Yumi and her family live in the US, however because Yumi's a model, she gets sent to other countries to model for their magazines, etc. So she only speaks Japanese with Hikari, her family, Yui, and sometimes with Damien. With Ikkun, she speaks English but Ikkun is also Japanese. Just letting you know. Also, I don't know what type of accent Ikkun has… I just liked typing that way x]] **

**Enjoy ~**

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed, doodling a failure of a drawing. It was supposed to be me, my mom, my dad, my grandma and my unborn baby sister. So basically, my mother was fat in the drawing. Don't blame me though, I'm only 8!<p>

"Honey~" I heard a sweet voice call out from downstairs. I immediately stopped doodling horrible drawings, and jumped off my bed. I swung the locked door open, and ran downstairs. There stood my mother and father.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I exclaimed, running over to them to give them a bear hug. The two laughed at my actions, but I didn't mind.

"How was Yumi-chan's day?" my mother asked me, as she picked me up. I clung onto her like a koala.

"Boring!" I whined, while pouting. My mother giggled, while my father had a smile on his face. Although I was clinging to my mother, somehow she got me off because I was now sitting on the floor with my legs spread out.

"Yumi-chan, that's alright! Want to help mommy and me choose a name for your unborn sister?" my father asked, as he ruffled my hair. I smiled, and nodded.

"What names do you have so far?" I asked, curiously. I sat on my mother's lap, while she carefully braided my hair.

"Misaki, Aiko, or Hana… what do you think Yumi-chan?" my mother asked politely, continuing to braid my hair. I smiled.

"Misaki Yoshida!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together. My parents both smiled.

"Then our unborn child will be named Misaki. We'll tell her that her name came from Yumi-chan!" my mother exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

"Darling, we have to go now. You have an appointment, remember? Also, Yumi you have a photo shoot" my father interrupted. My mother looked over to him.

"Way to ruin the moment Daisuke. And I wonder why you're name means 'great/big help'" my mother replied, mumbling what my father's name meant. I giggled, and my father looked over at us confusingly.

"Kaoru! That isn't nice to say to your husband. Now listen to him, or you will feel your mother's wrath!" my grandma exclaimed, as she exited the kitchen and appeared in front of us.

"Yes mother… and never say '_or you will feel your mother's wrath' _ever again. It just scares me, period" my mother complained. I giggled. My mother was exactly at the age of 29 however, she acted as if she were a 16 year old.

"Mom, we'll be back later. I'll call you when my appointment is done, and after all the groceries" my mother said, as she wobbled over to the door. My mother was very much pregnant. She was waddling like a penguin!

I waved goodbye to my grandmother, and walked with my mother and father into our car.

~.~

I exited the building, along with my friend who I'd known for about half a year now. She too was a model, like I.

"Yumi-chan, I envy you! I want a younger sister, but my mommy won't have another child. She says it's too much effort! So Hikari is all alone, being the youngest!" my friend whined, as she continued to pout. I had told her about my unborn baby sister's name or at least planned-to-be named. Hikari's mother and my mother were college roommates. They weren't exactly best of friends, but they were still friends till this very day.

_**Italics = Chinese (for some parts. You'll be able to tell the difference xD)**_

"_Hello?" _Hikari's mother responded to her cell phone. Hikari and I turned around, and stared at her since her mother was dropping me off. Unfortunately for me, I didn't understand Chinese.

"_Yes… this is Tao Kisage… who is this?" _she replied.

"What's she saying?" I whispered to Hikari. She looked over to me, and tried to understand what her mother was saying.

"Um… right now she's just saying who she is…" Hikari whispered back. I continued to stare at her, as the wind blew through my hair.

"_W-What? What about Kaoru and Daisuke?" _she exclaimed. I stared wide-eyed, wondering why she seemed so frantic.

"What's happening now?" I whispered, waiting for an answer. While I waited for a response, I watched as Hikari's mom ask questions, and look terrified and screaming in Chinese. It took about a minute before Hikari spoke again.

"Do you know anyone by the name Kaoru and Daisuke?" Hikari asked. I stared at her and nodded.

"They're my parents… why?" I asked, expecting for a good answer. The next thing that came out from Hikari's mouth, wanted to make me take a gun and shoot myself in the head. Or at least jump into a busy highway.

"They…" Hikari started, but she couldn't bring herself to tell me. Did my parents get into an accident? Did something happen to them?

"Got into a car accident. They're in the hospital right now, with life threatening injuries" Tao – Hikari's mother – explained, as she shut her cell phone off and transitioning from Chinese to English.

"They… they're alive right?" I asked, terrified. I was about to drop to the ground, but I gained self control and prevented myself not to.

I realized then that it was a high possibility that they didn't. But that was only considered because Tao – Hikari's mother – was frowning the moment I said 'they're alive right?' and she looked like she was blinking back a few tears.

"I don't know… let's go to the hospital to see, okay?" she suggested, smiling weakly. She looked like she was forcing herself, and she probably was.

~.~

When we arrived at the hospital, I immediately took my seat belt off, slam the door open possibly dislocating a person's bone if they had come in contact with the door, and jumped out sprinting for the hospital doors. Hikari and her mother quickly came after, when I made it inside the hospital.

"Young lady, this is a hospital! Do you have any manners at all? There are other people here, not just you! And you should really -" the lady at the desk lectured.

"Kaoru and Daisuke Yoshida!" I interrupt. The lady stops complaining, and stares at me.

"And who may you be?" she asks, in quite a rude manner. But that isn't what I should be worrying about, I should be worry if my parents were alive or not! I also realized that the lady was frustrated with me, but who in their right mind cares if they were to be in my situation?

"Their daughter! Now give me the room number, or I swear to god you will feel a lot more than frustration!" I shouted, completely ignoring the fact that I was in a hospital and the way I spoke wasn't exactly what an 8 year old would say. The lady at the front desk glared at me, and a vein popped in her forehead. I continued to glare at the lady, waiting for her to give me the room number.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" I shout again. The lady has some nerve not to give an 8 year old the room to where her parents lay in critical condition.

"Yumi-chan, please be a little nicer. I understand the need of wanting to see your parents, however you should be a little more respectful" Hikari's mother interrupted, approaching me and the lady at the front desk.

"May we have the room number for Mr and Mrs. Yoshida?" she asked the lady at front desk whose name was apparently Paula, in a polite tone.

"Only if you're family. Sorry" Paula replied, still speaking in a rude way, even though Hikari's mother was being unbelievably nice.

"I understand. This girl over here is their daughter, so can you please tell us the room number for where they are staying in, so she could visit them?" she asked politely, pointing to where I stood.

"Sorry, but no." Paula replies, completely rejecting our request. Hikari's mother had a vein pop in her forehead, and her once relaxed hands were now balled into a fist. She grabbed the woman by the collar, and dragged her up from her seat, only leaving a few inches of distance between their faces.

"Listen, _Paula. _You said family only right? If you weren't full of pride, and whatnot, then you would realize all the freaking words we've said as of now. This child is their _daughter_. And if you weren't as stupid as you seem to be, you'd realize that "daughter" is FAMILY. Now tell us the freaking room to where her parents are resting in and you won't have to deal with her or me. Otherwise, I'll _make_ you tell me where they are. And darling, trust me, you don't want to experience that" Hikari's mother threatened. She was pissed, and that was never a good sign.

"R-room 39! Second floor, third door on the right from the elevator!" Paula squealed, hoping for Hikari's mother to let her go. Hikari's mother let go of her collar, and told me and Hikari to go up and she'll meet us there. Before she turned around, she sent an evil smile and a glare to Paula.

I waited until the elevator door opened, revealing us to the second floor. When that finally happened, I ran down the hall looking for room 39. Finally I came across it and barged in. There, I saw my mother lying on the bed, no longer with a huge tummy, but a flat one. She also had a lot of blood on her head.

"Mommy!" I shrieked, running towards her. I ran straight to the bed, but I didn't jump onto her like I would usually.

"H-Honey?" my mother replied in a weak voice. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing a darker red than usual. Her voice wasn't as sweet as it usually was, this time it was lower, and it had basically no sign of sweetness laced into her words. It was just words.

"M-Mommy! Y-Your okay… r-right?" I stammered, fighting back tears. I bit on my lip, hard. I could taste blood, but I continued to bite down to prevent myself from crying.

"I wish I could say so… but I don't really know darling…" she replied. I looked around the hospital room, to see where my father was. But unfortunately, I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Daddy… where is he? Did he go to the washroom?" I joked. I didn't want the thought of the possibility that my father was gone, to haunt my thoughts.

I stared at my mother. She had a weak smile, and tears surrounded her eyes. I felt tears running down my cheek. That possibility… the possibility I didn't want was probably true.

"Gone… just as I will be in a little while" my mother replied, continuing to smile weakly. Why was she smiling? I finally realized what my mother had just said. My father had left this world forever, leaving us.

"KAORU!" my grandmother shrieked, as she ran into the hospital room. She ran to the bed my mother lay on, and knelt beside me holding her hand. Her eyes were filled with tears, and she skimmed her body.

"Baby… The baby named Misaki… where?" my grandmother asked attempting some English instead of Japanese, as she clutched onto my mother's hand tighter, and her free hand clutched onto mines. Both of us were crying.

"It died in the accident…" my mother replied, as tears ran down her face.

A doctor walked into the room, and looked surprised to see us there, kneeling and crying.

"You must be the family of… Kaoru Yoshida, correct?" the doctor asked, as he stared at us. My grandmother nodded, and then he started to frown.

"As you know, her 8 month old unborn baby had been killed in the accident. Daisuke Yoshida, her husband I presume had also been killed instantly, upon the car crash. As for Kaoru-san, it's unlikely that she'll give for a while longer. Perhaps an hour or so will be the furthest. I'm afraid to say that only a miracle would give this woman a gift of living a while longer than just an hour. I suggest you say your goodbyes, since it's uncertain when she'll exactly… pass away" the doctor explained. I started to cry even harder.

The doctor had left, along with my grandmother to give me some time alone with my mother. Of course, we'll be there together with mother in her final moments, however we were separating a 5 minute alone time with one another, and the rest will be with close friends (like Tao – Hikari's mother, etc.)

My mother slowly raised her hand, and ran it through my hair several times as I continued to sob.

"Don't leave!" I cried, clutching onto her other hand that wasn't being run through my hair. My head was bent downwards, but I knew my mother was smiling. Not because she was happy that she was dying, or because I was crying. I just… don't know how to explain it…

"I won't leave… I'll be in your memories. In your heart. Why would I ever leave my daughter? I'm not like one of those psycho parents who disown their children" my mother replied. I looked up, and her eyes in some way looked happy. It was very well known, that she knew she would pass away pretty soon. I continued to sob, until it was time for my grandmother to come in. I let go of my mother's hand and walked out of the room in tears.

As I exited the hospital room to sit on the chairs just outside the door, I was attacked into a bear hug by Hikari and her mother.

"Y-Yumi! You're okay right?" Hikari asked concerned. I clutched onto Hikari's shirt, and burst into tears. My legs suddenly felt weak, and I dropped to the ground bringing Hikari down with me. Hikari embraced me, and one of her hands moved in a circular motion on my back, trying to console me. I continued sobbing into her chest, making her shirt become soaked.

"Kisage-san, right?" my grandmother asked in Japanese as she exited the hospital room, and walked up to Hikari's mother. She wiped away her tears, and glanced at me, who was crying my eyes out.

"Yoshida-san, please… If you know how they got into this dreadful accident, could you please tell me?" Hikari's mother begged. I guess Tao and mother were good friends then.

"I do know the reason. On the highway leaving from the building Yumi-chan and Hikari-chan work at, there was this crazed driver who had done a U-turn, resulting for that truck to smash into Daisuke's car, and flipping their car off the edge of the highway. The car had tumbled into a forest, and the truck who had attempted to U-turn had rolled down with them. So when they had reached the bottom, the tumbling truck had crushed Daisuke's and Kaoru's car. That had instantly killed Daisuke and Kaoru's unborn baby. Surprisingly, Kaoru managed to live. That is still unknown to us though…" my grandmother explained. I looked over to where they stood.

"It was… my fault?" I cried, wishing I hadn't gone to work today. I buried my head into Hikari's arms, and sobbed even harder and louder.

~.~

It was my mother's final moments living. We all surrounded my mother's bed, as she slowly lost the life she once lived only a few hours ago. I was crying the most out of everyone. My grandmother too was sobbing, but not as much as I. Everyone else around the bed, had tears surrounding their eyes, and a few people had let those tears slide down their faces.

"K-Kaoru! You don't deserve this!" one person shouted. I nodded, wiping the tears out of my eyes, yet failing since my tears continuously slid down my face.

"Mama…" I started slowly, hiccupping in between.

"MAMA!" I shouted, pushing past the adults who stood in my way. I had troubles, but I finally managed to make my way through. I ran to the hospital bed, where my mother lay and hugged her tightly.

My mother patted my head, and I looked up at her. I continued hiccupping every few seconds due to my crying. Suddenly, she grabbed my hand and held it with all the strength she had left.

She smiled to me, as tears slid down her face. She mouthed something to me, but she couldn't voice it out, for her life had come short and ended right then and there. I stared at her lifeless body, as her strong grip had weakened, and was now barely an open palm. I started to cry once again, shouting 'mama' out over and over again. Everyone – including the children along with Hikari and I – started to cry, as my grandmother ran towards the bed and shouted 'Kaoru' over and over again. But no matter how many times we repeated our calls for her, she would never answer back. All that was left was her lifeless corpse.

~.~

"Yumi-chan, please come…" my grandmother pleaded again. For the past hour and a half, she's been begging me to come to my parents' funeral. Why should I do that? I loved them and all, but it pained me too much to see my mother's lifeless corpse, and what was found of my father. I didn't know what was left from him, but if it turned out to be just a few body parts that would pain me even more.

I was an eight year old who had just lost both her parents and her unborn sister in an accident 2 weeks ago. And the cause of their death was because of me. If I hadn't accepted work for that dreadful Sunday, then I wouldn't have lost my parents and my unborn sister. I was lucky enough to have my grandmother, but even she was shook up from the death. She was a fragile old woman around the age of sixty, which isn't that old if you think about it. But still, no person would live for eternity, and that includes my grandmother as well.

"I'm not going!" I screamed, throwing the closest object at the door. It was a vase my father had given to me, and unfortunately it shattered into pieces. Just like my heart did.

My grandmother eventually gave up and had left me alone. She had left to attend her daughter and son-in-law's funeral. I didn't want to stay alone in a home that was filled with my memories of my parents. I immediately ran out of my room, and slipped on a pair of Uggs. I ran out into the snow, not even bothering to wear a jacket or scarf.

I somehow made my way to school, which was still going on. I hadn't been to school for the past two weeks, and everyone knew why. They all pitied me. And who doesn't hate pity?

I sat on the steps and glanced at my watch. I knew it was 5 minutes past recess, so I had about an hour or so before school ends. I sat in the freezing cold, watching a snow storm come by. I probably would've gotten frost bites, but I continued to sit there. That was until I felt something wrap around me.

I looked behind me, and saw a boy with unusually bright red hair. Why should I be talking? I have cotton candy pink hair, and I'm mocking this kid who has red hair? Compared to me, his hair colour is much more natural… except his is a brighter colour than most.

"Heya! I'm new 'round here. What'cha doing here alone with no jacket?" he asked. I stared at him. This was one of the few times I've ever heard of someone with some type of accent.

"Were ya crying?" he asked. I continued staring, and then shook my head trying to prevent the topic of 'why were you crying?' and the topic about my parents.

"I won't provoke ya. By the way, ma name is Ikkun Matsumoto! 'Dis accent is from ma mom! But am Japanese" he replied. I nodded.

"Yoshida Yumi" I mumbled. Surprisingly, the boy heard what I mumbled.

"Nice to meet 'cha Yoshida!" he smiled. I looked downwards to the snow. Ikkun took off his jacket and placed it on top of his sweater, which was on top of me.

"W-What're you doing? It's freezing!" I exclaimed, trying to take off the winter jacket. However, Ikkun had his grip on the jacket and forced me to wear it.

"Says da one who is wearin' a t-shirt and some jeans!" he retorted. I sighed. I had to agree, I was only wearing a plain purple t-shirt, with blue jeans and a pair of Uggs. Not even a sweater.

"Why ya not in school? Ain't there an hour left?" he questioned. I nodded. I decided to tell him about my parents for some reason even I didn't know. Why was I telling him? Why?

"So that's why you're not in school!" he exclaimed, sounding as if he were a detective who just found out something he's been working on for months.

I nodded, and fought back the tears from being shed. I felt an arm wrap around me and pulled me into an embrace.

"What are you doing? I just met you!" I shout, pushing him away. He stared at me confusingly.

"Comforting you, what else?" he replied plainly. I stared at him, thinking he was an idiot. Before I realized it, Ikkun started making me giggled, laugh and smile. This boy is someone different. My grandmother couldn't even get me to smile, even just slightly. She attempted this for 2 weeks, coming with nothing. This guy, who've I probably knew for about… a half an hour can make me smile _and_ laugh!

~.~

Ever since a year or two ago, I had always been depressed. That was, until I met a certain red head named Ikkun Matsumoto who had an unusual accent. He was the only one who accomplished making me smile and laugh after my parents passed. Until half a year after my parents passing, only he could give me happiness. Even the slightest happiness was how much he could make me feel good. 6 months later, I started to become the cheery girl I once was.

As I started becoming the cheerful child I once was, I realized a new feeling. Yes, I'm only 10 years old, but I experienced a feeling that teenagers and adults would feel. What feeling was this you ask? Love. That's what that feeling was. I fell in love with Ikkun Matsumoto. Yeah, that's right!

"Yuyu!" a familiar voice called out. I only knew two people who called me 'Yuyu' and one of them was the one I loved. And the voice, who called out to me was exactly that person.

"Oh, hi Ikkun!" I greeted, smiling. Ikkun ran up to me, and hugged me. He spun me around until I got dizzy.

"Ikkun! Please stop!" I squealed. Ikkun stopped twirling me around in circles, and set me down. It took some time, but I regained posture and recovered from my dizziness.

"Why did you just spin me senselessly? Did you ever think of the possibility that I'd get… oh I don't know… dizzy?" I shouted, narrowing my eyes at him and crossing my arms.

"Calm ya self! I got some news!" he replied excitedly. I continued to stare.

"Well? Don't keep me waiting!" I exclaimed, walking over to him and shaking him senselessly.

"Jeez Yuyu! Calm ya self. Anyways, ma manager just told me that am going on a world tour! How great is dat?" he responded. I stared at him with blank eyes trying to piece things together in my head. When I finally figured out, I jumped onto Ikkun excitedly.

"When?" I asked, leaving space between our faces and bodies. I still had my arms wrapped around his neck though.

"Pssh, not in a while. In 6 months?" he replied. I continued grinning widely. Ikkun suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist, and bent down to my level.

"I… love you…" he whispered. I started blushing furiously, and my heart was thumping unbelievably fast.

~.~

I had yet another photo shoot at downtown and I was exhausted. I was stressing over this job, and the photographer was quite frustrated. He had a "DO BETTER DAMN IT OR YOU'RE FIRED" look on his face, as he continued to take lame pictures of me. I had woken up early today, at 4 a.m., and I had a total of 4 photo shoots today. This was last one, which I was happy about. I had been working for 15 hours straight and barely got any rest.

"Yoshida-san, go take a break" the photographer sighed, as he rubbed his temples in frustration. I stared at the photographer confusedly. No photographer or director has _ever_ told me to go take a break because I wasn't doing a good job.

I walked to the side, where there were snacks being served. I sat down on one of the chairs and was seconds from falling asleep.

"Utau-chan, go cheer up Yoshida-san over there. She seems a little frustrated" someone said. I recognized that voice anywhere – Yukari Sanjou. She was Utau Hoshina's – a great singer and a model who I occasionally worked with – manager.

"Hey Yumi" Utau greeted. I opened my eyes, and smiled weakly, threatening to fall over unconscious due to my lack of sleep.

"You know, you could always postpone the photo shoot. You've done 3 photo shoots so far, haven't you?" Utau asked, sitting in the empty chair beside me. I nodded slowly.

"Utau-sama, it's not that easy. But I shouldn't be the one telling you that. I just have to keep trying, and make that grumpy douche for a photographer smile and be amazed at my modelling!" I exclaimed, standing up straight. I stood up, but was stopped when someone grabbed my wrist.

"Utau-sama -" I said, turning around and not seeing a certain blonde with piercing purple eyes grab me, but a boy with bright red hair that was a few centimeters from his shoulders in length, and he had bangs that covered one of his eyes, and that ended beside his mouth, and his eyes were green.

"Ikkun?" I screeched, finally recognizing my boyfriend. I hadn't seen him in 2-3 years. The last time I saw my boyfriend, was when I was 10. And yes, at that age we were already dating, but we were in love. You can't exactly stop love from happening; it's something that unconsciously happens. And I guess for the two of us, it happened to us at a young age.

Ikkun smiled, and I instantly jumped onto him, nearly suffocating him with my tightening hug. I was so glad to see him that all my exhaustion and tiredness had disappeared.

"Hey babes" he replied, wrapping his arms around my waist and pecking on my cheek. I giggled.

"What're you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be on tour?" I asked, continuing to hug him; however there was a space between our faces.

Okay, why did I say tour you may wonder? Ikkun is a famous singer like Utau Hoshina, and he was currently on his world tour. Ikkun is originally 16, 3-4 years older than me; however because of his tours, music videos, concerts, etc., he had missed out on a lot of things at school. Therefore, he was in my grade, and in my class. Which to me is stupid, but from what I heard, he apparently put a hole in logic.

"Babe, I've been on tour for a year and a half. I'm finished with the tour, and wanted to see ma girlfriend. Therefore, I came to your job" he smiled, loosening his grip around my waist.

"Ikkun ~" a girly voice called out, as the owner of the voice came running over. The girl had chest length brown hair, that was wavy and she had a few blonde highlights. Her big brown eyes, shined and she wore a red, white and blue plaid shirt, that had different tones of the three listed colours and it ended at her mid-thigh. She was wearing black mini-shorts that you could barely see since the rest was covered up by the plaid shirt. She also wore knee-height brown boots. Ikkun immediately pushed me away from him, and turned to the girl coming towards us.

"Hey Jenny" Ikkun greeted. The said girl waved, and stopped right beside Ikkun.

"Hi!" She exclaimed, as she greeted me while she stuck her hand out at me. I hesitantly took her hand and shook it, saying hello back.

"I'm a huge fan Yoshida-sama! I wish I was a model like you… but at least I'm a singer and dancer right Iku?" she said. To me, it seemed like she was bragging that she was a singer _and_ a dancer.

Ikkun simply nodded, and took the girl supposedly named Jenny by the wrist and started to drag her away.

"Have fun during your photo shoot Yumi" he called out, as he neared the door with the beautiful brunette. Continuing to hold the girl's hand as well.

Before I realized it, the photographer motioned me back so he could start taking pictures of me. Surprisingly, I was able to successfully do the modelling job: finishing off with decent pictures and not collapsing while doing so.

~.~

I got home at 9 last night, and immediately ran upstairs to my bedroom, drop to my bed and fell asleep the moment my body touched the comfortable mattress.

When I woke up, it was past 12 and I had missed both breakfast and lunch. Thank you lord I wasn't doing another photo shoot today! I checked my cellphone, which was beside me on my night table, and surprisingly I found 3 new messages. I read the texts.

_Heard you weren't having the best day during photo shoots eh? It's fine tho, my princess will prevail! Don't let me down :3 _

_-Damien S._

Stupid Damien. I only knew him because he was Ikkun's best friend. Whenever there was a chance to tease me, or something depressing is happening he'll call me, text me or come up to me in person and say things like "My princess will prevail!" or "My princess is the best. You'll do great" and things like that. It bothers me that he calls me princess, but at least someone is giving me attention and courage.

_I like pie :3 How come ur not answering my texts? Do you hate me? I feel so offended D: My god, my poor little princess hates me D: WHY WORLD, WHY?_

_-Damien S._

At that time, I giggled at the text. He made such a big deal over such small things. I realized then, that I didn't answer any of his texts before. I just deleted them without even glancing at them. Any that were from "Damien S." were instantly deleted.

_Heya. Um… Yumi we really need to talk. I expect you at the park near my house around 1 o'clock sharp. So, be there or I won't talk to you for a week :D_

_-Ikkun K._

I wonder what he wants to talk about… I glanced at the clock and shrieked. It was already 12:45, and I didn't have anything to wear. I quickly ran for the closet and grabbed anything I could get my hands on. I finally decided on an outfit 5 minutes later.

I was wearing a black tank top, with a purple sweater over it that was zippered up half way until it reached just below my cleavage. I wore grey skinny jeans and a pair of Nikes and ran out of the house tying my cotton candy pink hair into a messy bun. I didn't try to look like I was going to a fashion show; I dressed casually… or at least casual for most people.

I ran for the park, and finally made it. I could see a certain somebody with bright red hair, and he looked unbelievably pissed off. Ikkun was never one with patience. I ran up to him, and noticed that girl from yesterday was here as well. That's when my jealousy meter sky rocketed.

"Finally!" Ikkun and Jenny exclaimed in unison. I glared at Jenny, and she glared back. I swear, you could've seen lightening flash between us!

"Yumi… I want to talk to you…" Ikkun said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from our little staring competition.

"What is it?" I asked, in a cheery voice while grinning. I shouldn't have done that. The next thing that happened was absolute hell.

"I want to break up" Ikkun replied, bluntly. I thought I was imagining it.

"W-Wait… what?" I asked, biting down on my lip hoping that I misheard. Unfortunately for me, I heard perfectly correct and Ikkun was freaking dumping me.

"Sorry… I just don't like you that way anymore" he replied, completely calm. I felt my eyes burning, and I knew that I was probably crying my eyes out, or the tears were just surrounding my eyes.

"T-then why d-did you kiss me a-and all y-yesterday…?" I asked, sobbing and trying my best to not fall to the ground and burst into tears. But that didn't exactly work out as planned…

"I don't know… but anyways. It's over between us…" he answered, ignoring the fact that I fell to the ground and started sobbing. Tears were pouring out of my eyes and I could see the tears land onto my hands one after another.

As I cried, I realized that Ikkun was staring at me. He sighed, and turned away walking slowly to where Jenny stood. Unconsciously, I grabbed his wrist, begging that he wouldn't leave me.

"D-don't… l-leave…" I said, in between my sobs. Ikkun rolled his eyes, and bent down to the ground to be my height, since I was sitting on the sand around the park and crying. He put one hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, and you wouldn't believe what he did next. He freaking slapped me across the face!

"Get a hold of yourself Yumi. I _loved_ you, but I don't anymore. It's a part of life, so sorry… but get a freaking hold of yourself!" he shouted, right after he slapped me across the face. I put my hand to my left cheek, and held it in pain. He FUCKING slapped me. Who in their right mind slaps a girl who's crying? Unless you're drunk or something, you're just plain stupid to do that.

He got up, slightly pushing me backwards. Sorry, not "slightly", he pushed me violently and I hit my back hard on the ground. My vision was blurry because of the tears, but I could explain what I saw. Ikkun walked away from me, and to Jenny. After, he wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked away together.

I continued to cry, but I was on the swings and not the ground. I didn't care if anyone saw me cry, and it wasn't a likely chance anyone would anyways. I was sitting in an abandoned park for god sakes!

~.~

It had been two days that I had cried straight. I locked myself in my room, and I refused to go to school or to work.

My first love and 2 year boyfriend just… dumped me. What was the point of living? I did all these things to make Ikkun happy. I became a model because of my parents, but they passed away a few years ago. I only continued modelling because that way, Ikkun would be proud of me in some way. I had no purpose when my parents left me alone that was until Ikkun came along. He became my purpose for living. And now… he was gone. I now no longer had a purpose; therefore I no longer needed to live. And that's what I decided.

I wiped my tears out of my eyes, and as soon as I had come to the conclusion, all my emotions had disappeared. I no longer felt any emotion. Just the desperate need of ending my life. So I guess you would say that I only felt depression.

I casually walked out of my house, bring a knife with me. I lived alone, so escaping was no problem. I walked down the streets, passing Damien's house without even knowing it. Because of my desperate need of suicide, I didn't realize that Damien had seen me along with the rest of the neighbours, with a _knife._

I made it to an abandoned park. Specifically, the one where Ikkun dumped me. No one as there of course, and it was the perfect place for suicide. I went to the broken bridge, and cut a long piece of rope easily since it was so worn out. I attached it to the swing set nearby, where recently one of the swings broke off; leaving a space I could hang myself.

I started tying the rope at the top of the metal rod above. It took a while, but I finally managed to do it. I was starting to tie the rope into a loop to place my head in. That was, until I heard someone yell out to me.

"Yumi! What the hell are you doing?" the voice yelled. I turned back, looking at the person. My face was completely emotionless and my eyes were blank.

"Why are you trying to kill yourself?" he exclaimed. The voice seemed familiar… but who was it?

"I have no reason to live" I said, in a monotone voice. I sounded like I was programmed to say it.

The boy in front of me, who I couldn't exactly realize whom, grabbed my shoulders with both his hands and shook me back and forth. I slapped away his hands.

"Do not touch me. I have no idea who you are, now leave me alone so I can continue on with what I had planned" I replied, turning back to the rope I was planning to use that'll kill me.

Again, the familiar boy grabbed me by the shoulder, and twirled me around. Right when I was facing him, I was slapped across the face. That was when some memories of mines came back. I only remembered a few things, and that was when Ikkun dumped me. That was it. All that pain was the only thing I could feel. Before I knew it, I had tears streaming down my cheeks.

I fell to the ground hugging myself with my arms and crying. Why had the feelings I desperately tried to get rid of, return? Why did the boy in front of me, make me remember all the feelings and memories I had once forgotten?

"Are you insane Yumi?" the boy yelled. I looked up at him, with tears streaming down my face.

"I have no reason to live?" he shouted, quoting the previous words I said before.

"Bullshit! Everyone has a purpose to live, no one was born without a purpose!" he yelled out. He went on rambling on and on about purposes to lives, and that even I had a purpose for living.

"Da...mien..." I said unconsciously. I mumbled the name over and over again, before yelling out the name.

"Damien!" I cried, tackling the boy who was talking nonstop into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and continued to cry. I guessed that he was staring at me confusingly, until he wrapped one of his arms around my waist, and ran the other one through my hair as an attempt to comfort me. Even though he attempted, I continued to cry.

~.~

I woke up, only to find myself in Damien's room. Why in god's name was I in Damien's room? Just yesterday, I was dumped by my idiotic ex Ikkun. I got out of Damien's bed, and walked down the stairs. This place was overly familiar, since I spent a lot of time here whenever I was with Ikkun.

"My god, finally you're awake!" Damien exclaimed, as he saw me enter the living room. I sat at the couch, and stared at the TV not even bothering to understand what was going on. I just spaced out.

"How're you feeling?" Damien suddenly asked. I looked over to where he sat. How am I feeling? About what?

"About…?" I asked confusingly. He stared at me, more like glared. I could tell he was pissed off with my answer, but I couldn't help it! I just didn't know what he was asking me about.

"So you make me worried which is very rare for a happy go lucky guy like me, AND you soak my T-shirt with your tears… and you don't even know?" Damien shouted, rubbing his temples. I stared blankly.

"Well I'm _sorry!_" stretching out 'sorry' and sounding like a little kid. I still didn't know what happened, and from what Damien told me, I was dumped 3-4 days ago, and not yesterday. Awkward…

"Well, letting you know: you almost commit suicide yesterday" he replied, way too calm when telling someone that they almost killed themselves. It's like saying 'oh yeah, by the way you almost killed yourself yesterday. But it's totally fine…' while grinning!

"What?" I shrieked. I tried my best remembering things that happened yesterday, but I came out with nothing. What the heck happened yesterday?

After Damien explained to me, I stared blankly at him. I tried committing suicide? Seriously…?

I went down the hall to go take a shower, of course being forced by Damien. But who wouldn't want to take a shower? It's gross not to shower every day!

When I finished showering, I took clothes that Damien stole from his sister. I didn't mind, since I found the clothes quite fashionable. I was wearing a greyish black tank top that read 'LOVE FADES' in a white-ish grey font that looked ripped up, and a pair of pink jeans that were light pink at the top, getting darker downwards of the jeans. Where my ankles were, it was a dark pink. Basically, the jeans had different shades of pink.

"Feeling better princess?" Damien asked, as I entered his room. I glared at him.

"I'm not your _princess_" I replied bitterly. Besides the fact that I almost commit suicide, something that was depressing me was that my ex Ikkun, was with another girl right at the moment he said it was over.

Before I knew it, I was again on the floor crying. Me and my emotions. Damn you emotions, damn you!

Damien walked over to me and sighed. Again, like all the other times I was crying, I was sitting on the ground hugging myself.

He sat down in front of me, and pulled me into a hug. It surprised me at first, but I ignored it and continued to cry. It was the biggest comforting thing I could get. No one else would've hugged me to help calm me down. My parents no longer existed in this world.

"Jeez, you're so emotional!" Damien muttered. I ignored it, and continued to cry while burying myself into his chest.

"Onii-san can you tell me where…" a girlish voice asked, approaching to the area where Damien and I were hugging. You couldn't really tell I was crying, since my face was buried into Damien's chest.

"For the love of god! You damn pervert!" the girl shrieked, knocking out Damien. I was forcibly pulled out of Damien's arms, and landed violently onto the carpet, as I watched Damien get beaten up by a girl my age.

"Why the hell are you molesting a girl? Have you forgotten everything our parents taught us?" the girl shouted furiously. Damien, who had brought himself up from the ground glared at the girl. Immediately he slapped the girl across the face, quite violently. The girl fell to the ground, and held the cheek she was slapped across.

"Don't bring up those bastards you call parents ever again. At least not in my presence. If you dare, you'll get much more than just a simple slap across the face" Damien said in a dark voice. I had never heard or seen Damien act like this. It was scary to be honest. Damien walked over to where I was and grabbed me by the wrist. He pulled me, and picked me up hanging me over his shoulder. I let it be, since I was pretty much terrified by Damien.

Damien left the living room, and walked upstairs to his bedroom. He walked over to the bed, and threw me onto the bed. I rolled over onto my stomach, and Damien jumped backwards landing on his back.

"Want to tell me who, and why the hell you just bitch slapped a girl?" I asked, staring at Damien. He sighed, and laid himself on his right side facing away from me.

"Who she was, is my sister. Her name's Yui, I'm sort of surprised you didn't know. As for why I slapped her, you can basically figure it out can't you? I mean… you _are _Yuyu" he replied. I smiled, for once in almost a week.

We stayed silent for a while; all you could hear was our breathing. Drop a pin and you'll hear it. But it was a comfortable silence, so I let it be.

"By the way, you're staying here. I'm not letting you go home" Damien said breaking the silence, as turned onto his left side so he's facing me. I stared at him confusingly.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked, asking for clarification. Again, Damien sighed.

"You heard me. You're staying here, I don't trust you living alone after yesterday's events" Damien replied.

For hours, I was arguing with him about letting me go home.

~.~ 2 weeks later (after all the misunderstanding, etc. with Yui) ~.~

"Yumi-san, sorry for my idiotic brother. He's been arguing with our "parents" for the last 2 hours…" Yui (Damien's sister) laughed hesitantly. I sighed. I had gotten pretty used to the happy go lucky guy to get pissed and argue for hours straight.

"You don't need to give both of us to one of you. I can take care of myself and Yui, so we don't need your help!" Damien shouted. I was in his bedroom, and I could hear him from upstairs! He was in the living room arguing with his insane parents.

"Does he really hate your parents that bad?" I ask curiously. Yui nodded, and had a painful look on her face. I knew I had gone too much into personal business.

"Um… never mind. You don't have to tell me!" I reply, before Yui even says a word.

"No… I'll tell you. Besides, my brother likes you… he thinks of you as his best friend other than Iku-kun" Yui replies. I stared at her. Damien, thinks of me as his best friend? Pssh.

"Anyways. The reason why onii-san hates our parents is because they're alcoholics and drug-addicts. Also… when I was 8 my father…" she explained. When it came to the time she said when she was 8, she was already in tears. I felt so guilty asking this.

"Stop! I don't care why you're telling me this. If it hurts you too much, up to the extent that you're crying, then why should I dare make you explain something like this?" I interrupted, feeling quite emotional myself.

"He raped me…" she said, ignoring what I just said. I stared at her in shock. Her own father… raped her? But why? Even if he was an alcoholic, and he may have been drunk at the time, he still had his wife. So why do it to his daughter? She was only 8. Why did she have to go through that at such a young age? I lost my parents at the age of 8. Yeah sure, it was emotional but it's nothing compared to her situation. She was raped senselessly by her own father! Her biological father had done this to her! That crazed bastard. I know why Damien is furious with them.

"It's not fair…" I whispered. I said it over and over again, gradually getting louder each time. Yui knew my story, about my parents and the accident, and about Ikkun. None of those could compare to the pain she went through just at the age of eight. In five years, I just went through two things that were emotional. But for Yui, and Damien to deal with these two people as_ parents?_

I got up from Damien's bed, and swung the door opened. I ran downstairs to where Damien was arguing with his parents, and marched straight up to their father ignoring Yui's protests. I kept hearing her say 'Yumi-san! NO!' and 'DON'T DO IT!' over and over again. But what he did was unforgivable.

I approached the six foot tall man, and punched him full force across the face. He was drunk, so he easily tipped over and fell to the ground. Everyone stared at the six foot tall man lying on the ground. He wasn't unconscious, but still. He soon got up, and glared at me. The next thing I knew it, he was on top of me. I was scared senseless of what he'll do to me. Will I experience what Yui had to, 4 or 5 years ago? Will I be raped senselessly by one of my close friend's drunken father? What'll happen?

I squeezed my eyes shut, and waited until something happened. Better to get it over with. I thought he was going to rape me, but when I opened my eyes I saw that he was stabbed with a knife right in the hip. I trailed my eyes to the direction to see who stabbed him. And of course, it was Damien.

Yui grabbed me from beneath their father, and helped me get up. She grabbed my wrist, and Damien's and started sprinting out the door.

"You idiot!" Damien yelled, as he hugged me. We were at a local plaza, and we were far enough from the Shiragami household.

Yui burst into tears, as she ran to me and Damien and entered the hug, making it become a group hug. I sighed.

"Sorry… I just…" I tried to speak. It was useless, since I was terrified to the bone. I was crying, knowing what would happen if Damien hadn't done something so dangerous to his own father.

"You didn't have to do that! I know what I told you was… emotional… but I didn't need another friend going and dying on me! I didn't need another friend being scarred by those same actions done to me years ago…" Yui screamed, covering her face with her hands. She continued crying.

Yui and Damien always comforted me, and I comforted them when they needed it. And that leads us to being the 3 best of friends. One protected the other, and the other protected another.

* * *

><p>So? Did you enjoy learning about Yumi's past? I won't update much. Sorry. I have EQAO next week and I'll be doing it the whole week. I can't update on the weekends since #1 I have no ideas, and #2 I'll be studying math on the weekends so I'll do at least a decent job during EQAO.<p>

Don't forget to review ~


	18. Rima, Sora, Tsubasa and the arrangements

"Having fun spending time with Nagi?" I heard a voice call. I turned to my left, and found Kyoko lying on the floor. How could I not realize this blue haired girl walk in, and lie down right beside me?

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Kyoko rolled her eyes. Truth be told, I knew exactly what she was talking about.

Ever since Rei and I broke up about 4 days ago, Nagihiko had spent time with me, attempting to comfort me. I had to admit, he wasn't all that bad compared to what I'd thought he'd be like. Back when Amu stilled lived in Japan, and we all hung out together (I hate to admit this, but we all hung out together only because Amu was there, keeping us all together), he acted as if he were a clone of Tadase. Not as girly, frilly, and gay-like, but he wasn't that far from crossing the line of being a complete Tadase. He was actually understanding, and he had some words that were encouraging. I'd only been able to laugh a little bit, after the break up. But recently, I'd been smiling a little more than usual (more than my usual self, being the stoic person), and laughing. Got to owe it mostly to Nagihiko and Usui. Nagihiko being the comforting one, Usui being the hilarious jokester.

"Rima, you know what I'm talking about!" Kyoko pouted. I sighed, smiling slightly. I was glad that we got along now. Well… we've always gotten along most of the time, but sometimes she was just… ugh.

"Well, at least you're not all depressing. I mean, you're depressing to be around and all, but you know… sometimes you're fun to be around! I knew far too many, including my own sister, who had locked themselves in their rooms, or run away from home just because of their boyfriends dumping them" Kyoko said, staring blankly at the ceiling of 'our' bedroom.

"I admit, I was emotional the first two days. But I wouldn't go that far" I answered back, redirecting my attention back to the novel I was reading. It was 'Catching Fire' from the Hunger Games Trilogy. I had started reading it, because Nagihiko had suggested it to me. I was only on page 6, but I mean come on! I went through a rough breakup, and I was out of it, and in hell for the past 3-4 days.

"Hi Rima-chan. Can I borrow your laptop?" a feminine, yet manly-ish voice asked from the door. I turned to see the specific purple haired boy who had cross-dressed long before I had come into the picture as Amu's best friend. I crawled across the king sized bed, and to my laptop case, sliding out the red laptop that had pictures of the old gang plastered on the back of the laptop. I got up from the bed, and walked over to Nagihiko, handing him the laptop.

Nagihiko scanned the laptop, staring at the pictures plastered on the back.

One picture was a picture of all of us. Me, him, Amu, Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, Yaya, Tadase, Kairi, Usui and Hiyori. The only other person who wasn't there was Kyoko, since she only came to Japan back in the beginning of summer. Around July or something. This picture was from the previous year, before we all basically split up. Before Kairi had moved to America, and before Amu and Ikuto had left our group, moving to Europe. The rest of us had slowly drifted apart. Sure, we all hung out together sometimes. Yaya and I were still good friends. Utau and I were… friends. I knew Kukai pretty well, since back when I was a Guardian, he would come to the garden making it seem like he had no social life with kids his age. Plus, he was Utau's boyfriend, so I was sort of forced to hang out with him. I don't talk to Tadase, in fact no one does anymore. The rest of us remaining other than the three who had left us, were a group together, chilling with one another.

Another picture, and I must say that it was my favourite, was a picture of 6 of us. In the picture, Amu was sitting on Ikuto's lap, like always, and Tadase was crossing his arms. Anyone could tell he was jealous, even those who were mentally retarded (people who have… issues going on with their mentality and stuff) could tell. I was on the swings beside the couple, and to my right was Hiyori. We were both laughing at Tadase, for basically getting rejected. And finally Nagihiko, who was trying to encourage Tadase to move on.

"Didn't think you would actually have all these pictures Rima-chan" Nagihiko spoke softly, weakly smiling at the pictures of everyone. I guess it disappointed him that we were all separated now. While I was deep in thought, I hadn't realized that I had gotten a text. I looked at my phone, and read it.

_Long time no talk! Anyways, have you heard recently? Amu and Ikuto are back in Japan for a week! They just arrived yesterday, so no worries. Hope you can come see them after that trip in Hokkaido. Okay Rima? Amu was disappointed to hear you were off in Hokkaido, so hurry your ass back and welcome the damn girl!_

_~Utau H._

I stared at the phone in shock. Amu was back in Japan? But why? I was so glad, yet curious and I hadn't realized I was being stared at by the two who were near me.

"Amu-chan is back eh?" Nagihiko said, raising an eyebrow. Finally I snapped out of my thoughts, and looked to Nagihiko. He was on my laptop, and I was wondering how he'd figured that out. I myself only figured out a few minutes ago. I walked over to where he stood, and went behind him. I stood on my tip toes, since I was unbelievably short compared to Nagihiko. Immediately, I shrieked.

"GAH! What the hell Rima?" Kyoko shouted, recovering from my shriek. When she looked up to see what had happened, I guess she saw me; on top of Nagihiko. The next second, Usui and Hiyori came running in. Well, Hiyori was walking completely calmly, but having a murderous face, while Usui came sprinting as if there were man-eating plants after him.

"…Do I want to know…?" Usui and Hiyori asked in unison, raising an eyebrow as they appeared in the doorway of the bedroom. I looked up from Nagihiko's honey-brownish yellow eyes, and into crimson red eyes.

"He's looking at my emails!" I shouted, as Nagihiko started pushing me off of him. I started fighting back, and soon we were literally rolling across the room, trying to pin each other down.

"Enough!" Hiyori snapped, sending a glare at both of us. Immediately, both of us had stopped rolling and we were frozen in place. As if we were statues made of stone. Our position wasn't a position that had taken to my liking. I was on the ground, and Nagihiko was on top of me. One of my arms were on his chest, as if I were pushing him backwards (which I was), and his arm was holding the other arm, NOT touching him. And our legs were tangled together. He was only inches from my face! How disturbing!

"Eh? Rima, you have a new email that just came in a minute ago. It's from… someone named Sora" Usui informed. I thought for a minute. Who did I know, who goes by the name Sora? And how does she know my email? Finally, it occurred to me. My own mother. I haven't heard from her, in almost a year. I got up from under Nagihiko, and ran to Usui to grab my laptop. I clicked open the email and read it.

_To: LaughingMashiro at animeheros .com_

_Subject: Your father, myself, and the arrangements._

_Hello Rima-chan. I would've called you by phone, to inform you on the news I am about to give. However, I couldn't bring myself to dial your number without having a few tears slide down my face. I'm getting dramatic, I'm sorry. Anyways, I've sent you this email to inform you about the arrangements we've been setting up for the past year or so since you'd last been with us._

_As you fairly know, your father and I have gotten divorced once and for all. It is now final. It had been decided, although I greatly disagree to it, the decision is that you will move in with your father when you arrive back in Tokyo. You will be living with you father and your step-mother, Hatsune, and her daughters who are now your step-sister, Miku and Angela. I wish for you to be happy with your new family. I will forever be your mother of course; however I'm sure your father and Hatsune-san will be much better parents than I was of a parent to you. I don't know if I will get to have you for weekends or not, but despite that, just remember that I love you, alright Rima-chan? _

_I will greet you when you come back from Hokkaido, and that may be the last time for us to have a conversation. Please say hello to your friends for me, alright? Goodbye Rima-chan._

_~Sora Mashiro (SoraMashiro at animeheros .com)_

I started frowning. My father had already remarried? And I was going to live with three new strangers? I'd rather live with my mother instead! No offence to my father though. I guess my friends had all realized that I was frowning at the screen. I hadn't even realized that Nagihiko had snuck up behind me and read the email as well.

"I never knew your father could move on that quickly…" Nagihiko whispered into my ear. I slightly turned my head in his direction, and his head was literally on my shoulder. I would've shrieked at him, for being so close and all, but when I saw him frowning too, I decided that I'll let it slide for now. And plus, I was upset as well.

I closed my eyes, and starting to think. How come bad things always happen to me? Will I ever get something actually good? First I broke down, all because of Rei and his gayness. Now my dad's remarried, and I'm moving in with him? Seriously? I know this sounds stupid, but I'd actually rather live with Nagihiko and Kyoko than my _own _father!

"You can finally be happy with your father and step-mother!" Nagihiko cheerfully exclaimed, as he clapped his hands together. I stared at him, continuing to frown. I just threw my laptop on the bed, and walked out of the room for some fresh air.

I walked out of the hotel room, and I somehow made it outside the hotel, where they had their own private garden for the visitors to spend some time. I stared blankly at a flower that was starting to bloom. Why did Angela seem like a familiar name?

"_I was in the same type of situation back when I was dating Angela. Don't worry, with friends like Usui, Hiyori-chan, Kyoko-chan, Amu-chan and me, you'll recover soon enough!" _

Whose words were those? The only person's name who wasn't mentioned was Nagihiko. Were those Nagihiko's words? Probably… I mean when he skimmed through it, he probably remembered 'Angela'.

That conversation we had two days after the breakup… I guess I never thought that he'd ever have to go through that same situation. I mean, I don't like him that much and all, but he's pretty nice and a gentleman.

_~.~ The Day of their Conversation ~.~_

"Rima-chan, you're feeling better now right? Do you still want some of this tea?" Nagihiko asked, as he entered the bedroom us girls stayed in. I looked up, unwrapping myself from a ball and stared at him. I slowly nodded, before rewrapping myself into a ball-like shape.

He walked over to the bed, and plopped down beside me. He set the tea on one of those portable tables, that you can just fold and shove it anywhere, and then take it out when you need it. It's like one of those portable plastic/metal chairs, where you can fold the legs.

I shifted my position a bit, and turned my head so I could have a glance at Nagihiko. I sighed. Luckily I wasn't crying, I was just depressed. I didn't need any more people seeing me cry.

"You know Rima-chan… I had a previous girlfriend that I dated for more than half a year. Before I left for that two year learning session in Europe, to help me with my dancing. You remember, right?" he said, looking blankly forward – most likely at the beautiful carpet that was at the foot of the king sized bed. I nodded, not knowing where this conversation was going. But I was sort of surprised to hear that Nagihiko had a girlfriend during those times. I've always known that he had a crush on Amu. I never knew if the crush was serious or anything, but I knew he had a crush on her. Undying love, or not. Who knew he'd get a girlfriend, even though he had those feelings for a certain pinkette?

"Her name was Angela…" he continued, before looking down to the ground. He started frowning – for once in his life – and he took a big breath in before continuing.

"You know, I was madly in love with her… she had travelled around with us. At first, we got along quite well. She always told me about her ex, and how great he was. I hadn't even realized that I had started getting jealous. That's when I figured that I was in love with her…" he explained. I stared at him, and I sort of felt bad for him. Having to hear the girl you love, talk about her EX, and how great he was, must really hurt, huh?

"I was in the same type of situation back when I was dating Angela. Don't worry, with friends like Usui, Hiyori-chan, Kyoko-chan, Amu-chan and me, you'll recover soon enough!" he exclaimed, smiling weakly. I frowned as well. I knew what I was going to ask might be painful, but I was just too curious.

"…Can I ask about your relationship with this Angela girl?" I had asked. When I finished, Nagihiko turned to me instantly, and placed his head in an angle, in a questioning way. I sighed.

"You don't have to say" I said quietly, before re-placing my head into my knees. Nagihiko sighed before I had managed to do it.

"I told Angela that I liked her. And so we had started going out… and we'd gone out for 9 months before we broke it off. Angela just said… that she didn't like me that way in the first place… or at least she_ thought_ she liked me that way at first... she says it's because she realized she was still in love with her ex, after she had encountered him a few days before the breakup. I guess now that I think about it, it doesn't really surprise me. I mean… even after we started going out, she still spoke about how great her ex was" he explained. Again, I frowned. How insensitive could she have been?

_~.~ Present ~.~_

I had finally taken in the information. I instantly whipped out my blackberry and dialled my mother's cell phone number. Although I love my dad and all, I didn't really want to live with him…

_"…Hello?"_ her sweet, yet sad voice rang through the phone. I wiped my eyes, making sure I wasn't crying. It's been almost a year since I last heard her voice anyways.

"Mom…" I spoke quietly. It wasn't exactly a whisper, but it wasn't the volume of my normal voice.

_"R-Rima-chan? Why have you called? Have you gotten my email? Are you okay with the decision? Rima?"_ My mother said, bombarding me with questions. I slightly smiled.

"Mom, calm down. I wanted to talk to you about something…" I said, in a calm and collected way. Unlike my mother, I actually had control with my emotions, and I take everything on in a calm and collected manner. I didn't get this trait from any of my parents; they were both hyperactive parents, of course when they weren't arguing.

_"It's about the arrangements, isn't it?"_ she asked, sighing. I was going to nod, but of course I was on the phone. She wouldn't have known I've nodded anyways.

"Precisely. I just don't… want to live with 3 strangers. How could dad just marry like that without telling me he was even _dating?_ Please tell Hatsune-san and father, that I deny their request, and that I'd rather live with you, or even the guy I'm living with right now!" I exclaimed, speaking professionally. I needed to act mature right now, or else it would be a 100 percent chance positively that I'll be living with my dad and his new wife and daughters.

_"Honey, you don't need to act all mature. You're still my 14 year old daughter, who acts like a baby. And darling, I'm sorry that you do not wish to live with Hatsune. The court had decided this, and I can't go against them. I'm sorry"_ my mother explained. I frowned.

"B-But!" I protested, trying to convince my mother to change her mind. Screw the court!

_"Honey, I'm sure you'll love it! Hatsune is a wonderful lady. She's nice, and gorgeous at that! You'll have two sisters, even if they aren't you aren't blood related siblings. You'll have the siblings you've always wished for!"_ my mother said enthusiastically. I sighed. She would never stop, no matter what, until she convinced me to move in with them.

"Whatever" I mumbled, hanging up on my mother while she was still rambling on about Hatsune-san and her two daughters.

I put my blackberry into my jean pocket, and I was about to turn around. Unfortunately, my tiny frame was attacked by a blue-haired girl.

"Kyoko… I swear. I'm not in the mood" I said, deadly. She got the message, and instantly stood up, letting go of me. I glared at her. I was more like myself now, good!

"It's going to suck without you Rima… couldn't you convince your parents to let you live at Nagi's house?" she asked. I frowned, and shook my head. Kyoko frowned as well.

Kyoko and I had a conversation about the good times we've spent with one another the past year or so. We were laughing, which was surprising since I was… well depressed. I felt my phone vibrate on my leg, so I decided to check it. 1 new text message, from an unknown sender/caller.

_Ohayo Mashiro-san. You do not know me, probably. I would like to introduce myself, and I could not wait another 4 days for your return to Tokyo. I will introduce myself if you would like, and I do not want you to feel uncomfortable. How about we video chat? Is this alright with you? If you wish to video chat, just search on iChat for someone named: NyanNyan. _

I stared at the screen confusingly. If I hadn't known this person, how in god's name did they know my cell phone number? I walked with Kyoko back to our hotel room, and I ran to get my laptop. Unfortunately for me, Nagihiko was still using it. I swiped it from his lap, and minimized his tabs, clicking away until I found iChat. I had a friend request from 'NyanNyan', the person who had texted me. I accepted hesitantly, and sat on the bed beside Nagihiko.

"NyanNyan? Seriously?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. I laughed a bit, and then I accepted the request for video chat.

The screen had shown a picture of a girl who was about 2 years older than me and Nagihiko. She had shoulder-length black hair, however the sides weren't even. One side was purposely longer than the other. The girl had dark blue highlights running through her raven hair, and she had an even darker blue (which was a complete other shade than the highlights) at the ends of her hair. Her eyes… were unforgettable. No, they weren't like Hiyori's – crimson red, nor were they a fascinating colour, completely different from someone like my friend's. To be precise, her eyes were pitch black. Onyx maybe? She also had a bunch of piercings in her ear, and one in her nose for god's sakes!

"Hey Mashiro!" she greeted, remaining stoic. I nodded back, as my greeting to the girl. Nagihiko had sat down beside me, out of the camera's sight. He had gotten up earlier, after questioning the 'NyanNyan' username, to get a book. I hated him! He was on Mocking Jay of the Hunger Games Trilogy. Rubbing it in my face, that I'm a freaking slow reader. Tch!

"Um… who are you, may I ask?" I asked, slightly narrowing my eyes at the screen. The girl smirked. She smirked… what the hell?

"You're Rei's ex right?" she asked, ignoring my proposal. I flinched, ever so_ slightly_. Note the sarcasm. Even Nagihiko – who was in the middle of reading Mocking Jay – had flinched. He dropped his book, even losing his page, from the shock of her strange bluntness.

"W-What…?" I asked, slowly, yet nervously. The girl continued to smirk.

"Mashiro, I've heard of you. Rei's ex eh? You're the only girl he's ever gotten serious with, you know?" she replied back. I had gotten even more confused. What the hell was going on?

"Wait! Number one, who are you? And number two, how do you know Rei?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow, and biting down on my lip, _ever _so lightly. That's why I tasted some blood.

"Right. My name is Miku. Miku Hanabusa. I am your step sister, if you've heard about it. Answer to your second question… Rei is my sister's most recent boyfriend. He told me about you… surprisingly that player got serious over a munchkin like you, eh?" she replied. I stared in shock. THIS was my step sister? I'd hate to meet Angela. And Rei, serious about me? Please, the boy cheated on me. With god knows how many girls!

"…Miku?" Nagihiko's voice rang. I turned to my left, to see him crawling slightly closer to me and the laptop, coming into view of the webcam.

"Heya Nagi!" the girl smiled, for real this time. Nagihiko was about to say something, but the girl: 'Miku' had beat him to it.

"Nagi, don't worry. If you're worrying over… Angie…. I won't tell her about your relationship with Mashiro" she said. I stared, continuing to be in utter shock.

"Number one, Rima-chan and I are not in any relationship, other than friends. Number two; do NOT tell Hanabusa-san that I've come back into view after 4 years!" Nagihiko exclaimed, somewhat angrily. I continued sitting there, confused as ever. And confusion was _not_ my thing. I detest confusion!

"Jeez, you act like you don't know Angela. You guys were so close before!" the girl, supposedly Miku, frowned. Why am I so confused right now? GAH!

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I ask how you got my cell number?" I interrupted, trying to somewhat clear my confusion.

"The guy who's supposedly my step-dad. No offence, but how do you stand him? And just when I thought my mom was a bitchy prick, this guy comes into the picture, surpassing her by a freaking mile!" Miku explained. I slightly smiled.

"…Why did you want to speak to me?" I asked, after a moment of silence. The girl – Miku – raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is it so wrong to speak and introduce myself to my new step-sister? Is it that much of a crime?" she asked, acting all dramatic. I sighed, giving up.

After a while of getting to know each other, I finally closed my laptop, and got ready to go to dinner. Like every other night, because this was a 5-star hotel, I had to dress in formal clothing. Just another command from Tokishima-sensei and Hanazono-sensei.

I took out a pretty basic dress. It was a light shade of blue that reached just a little above my knees. It was somewhat ruffled-like at the edges, and I wore a white short-sleeve thing, like a jacket, over the dress. It only basically covered my shoulders, and barely any of my back.

I walked out with my other roommates, and down to the fancy hall. It had been a while since I last came down here. The last time was probably the day after I figured out about Rei, for breakfast. And I wasn't even there for long! Since then, I basically never ate anything. I guess Nagihiko making tea for me, and helping Kyoko's attempts of cookies, count as eating as something… but Kyoko's foods aren't exactly all that edible.

"Mashiro-san, are you feeling better? You haven't joined us for dinner, for quite a few days. Mizuhara-san had explained to me that you had gotten the flu. Do you need more time to rest? I can send you home now, if you don't feel too well" Tokishima-sensei asked concerned, as he approached me and my group of friends. I looked up, from my food, and smiled politely.

"Thanks, but I feel better" I replied, before redirecting my attention back to my food. Tokishima-sensei only responded with a nod.

"Alright then. I'll just give you heads up, tomorrow you will be working in the orphanage in the kitchen since you hadn't been around for almost 3 days" he explained, before leaving. He was gone before I even got a word out.

"Crap" Nagihiko muttered, thinking I couldn't hear him. I sent him a glare, and he flinched slightly. I know I can't cook, but I don't need it to be rubbed in!

_~.~ Next Day ~.~_

I slowly opened my eyes, and stared at the sleeping figure I was currently facing. It was Hiyori, her waist-length jet black hair, scattered around her pillow, and her dazzling crimson eyes, closed. Actually, this was the first time I've ever seen her like this. I've always been asleep when she gets up. This was also the first time I've ever seen her look so innocent. The sarcastic, emotionless girl, looked so relaxed and so innocent. Such a difference, really.

I looked at the clock, and I had 2 hours before I should be up and dressed ready to work with the orphans at the orphanage. I slowly got up, pushing the huge white comforter, off from my body. I yawned, and looked to my right, and I saw Kyoko also sleeping quite peacefully as well. I slowly got up, trying to make my way to the end of the bed, as quietly as possible. I didn't want to wake them, and it was hardest for me to get out of bed since I slept in the middle of the both of them.

Finally, I managed getting out of bed, without bothering any one of the two. That was like heaven for me also. I knew that if I had awoken any of them, I would've had to deal with it, and be in hell for a while. Neither one of them was easy to deal with, originally, so trying dealing with them when they JUST woke up. Just the thought of it sends shivers down my spine.

I took a quick shower, and I changed into my clothing. I wore a simple white T-shirt, and a black and white striped tank over it. I also wore a black skirt, and mid-leg (below knees) black boots, that were a few inches below my knees.

I attempted to brush my messy hair, but my attempt had failed. So I just tied it into a ponytail and placed a white and red checkered headband in.

I sat on the couch, with my laptop in my lap, and I scrolled through my emails. I had a huge list of emails from my dad, explaining all the things that'll happen when I get back to Tokyo. I automatically deleted them all, since I was still upset about moving in with him. I also had an email from…

Rei Kitami.

That bastard had the guts to email me? Are you fucking serious? I opened it, wanting to read what shit he had for me this time. It was an apology for cheating on me. A _freaking _apology! I decided to type back to him.

_Kitami,_

_I'll say this ONCE. You got it? You're apology, seemed sincere. So I accept your apology._

**_NOT._**

_Why the hell would I accept an apology, from you of all people? Don't email me, don't call me, don't text me, don't talk to me. NOTHING. I want nothing to do with you, got it? I don't care if you're sorry or not, I don't give a damn about you and your shitty problems. You have nothing to do with me, and I have nothing to do with you. Don't come to me, as if I were still your girlfriend, let alone your friend. I'm not your therapist; I won't give a damn about your problems. Go discuss with someone who cares._

_Fuck off Kitami._

_~Rima_

I started swearing in the email. I was pissed. I didn't care about his feelings, because he didn't care about mines. I cried, for the love of god! And he thinks an apology will work? For making me fall in love with him for god knows how many years, date me, and then tear my heart apart? I think not.

I won't give any mercy to this boy. His feelings mean nothing to me. Everything, and anything he does, whatever it is, is nothing to me. Any chance I get, I'll gladly swear my head off at him.

Nagihiko had walked in, while I was typing the email but I didn't bother to take notice of him. He walked over to the couch, where I sat, and plopped down next to me reading the email.

"Damn. You're really pissed… I think you should calm down a bit" he said, placing an arm on the back of the couch. It was basically around me, but it's something a sibling or dad would do. You know, it's like you're on a date at the movies, and the guy makes that 'yawn, and place arm around you' kind of move, but having it done by Nagihiko, you'd know it's in a lovingly friend way. He's pretty dense when it comes to feelings. He'd only do that in a romantic notion, with his girlfriend. I clearly wasn't.

"It's Rei, Nagihiko. Should I really be calm with this idiot?" I snapped, sending a glare to him. It didn't last long, for I had redirected my attention back to the laptop, where I had a chat request. It was from Utau. I accepted it.

The screen had been filled with Utau, Kukai, Amu and Ikuto. I waved lamely at them, and they were all grinning widely at me. Even Ikuto, who usually smirked at everything he sees. Utau was just… there…

"Nagi! What're you doing there with Rima?" Amu asked, after all of our greetings with one another. Nagihiko was smiling as well, while I was staring blankly at the screen.

"Field trip. Rima-chan is in my group. I heard you're back in Japan, why is that?" Nagihiko said politely. Utau started grinning, and she attacked Amu into a hug.

"Polite as ever. Amu is in Japan to see my concert!" she replied, somewhat giggling. It sort of scared the shit out of me that Utau, of all people, was giggling. But I couldn't help but smile.

"I want to see you guys… Utau, when is your concert?" I asked. Utau stopped giggling, and let go of Amu.

"Originally, it was tomorrow but since I heard from Kukai that you guys are in Hokkaido, I forced Yukari-san to change it to the day after you guys get back. I figured you guys would want to rest for a while" Utau replied. I continued smiling (only slightly though), and checked the time. It was about time for everyone to go down and meet at the fancy dining hall.

We said our goodbyes, and as if on cue, everyone else emerged from their rooms. We all walked together downstairs, and ate together, laughing and all that.

I had to cook for annoying crazy orphans. And let me tell you this; IT'S NOT EASY! Having these annoying twerps running around, in and out of the kitchen, squealing and begging for food, annoys the shit out of me. I was unbelievably close to taking one of the pans, and smashing it against one of the kid's face, as a warning to shut up, or lose a few teeth. Oh yeah, and did I forget? I CAN'T COOK! So that made it even worse! How I hate annoying children. This makes me wonder how the hell parents deal with this every single day of their lives. I pity my parents, and all parents around the world.

NEVER will I work with children again!

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while. :S School was epic hell, but EQAO is finished! Thank you lord! This chapter… I didn't know how to make Rima depressed. Do you know how hard it is? I suck at writing and I'm really sorry. The rude attitude, and the swearing coming from Rima, is my way of showing her being grumpy/depressed because of Rei. Who's all giggly and happy, when they're depressed? Anyways…**

**Review ~**


	19. Last day in Hokkaido! Filler Chapter

I sighed, stretching, as I got up uncomfortably. Today was the day before we leave Hokkaido, and Nagihiko's stupid teacher – Tokishima-sensei – instructed we all sleep together as a group for the last two days. Of course, we still had the freedom to rest in our rooms and such, but when it came to the curfew – 9 o'clock, we ought to be downstairs, outside at the nearby park that was also owned by the hotel, all together to freaking sleep there. In groups. Seriously?

"Ugh. That just confirms it, I officially hate CAMPING!" Kyoko complained, as she and Hiyori along with Nagihiko and Usui, slowly got up from their sleeping bags, stretching. I sighed, nodding in agreement. Who knew camping would be so much hell? I've never gone camping before, for my parents would never take me. They were too worried that I would have a chance of getting kidnapped again, like… god knows how many years ago, so I was never allowed to go on fieldtrips that included overnight stays, or anything like that. I never got the chance to go with my parents, for they were constantly at work. And when they weren't at work, they argue. All day.

"Oh come on guys! It's not that bad!" Nagihiko replied, somewhat encouraging them to look on the bright side. Nagihiko Fujisaki – always having to be the bright, positive douche. I used to hate it from the base of my existence, but I got used to it, and somehow managed to accept him for being the positive guy he is. Of course, he'll probably be one of the only people I'll ever accept with that positive, bright-like attitude. Tadase, hell no! He's too… prince-like and frilly… no one likes him… no offense…

"Ugh. Nagi, you're more of the adventuring, travelling one. As for us, we've been sheltered all our lives, and never had we gone out for camping. Sorry to say, but you can't always be positive about things, that are actually like shit. Kay?" Kyoko snapped. Well, that just goes to show how Kyoko is with her low blood pressure and all that.

Nagihiko scratched the back of his head, frowning. I sighed, while Kyoko had started arguing with Usui for some reason. All I could make out from their conversation/argument is: 'you're a pig', 'you're a slut', 'what the hell!' and words on those lines. That's where my breaking point was. I had no patience, and I literally mean NO patience. I literally got up, and threw my sleeping bag at the both of them.

"I have zero patience right now. If you continue acting like you're freaking 5, than go to a fucking daycare. I'm not your babysitter, and you're arguing in the freaking morning! Do you guys have any respect? At all?" I shouted, letting irritation overtake me. I was exhausted from yesterday. Stupid children running around while I cooked, which was something I couldn't do, AT ALL. And now, Tokishima-sensei forcing us to sleep on hard ground? How else was I to act?

Usui and Kyoko got to their knees, and bent down forward, placing their foreheads to the floor of the tent. I gave them both death glares, before I walked out of the tent, to see if anyone else was awake. Surprisingly, only 2 groups were up and talking to each other pretty cheerfully. Yumi walked up to me, and tapped me on the shoulder.

I looked up, and I saw her in at least a decent outfit. She was wearing a simple yellow tank that showed her belly-button, and grey skinny jeans, with a pair of white and purple Nikes.

"You okay? I just heard your outburst" she said, with concern written all over her face. I rubbed my temples, and sighed.

"Fine. How come no one is up yet?" I replied, walking over to the other 9 who were out, lying on the green grass.

"I don't know… I mean it's already 7" Yumi replies, walking along beside me. I took an elastic that was wrapped around my wrist, and tied my messy hair into a bun.

"Aren't you going to change? You can go into my tent to change" she said, as she grabbed me by the shoulder, stopping me from walking any further. I looked at her confusingly, and then I looked down to my outfit. I was wearing my purple tank top, and pink & white striped pants. In other words, my pajamas. I quickly ran back to our tent (I wasn't going very fast…), and grabbed my clothes quickly. I looked up, and saw Nagihiko and Usui inside. Obviously, I ran out, and "sprinted" to Yumi's tent. To a normal person who didn't know me, they'd think I was walking, but flaring my arms crazily. Screw myself, for not being athletic!

I ran into Yumi's tent (since she offered) and got changed. I wore a red and black striped tank, a black skirt, and a pair of red Converse. I let my hair down from its messy bun, and tied it into a high pony tail. A few strands of my curly hair, had fallen out and displayed itself around the side of my face.

When I had gotten out, the rest of my group had already gotten out, and were lying on the grass with the rest of the 9 who were up. I made my way to Yumi, and we talked about things that I didn't even care about. Soon, Kyoko joined up as well. As usual, Hiyori was lying down on the grass beside Usui. We sat a fair distance from the rest, so nobody could hear our conversation.

"Oh yeah, now that you mention about crushing on guys, and maybe loving them, you're crushing on Usui right?" I asked, staring at Usui and Hiyori. Yumi quickly turned to me, with a slight blush on her cheeks. She looked towards the two, and when I looked at her she seemed a little happy. Maybe she was staring at Usui, and completely ignoring Hiyori?

"U-Uh… Y-Yeah I guess…" she whispered, as she rolled herself into a ball. I didn't know that was how Yumi, of all people, would react when she was embarrassed. I smiled slightly, and Kyoko had to interrupt the silence.

"Crushing on Usui might not be the best idea" she said, as she plopped onto her back. I directed my attention to the blue-haired devil, and she was frowning slightly.

"Why can't she?" I asked, curiously. Yumi slowly unwrapped herself from her ball-like state, but she hadn't come out completely. She was leaning forward, head on her knees, glancing over to Kyoko. Why couldn't Yumi crush on Usui?

"He's Hiyori's" Kyoko simply replied. My jaw dropped to the ground, as well as Yumi's. Usui and Hiyori. Bubbly idiot and cold hearted bitch. I'm sorry, but that doesn't match up. Had Kyoko gone psycho? Had Kyoko gone insane? Was she thinking properly?

"Are you insane Kyoko? Who in their right mind would ship those two?" Yumi and I said in unison. Kyoko rolled onto her side, and stared into both of our eyes'. She continued to frown.

"Guys! I'm Hiyori's best friend; I think I'd know best. Besides, look at them!" she replied, pointing to the duo who were a few meters away. I rolled my eyes, and decided to look. Again, my jaw dropped.

Hiyori was sitting upwards, leaning back on a tree stump. Usui was lying down, head on Hiyori's lap. And two things, that were simply amazing? Hiyori had let Usui lay on her, and number two: Hiyori was _smiling._ At _Usui_. What the hell?

"Don't worry Kyoko, I won't mess up their relationship. But you can't stop love, now can you? I won't make a move on him, so chill. Besides, you're crushing on Nagi, aren't you?" Yumi replied, smiling. I smiled as well, getting ready to tease Kyoko.

"S-Shut up!" she exclaimed, as she shot up from the grass. She put her hands over her face, letting a few of her fingers separated, so she could see out from her hands. She was a bright scarlet colour, and I burst out laughing. It was hilarious seeing Kyoko embarrassed.

Yumi crawled over to Kyoko, and whispered something into her ear. I couldn't hear what she said. Why were they whispering? Don't tell me, it's about me? I'm acting all dramatic, how disturbing. I stared at the two, and I saw Kyoko frown once again.

"I already know, but it's just like you said. Surprisingly, he doesn't even know it himself" Kyoko replied, in a soft voice, almost like a whisper. I shift my head to the side, in a questioning way. If this were an anime, question marks would probably be surrounding me right now.

"Everyone, WAKE UP!" Hanazono-sensei shouted, as she emerged from her tent, before I got to ask them a question about what they were whispering to each other about.

Today, we didn't have to do any work. Thank you lord! I swear, if I had to work again, and go through yesterday all over again, I swear I'm going to commit suicide! It was so hard, dealing with those annoying brats!

Nagihiko got up, and walked over to where I sat. I was sitting alone, since Kyoko had gotten up and went over to tease her best friend, along with her "boyfriend". Yumi decided to stay alongside me; however, she was never all that close anyways. She sat maybe 2 meters away from me?

"Rima-chan, I have a question for you…" Nagihiko started, as he plopped down beside me, and looked out to the distance. I looked at him, my head tilted slightly, in a questioning manner.

"What about?" I asked.

"How… will you react when we get back to Tokyo?" he whispered. Now, I was confused. What about Tokyo?

"Nagihiko, you need to be more specific if you want me to answer that" I informed, directing my gaze at the trees swaying in the breeze.

"True. For starters, how will you act when you first encounter Rei-senpai every time now?" He asked, concern laced in his words. My eyes grew wide, and I honestly had no idea how to answer that.

"Ignore? There isn't really anything I can do" I whispered, frowning. I pulled my short legs to my chest, and sighed.

"We can always get Hiyori to do the nasty work if it's really needed. She can get him to stay a good distance away from you, is that okay?" he asked politely. I let out a small laugh. How concerned was he? It's not like the moment I see him, I'll run into his arms and burst into tears whispering repeatedly 'I forgive you'. In another negative way, it's not like I'll jump off the school roof because of him.

"It's fine. I think I'll manage" I say, smiling at him. He turned his head to me, and slightly smiled back. But it was forced, that's for sure. My eyebrows knitted together, in concern (something I didn't believe would ever occur between Nagihiko and I, months before we started actually getting along).

"… What are you actually concerned about?" I ask, in somewhat of a rude way. Actually, by all means, I didn't want the words to come out rudely. It just bothered me, that he was concerning over something that I didn't even know of!

"You and your dad. You didn't look all too happy when you first received the message" he says, sighing. He rubbed his temples, and I looked downwards. Something I believed I would never_ EVER_ do, with anyone really, was that I'd wrap my arm around them by the neck in a friendly playful way. But guess what? I ended up doing that to Nagihiko, and of all people!

"No worries! As long as you and Kyoko visit me daily, I'll be happy" I reply, smiling. My, who in god's name would've thought that I'd be smiling this much? And after a break up at that. Nagihiko, Kyoko and Usui are really rubbing off on me.

Nagihiko smiled, and got out of my hold, getting up from the grass. He held out an arm to me, and I gladly accepted it. We made our way to the group of students, and we were the last two to arrive.

Today, there was no work. Hallelujah to the lord! Instead, everyone had been put into combined groups (our original groups, combined with one or two other groups), and we all got to hang out with each other. Not many of us knew those of the other classes, so it was also a good opportunity to get to know one another.

"Nagihiko-kun, do you think you could reach that?" a girl, with shoulder-length black hair asked, pointing upwards to the tree in front of her. I looked up to see what she was asking for, and I saw a ball up there. It was high, and even a person like Nagihiko – in height wise – would be able to reach that.

"Hikari-chan, that's way too high!" Nagihiko replied, as he walked up to the girl – supposedly named Hikari – and rubbed the back of his head, apologizing.

I sat down beside Yumi, sprawled out on the sand that surrounded the play ground area. Yumi looked down on me from the swings, and let out a soft laugh. I furrowed my eyebrows at her, before asking the questions I wanted to be answered.

"What's up with you?" I asked, pulling myself into a sitting position. Before I managed to sit up properly, I was tackled to the ground. On top of me, appeared the girl earlier who asked Nagihiko to get that ball in such a high place.

"The hell?" I shrieked, as my back made contact with the sand. Thank you lord it wasn't hard concrete.

"Don't bring it up!" she whispered to me, and glared at me. After a few moments of glaring at one another, she got up, held an arm out to me – which I had accepted - , and dusted off the sand that had gotten onto her skirt.

Before she could speak, we were interrupted, to which Hikari had sighed in relief.

"Hey, want to play some soccer?" Tadase had gleefully asked, as he jumped up and down in joy, like a little girl. As to the little girl statement, it was because he was squealing endlessly.

I sent him a glare for two reasons. For one, I wasn't an athlete. Nope, nada, never. The second reason being… he's Tadase. I never did like him from the time we were kids, and when I was forced into the Guardians by Amu, and sadly, a teacher.

Tadase attempted to ignore me, but he – being Tadase – had failed even more than Amu or Nagihiko trying to tell a lie. And trust me, those two just suck. And that's actually an _understatement_ for how much they _suck_!

All three of us shook our heads without hesitation, and he attempted an Ikuto-pout. A pout that was unbelievably rare, at least, for everyone _but_ Amu. I had to admit though, I saw Ikuto pout once, and I found him drop dead gorgeous and sexy. But what can I say? I'm a 14 year old girl, in the middle of puberty, and he was a 17 year old, who was just… SEXY! But Tadase of all people, attempting an Ikuto pout, just no. Like seriously_, just no._

~.~

It was already late in the evening, around 10, and everyone was still wide awake, spending time with one another, laughing, and any other teenaged kid would do when their parents weren't around.

I sat alongside with the usual, which included Hiyori, Kyoko, Yumi, Yui, and of course, myself. Lately, ever since the first or second day from the break-up, we've all come to realize that Yumi and Yui weren't that bad, so they basically became part of our group.

"Hiyori-chan, I've wanted to ask, and I don't expect you to answer, but… who do you like?" Yui asked, in a quiet voice. How shy she was, really amazed me considering she was best friends with a person like Yumi. Personality wise, Yumi's like Yaya, except she's more mature, and non-baby like, yet _very_ energetic.

Hiyori's laughing face had returned to her emotionless faze, and had been glaring at Yui the moment the words had come out. I sweat-dropped, along with Kyoko and Yumi.

I took a closer look at Hiyori, since I felt something was off when Hiyori had started her glare apocalypse. Looking closely, she was slightly blushing.

I glanced over to her best friend – being Kyoko – and she was smirking widely. I raised an eyebrow, before redirecting my attention to Hiyori. By the time I had looked back, I found Usui with an arm around her, seemingly drunk.

"Have you guys ever wondered why the world is… _square-like?_" he asked, in a slurred voice. Just by his voice, and how the world is "square-like", it was obvious that he and another few guys had snuck in alcohol.

"U-Usui, are you okay?" Yumi asked, in a concerned voice. Nagihiko came up from behind me, and did the same gestures as Usui had done to Hiyori. My eyes widened in surprise when I felt the sudden pressure on my shoulders, as much as to make myself slightly scream.

"You too?" I shrieked, spinning myself towards him, grabbing him by his shoulders (which was incredibly hard, with our height difference and all), and shook him back and forth senselessly.

"R-Rima-chan! I'm not drunk!" he exclaimed, clutching onto my short arms, forcing me to stop shaking him senseless.

I looked at him confusingly, before I took a better look at him. I face-palmed after realizing the truth. In truth, he was actually stopping two guys from Yumi's group named Ikkun and Damien.

"My bad…" I mumbled, while I muttered curse under my breath. Nagihiko rubbed his head, and plopped down beside me.

"Who brought the alcohol?" I whispered, suspiciously. I really didn't need any of the two teachers to find out that a few guys had gone drunk, and were basically harassing the girls. For example, right now the guy name Ikkun had jumped onto Yui, and clung to her like a koala. He basically glued the two of them to the ground, immobilized, and he was giggling like a little school girl, while Yui was trying desperately to get out of her situation.

"… Damien, some guy from our class, and… me…." He replied, whispering the end of his sentence. My eyes widened in surprise – once again, and I grabbed him by the arm, pulling him away from our crowd of friends.

"Why the hell would you bring ALCOHOL here?" I shrieked, in a whispering tone.

"… Usui asked me to!" he argued, defending himself. I glared at him.

"And you LISTENED?" I shouted back, this time, louder than a whisper.

"… It's fine!" Nagihiko protested. He wanted to convince me. I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't understand, do you? If you haven't noticed, Ikkun is currently, _HUMPING_ a girl! And all the guys _REAK_ of alcohol! How is that fine Nagihiko, tell me, _how_?" I snapped, glaring at him. Nagihiko scratched the back of his head before responding to my question.

"… Listen, just please try to cover up for us! I know it's wrong, that the other guys and I brought alcohol, and that I'm actually asking you to lie to the teacher's for us, but PLEASE! I couldn't say no to them!" Nagihiko pleaded, clasping his hands together in a 'praying-notion' and swaying them forward and back, begging me.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll try, but I swear, next time something like this happens, say** NO!**" I exclaimed, caving into his pleading. I spun around, and made my way back to our group of friend's.

"Ikkun! Get the fuck off of Yui!" Damien swore, trying desperately to rip the boy's arms off from his younger sister's small frame.

"Damien, don't swear!" Yumi ordered, as she ran up to Damien, Ikkun and Yui. She somehow managed to get Damien off from Ikkun, and she turned her attention to Ikkun. Before doing what she was about to do, she gulped, and hesitated.

Everyone knew about the past that Yumi had with Ikkun. How much of a jerk he was, what he did to her, and especially how she almost committed suicide. Everyone sighed in relief when we heard that Damien had saved her, and knocked some sense into her skull, before she got any further than she did, and wouldn't be where she was to this very day.

"Ikkun, get off!" she shrieked. Ikkun had stopped giggling like a school girl, and had slowly unwrapped his arms from Yui. He looked at Yumi, confused, as if he was completely innocent and it was Yumi who had gone insane, thinking that he (Ikkun) had done something wrong. Truth was, he DID. He was humping Yui for Christ sakes!

"Um, the teacher's are coming this way! We have to hide the fact that the guys are _drunk!_" Hikari informed us, distracting us from the issue earlier. I widened my eyes when I saw Hanazono-sensei, along with Tokishima-sensei making their way towards us. Luckily for us, they weren't directly looking at us. Apparently, they were lecturing each other.

I quickly ran to Yui, helping her up, as she wiped away the tears that had escaped her eyes, and travelled down her cheek. She flinched from my touch, and when she saw that it was me, she slowly got up. I brought her to the spot where I spoke with Nagihiko earlier and quietly hid her while she sobbed quietly onto my shoulders. It was pretty hard for her, since like everyone else – I was too short. Even shorter when I sat down, too.

"…H-He's an idiot!" Yui cried, as she sat up at her normal height, and attempted to wipe away her tears. "H-He's really an idiot!" she muttered.

"Shouldn't he have done that gesture to Yumi?" I asked, bluntly.

"W-what? But… y-you know what happened y-years ago!" Yui replied, hiccupping every few times between her sentences.

"I know… but it's weird that he was doing that to his best friend's SISTER" I reply, sighing. I choose to dismiss the topic when she goes quiet. Perhaps I went too far? Maybe I just take my anger out on people all because I can't do it to Rei.

We sat there in silence, until a certain purple-haired boy shows up in front of us, and bent down to be eye-leveled with us.

"Now, what did Rima-chan do this time?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Yui, who was currently sobbing quietly, and hiccupping every few seconds. He slowly crawled over to Yui, and pulled her into an embrace, softly crushing her into his chest. He stroked her hair with his hand, and his other hand moved in circular motions on her back.

"Tomorrow we're heading back, why don't we all go get some sleep?" Nagihiko suggested, as he carefully picked up Yui in what you would call 'bridal-style', and motioned me to get up as well. Sighing, I followed his orders, and followed him back to where our tent lay, along with Yui's tent.

* * *

><p>Alright, hey guys. In truth, none knows who I am. Why? Because I'm not "KyokoKoizumi". In truth, I am her friend, best friend actually :). She told me not to use any of our real names when addressing each other, on fanfiction. So, I've recently decided to help her create her story.<p>

Who am I, might you ask? My "name" is Rye. That's what I'll be going by while I help her, okay? And so you don't get confused, the name she requested for other than her real name WOULD'VE been Megumi. However, the name we've come down to using is… Reina. "RY" from RYE is the 2 letters of my first name, probably giving away my real name. REINA is not KyokoKoizumi's real name, that's for sure. But her name does start with an R.

I would also like to say that my way of writing is similar to Reina's, so don't worry about the sudden differences in format of writing. Another important thing is, I will probably be working on a few chapters from this point on, for Reina is well… depressed. For the first time, writer's block had come upon her. She has no inspiration, so we're sorry for the slow progress.

I don't know the series Shugo Chara as well as Reina, or any other readers, so I apologize for creating characters 'OOC'. I tried to follow the characters personalities from Reina's previous chapters, the more recent chapters created. So, again I apologize for making her story seem… different? If that's the right word. ALSO, this chapter was more of a filler, since there's not much that I could do in developing some romance and whatnot. If Reina and I both get caught in Writer's block, I guess I could create the OC's romance. You know, since I already made something happen with… Hiyori and Usui. I'll shut up now!

**R**ead, **R**eview, and of course, **E**njoy!


	20. An unforgettable day

It'd been a week since both our classes had returned from Hokkaido. Right after I had returned, I immediately had gone packing and preparing myself for the leave of the Fujisaki Household, and the new life at the household of my father's, along with my new step-mother and my two step-sisters.

The doorbell rang, and since I was alone with Miku, since our "parents" had left for work, and Angela was off on a date with my ex, I ran for the door and answered it. To my surprise, a specific blue haired girl stood at the door, grinning widely at me, as I opened the door.

"Yo." She greeted, waving at me. I smiled back at her, looking to see if anyone else had come along with her.

"He's not here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Kyoko raised an eyebrow at this, as well. She scratched the back of her head, and inhaled deeply, before giving out a deep sigh in return.

"Nope. Sorry… he's been in his room since we got back, and I only ever see him in the morning when we leave for school. Mind if I come in?" she explained, crossing her arms. I opened the door wider, and welcomed Kyoko in, pointing over to the couch.

"So, how's it like living with three new people you've never heard or seen of before?" Kyoko smiled, as she walked over to the couch, dropping onto it as if it were the couch at Nagihiko's.

I dropped down beside her on the empty spot beside her, and lifted my legs, crossing them over one another. "Okay… it's hard to take in the fact that my father had been dating without me knowing, leaving my mother all alone" I replied.

"…Now that you mention your mother, after you arrived back from Hokkaido, we never heard a word from her. And she seemed really depressed too" Kyoko said, as she flipped the channels through the TV.

"Not much of a surprise. We barely heard a word from her when I lived with you guys either," I started "and of course she'd be depressed. If I wasn't living with her, and I wasn't living with my friends, I'd be living with her ex-husband, and her once friend, now taking the role of being her ex-husband's wife. Who wouldn't be depressed?" I continued.

Kyoko stretched her arms, looking over her shoulder at the figure that'd just appeared after my sentence had ended.

"And this is?" she asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at the figure. I turned around, to find my step-sister Miku staring down at us from a distance.

"That's Miku. She's my step-sister, and my other step-sister is out on a date with…_him_" I replied, introducing the two.

"…_Him_? You're kidding, right?" Kyoko replied, raising an eyebrow. Miku moved from her place, and walked over towards us, her arms crossed over her chest, while she was glaring at Kyoko.

"If you're talking about my sister's boyfriend, yes _'him'_ is the person she's with" Miku replied, completely oblivious to what we meant by "him". My cell phone had vibrated twice, indicating I had gotten two text messages.

"Um… I'll be right back…" I mumbled, as I stared at the screen noticing who had texted me. I got up from the couch, and ran up the stairs to my newly created bedroom. Staring at the screen, I had gripped the cell phone tightly, almost cracking it in half.

Rei Kitami.

Son of a bitch, does he ever_ stop? _ He's dating my step-sister for god's sake, and yet he continues to text me with annoying, heartless, text messages? I growled at just the thought of his name, and I had almost shrieked in frustration when his face had appeared on the screen, and my cell phone had begun to ring.

"What?" I hissed through the line, preparing myself for the essay of apologies once again, for the hundredth time this week. And when I say 'hundredth time this week', I literally mean it. Every day, 24 hours, I would be getting texts or calls from him with all his apologies and attempt of explanation.

"Rima -" he started, in a desperate voice, before I cut him off.

"_No!_ Don't continue, just _stop!_ Aren't you dating Angela? Then stop fucking calling and texting me!" I shrieked over the line, in frustration.

"Rima, listen to me!" he replied sternly. I rubbed my temples once again in frustration, readying myself to hang up any minute.

"Listen? Don't fucking tell me to listen to you!" I laughed, bitterly. I paced around my room as we talked, with me yelling and swearing at him, and him trying to get a word desperately to me.

"Rima, please…" he begged. I sighed.

"What? _Another _apology? Kitami, did you miss everything Nagihiko and I told you while I was in Hokkaido?" I replied, bitterly.

"I know Rima! But just let me explain everything!" he continued to beg desperately.

"_No._ And did you forget that you're in a "serious" and _real_ relationship with my _SISTER_?" I angrily replied, feeling protective over my step-sister, even though we barely knew each other. I didn't want her or any other girl in fact, to be hurt and betrayed like I was by a playboy like Rei Kitami.

"…I just want to explain. And I admit I'm in a relationship with Angela, but please" he continued, as if my words were going through one ear, and out the other. I didn't want to continue, so I had hung up immediately before he could get another word to me.

I sighed, falling back onto my huge bed, covering my eyes with my hands, cell phone in one hand, my teeth biting down on my lip, and a few droplets sliding down my cheek.

A quiet knock had been hit against my door, and I sighed, taking the nearest pillow that was by me, hugging it, and faced away from the door where the visitor would have seen my facial expression. The door slowly opened, and as soon as it was opened, it was closed, with a soft slam.

"…Are you sure you'll be okay coming to school tomorrow…?" Kyoko – the person who was knocking before – had asked, in a concerned yet somewhat calmed voice.

"I'll be fine Kyoko…" I replied, sobbing quietly, as I wiped away some tears. I was frustrated, angry, and just fed up. But I had to be strong, I couldn't go crying every time he called me. I had sworn to myself that I was over him, and that I didn't love him any longer. But it was still hard to accept those lies, and attempt to make them reality. It was still hard even after the days of comforting Nagihiko had given me, and the days of laughter Usui had attempted to give me.

Kyoko sat down beside me on my bed, and quietly stroked my hair, as I continued to wipe tears that were stubborn enough to slide down my cheeks.

"Don't worry… I promise, we'll keep him as far as possible, and he won't even get a chance to talk, see, or even breathe the same air as you. Okay?" Kyoko reassured, smiling sweetly at me. I sighed, finally getting my tears to stop streaming down my cheeks, and only leaving a few surrounding my vision.

After hours of just talking to each other, Kyoko had left, for she had already been at our house for nine straight hours. Besides, we had school tomorrow.

~.~

I walked down the hallway, uncomfortably, since I was alone. I bumped into numerous people, with the crowded hall and such, somewhat afraid to find myself encountering Rei by accident. Acting tough doesn't mean you're actually tough. I acted tough about the Rei situation and all, but I could only handle the emails, text messages, and phone calls. I didn't know what to do – and I was afraid – if I were to encounter him. Especially on the day I come back to school.

I was violently pushed against the direction of the locker, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of my collision with the metal lockers. But the impact never came, because I was cushioned by another human being. I looked up, and found myself staring at someone I knew all too well. Luck just wasn't on my side, was it?

My eyes widened at the sight of him, and I started shaking, even violently. I tried backing away from him, but there was just too many people surrounding us, that it was pretty much an impossible task. I gritted my teeth together, gulping, and sweating bullets. What if he started the apologies? What would I do? Just phone calls were hard enough, now the real thing had to appear on the morning of my return to Seiyo.

"Rima!" he exclaimed, grabbing my wrist violently. He clutched onto it tightly, and there was sure to be a mark later on in the day, as he dragged me out from the crowd, and out onto the green fields. I gulped, attempting to break out of his iron grip, but it was impossible. Soon, I just gave up trying, and just tried not to break into tears.

We stopped by the Sakura trees outside, and he pinned me to the tree's trunk. My eyes widened in fear, and before I could start shrieking, he somehow covered my mouth, and stopped me from shrieking. I started kicking, but he placed his knee in between my legs to stop me from kicking anymore. My vision was blurred by the tears starting to surround my eyes.

Before he got to speak, he was immediately kicked from above, and he was forced to let go of me as he fell to the ground, bleeding somewhat heavily. I slumped down to the ground, in fear, as I saw him fall in slow motion. I looked up at the person who had kicked him down, and my eyes widened once again. I looked beside him, and in a distance, there they were, surrounding Rei. I couldn't help but smile slightly, thankful that they had kept their word.

The one who had kicked Rei down turned around and walked over to me, bending down to look into my eyes. I stared at him as he did so. He looked into my eyes, and smiled, ruffling my hair.

"T-Thanks" I mumbled, wiping away the few tears surrounding my eyes. He smiled back at me, again, and helped me get up. We turned to look at the group that had surrounded Rei's unconscious body.

"Jesus, Nagihiko, don't you think you overdid it?" Amu asked, in a worried voice, as she stared somewhat frightened at Rei's unconscious body. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her in a comforting way, to keep her from being afraid, shrieking, and/or running away.

"After what he just did, and the things he did to Mashiro in the past, I give Nagihiko props!" Kukai commented, energetically, as he and his girlfriend – Utau – started poking the blooded unconscious body with a stick.

"Hmm… we should leave before we get caught for almost killing the guy" Kyoko suggested, as she smirked at Rei's body, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea. Wouldn't want to go and get detention again" Utau replied, as she stopped poking Rei with a stick, and struggled to get her boyfriend to do the same.

Nagihiko took me by the arm, as he and everyone else started to quickly walk away from the scene, so no one would have been able to find us scattered around the unconscious high schooler.

We all walked around the building, and we made our way far from where Rei had taken me, so we also wouldn't be suspects as to the 'crime' that was done. As we all leaned against the walls, breathing in for some air, Ikuto, Utau and Kukai let out laughs.

"That… that was too funny!" Utau exclaimed, laughing loudly. Kukai and Ikuto nodded, laughing loudly as well. Kyoko was smirking, Amu was glaring at her boyfriend, Hiyori and Usui were smiling widely, and Nagihiko and I were just sitting beside one another, smiling slightly.

"Thanks you guys" I said over their laughs, smiling at them. Everyone else nodded at me.

"We_ promised_ didn't we? We don't go back on our word, and you know that Rima" Hiyori replied, smiling genuinely at me. The rest nodded, in agreement.

"Let's go to class now, you know? If we're the last ones, we'll be suspicious" Amu said, running over and grabbing her boyfriend's hand, and Utau's arm, slowly dragging them off. Everyone, including me, groaned, but seemed to agree, so we all made out way to class.

~.~

Nagihiko, Kyoko and I walked down the hallway, making our way to the cafeteria. We walked to the doors that led to the cafeteria, but before we could open them, the student council president – a student from the high school division – along with Kisa and a few teachers, stopped us.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko, Koizumi Kyoko and Mashiro Rima. Please follow us," the President stated, before flipping her hair, and turning away making her way down the hallway to the principal's office. We all stared widely, knowing that there was a 50% chance that we would be in trouble for the things that had gone on this morning with Rei.

"…It's about Rei" Kisa whispered to them, before following off behind the teachers that had appeared with the School Pres, and we soon followed after. We all glanced at each other as we entered the office. My eyes widened as I saw a beat up Rei (more beaten up compared to that one kick Nagihiko had given him), and the principal sitting beside him.

"…Hello there, you three. Please be seated along with the rest of your 'comrades' and do not speak until I tell you to" the principal instructed sternly. Nagihiko and I flinched, as we sat down in empty seats, and found Utau, Kukai, Amu, Ikuto, Hiyori and Usui there along with us.

The principal shifted in his seat, and glared at each and every one of us for about twenty seconds each. He cleared her throat, and said "So you are the nine students who had all ganged up, and beaten a poor innocent high school student?"

We all stared in shock. We ganged up on a poor innocent bastard? And we beat him up? Wait, what the fuck?

"Pardon me, Principal Higarashi, may I speak?" I said calmly. He directed his attention to me, and glared intensely at me. My breathing hitched, but I tried to remain calm.

"You may, Mashiro-san" he replied, in a bitter voice as he said my name. I breathed in deeply, before standing up and clearing my throat.

"You say we had all ganged up on Kitami-kun, and beat him, right?" I said, professionally, letting my arm out, indicating I was pretty much pointing to everyone else sitting down. The principal narrowed his eyes at me, before nodding.

"Indeed. At least, as far as I know from the explanation Kitami-san has given me." Principal Higarashi replied. I heard a sigh from beside me, and before I knew it, Nagihiko had stood up as well.

"Sir, I would like to clear that up. None of us had ganged up on him, nor had any of us beaten him up whatsoever" he explained. The principal glared at Nagihiko.

"So you're saying my grandson is a liar?" He accused us. We all were in shock that Rei Kitami was the principal's grandson.

"…Yes. I am saying he is a liar" I replied, defensively. Everyone else stared at me in shock, their mouths hanging slightly opened. The principal slammed his hands on his desk, standing up as he glared at me.

"Oh? And how so? Would you like to repeat that, Miss Mashiro?!" he boomed. I flinched at the sudden raise in voice. I was afraid of speaking anymore, but I had to say what I had to say.

"I don't want to sound rude, whatsoever Principal, but I'm afraid you're grandson had lied about that certain 'beating' he had gotten" Nagihiko replied, his head bowed down.

"Don't you dare say he is a liar! How is he a liar, if that is the true story then?!" the principal shrieked. Everyone sitting had pushed themselves further into their chairs in fear.

"You're jumping to conclusions, old man" Ikuto had defended. Everyone turned their attention to him, as he stood up, lamely raising his hand.

"Excuse me?" Principal Higarashi snapped, as he stopped glaring at Nagihiko and I, and started glaring at Ikuto.

"What I'm saying is, is that you're jumping to conclusions. You say we were the ones who had beaten him up and all, without hearing our side of the story" Ikuto growled, as he glared back at the principal.

"Explain yourself Tsukiyomi!" He hissed, bitterly at his name. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"If you don't know the whole story, don't go thinking we're at fault here, old man. Heard of common sense?" Ikuto snapped, for once. I widened my eyes, and Amu glared at Ikuto, slapping his arm.

"GET OUT! You're suspended! If you continue this behaviour, you'll be expelled! Do you hear me?!" The principal boomed, once again. Everyone looked in fear, and in shock at both Ikuto and the principal. I was about to interfere, but she beat me to it.

"Sir, please calm down. May we at least explain our side of the story, before you decide our punishment, and the suspension of Tsukiyomi-san?" Kyoko spoke, in a calm, collected, and pleasant voice.

"I will not re-think about the suspension, but you may explain the story" Principal Higarashi hissed.

"Principal, you may or may not have known this, but Kitami and I have been dating for quite some time, and recently, we had broken up," I started, before anyone let a sound come out from their mouths.

"I found out that he is currently dating my step-sister, and he has been messaging, and calling me numerous times a week for an apology, whatsoever, but I tell him that I would like it for him to stop" I continued explaining.

"I certainly do not care of your relationship status. But the fact that over a break up, you would beat him up is an idiotic reason, whatsoever" Principal Higarashi interrupted.

"Sir, none of us had beaten us up. This morning, he had taken my friend Rima-chan here, and had pinned her to a tree. I – who had been sitting_ on_ the tree, by impulse, had to get him off of her because I knew what she went through because of him" Nagihiko explained darkly. A way none of us had ever seen.

"…And so you got your friends to beat him up?" The principal boomed, once again for the third time.

"Jesus Christ old man, DROP THE "BEATEN UP" CRAP." Ikuto snapped, glaring at the principal. He was about to yell at Ikuto, but Nagihiko had interfered.

"Principal" he said sternly. The principal glared back at Nagihiko, and answered "What" in a rude and bitter way.

"Grandpa, they're lying. He cornered me after class, and beat me up" Rei interrupted. Utau quickly stood up before any of us could process what the hell he just said, and slapped him across the face, in 2.5 seconds.

"Have you no shame? The fact that you're lying about us cornering you god knows where, and beating you up, when he was merely protecting Rima? The fact that you call yourself a man, when you use underhand tactics to get us all expelled, or suspended. You have no right to call yourself a man, Kitami" Utau lectured, darkly. A few droplets of tears fell from her eyes, as she bowed her head downwards.

Rei looked at Utau, blankly, confused and surprised. He soon narrowed his eyes, and slapped Utau back. Utau fell harshly to the ground, and Amu and I immediately ran to her, to see if she was alright.

"You dare to accuse me of lying? You're the one lying here. And if you can't accept that, then you are just plain pitiful!" Rei smirked, as he stared down at Utau, who was now crying, and could barely get up. She had a red mark on her cheek, and although she held it in her palms, it stung too much.

"…Bullshit." I replied darkly, standing up from the floor and from beside Utau, and slapped him once again, and this time, it was him falling to the ground.

"Expel me for all I care, but the fact that you lied and physically abused my friend is unforgivable! Do you really want to be beaten up for real? Because a mere kick on the shoulder isn't what I call "beaten up". It's called defense, and if you want to be beaten up, don't be surprised that you won't see daylight tomorrow" I hissed, giving him a death glare. Everyone flinched at my tone, and I sat down, grumpily in my seat.

"…Alright then, can we continue with the_ real_ story?" Nagihiko interrupted, breaking the awkward silence of stares from teachers, and shocked expressions from everyone else. The principal, once again glared at me, and then to Nagihiko, before narrowing his eyes, not uttering a word.

"Alright then, so as I was saying – I jumped down from the tree and accidently kicked him on the shoulder. That's what happened, so none of us know why he's so beaten up…" Nagihiko continued, when he didn't get an answer from the principal.

"Hmm… all of you are suspended then" Principal Higarashi declared, as he stood up from his chair, glared at all of us, and then to his grandson Rei, before walking off into his office to do some paperwork.

"…Suspended?" Amu asked quietly, in a concerned voice. I looked over to everyone else, and half of them had "broken" down. And by broken down, I just mean that they had all started sighing, looking downwards, etc. Except for Amu, she had started to cry.

"Beaten you up, eh?" Kukai suddenly said, as he glared down at Rei who sat directly across from him. He held Utau in his arms, and we could all tell he was _pissed_ at Rei.

Rei smirked. "Yep, and you guys got suspended for it. Sucks for you, huh?" He replied, as he crossed his arms over his chest, and glanced at every one of us for a brief minute, before anyone spoke once more.

"You do realize you're suspended as well, right?" Kisa informed, as she leaned on the side of the desks that the secretary's all worked at.

Rei smirked once more, and spoke. "Yeah, I wasn't expecting for my old man to suspend me along with you guys, but I'm not like you guys. My parents don't give a damn about what happens to me. On the other hand, there's Rima's parents, Fujisaki's, Hoshina's manager and her and Tsukiyomi's parents, and of course: Souma's brothers and Hinamori's strict father. Hope you enjoy that" he explained. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well then, looks like we're screwed over" Usui commented, shrugging it off as if it was perfectly fine.

~.~

"Suspended?!" Angela shrieked, as she and Miku looked over to one another. I sighed, nodding. I had just explained to them everything that happened, along with Kyoko and Nagihiko.

"B-But how? I can understand Kyoko-chan's suspension, but how did Rima-chan and Nagihiko-kun get caught up in all this?" Angela exclaimed, flaring her arms everywhere. Miku sighed, grabbing Angela's arms, and putting them to her side, forcing her to stop flaring them in the air.

"It's um, mostly_ my_ fault though" Nagihiko laughed weakly. I frowned, along with Kyoko, and I couldn't help but notice that Angela's whole facial expression had changed when she heard it had been Nagihiko's "fault". Her cheerful, yet worried expression has diminished, and her facial expression had now been a hard stubborn, frown.

"Don't lie to me." She said sternly, completely different from how she usually spoke. Nagihiko flinched, moving inches closer to Kyoko and I, who were on my bed. I raised an eyebrow, in confusion.

"What do you mean he's lying?" Miku asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at her sister.

"Because" Angela shrugged. "We know Nagihiko-kun, and we know that he wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone a human being" Angela continued, as she glanced over at me.

"I don't want to sound like a bitch Rima-chan, but it's probably _your_ fault that all of you got suspended." Angela said, harshly. I frowned. Sure, I guess it was my fault, for being weak and unable to free myself from Rei's iron grip.

"That's where you're wrong" Kyoko said defensively, in a harsh way. She grabbed me by the shoulders, and pulled me towards her, glaring at my two step-sisters.

"Obviously, _you'd_ think that. You'd obviously be convinced that by 'saving' her, or so you call it, she wouldn't be the one to blame. But that's where you're wrong Kyoko." Angela hissed.

"Angie, calm down." Miku interrupted, as she gripped Angela's forearm. I flinched, moving back slightly at Angela's tone. She was probably right, wasn't she?

"Hanabusa-san, that's untrue. It really is my fault. I was the one who ended up using violence against your boyfriend, and please do tell him that I'm sincerely sorry for doing so" Nagihiko replied darkly. Angela and Miku stared in shock, before standing up and leaving the room.

Nagihiko flopped backwards onto my bed, and sighed. Kyoko and I did the same, me being in the middle, Nagihiko and on my right, and Kyoko on my left.

"I don't like your step-sister" Kyoko commented bluntly. I giggled, nodding in agreement, and Nagihiko let out a soft chuckle.

"Who does she think she is, blaming this all on you?" Kyoko said, once again after our laughter died down. I sighed, looking over to Nagihiko, and then to Kyoko.

"She sort of has a point though…" I started, and Kyoko snapped her head at me and glared. "I mean… if I wasn't weak and vulnerable, than Kitami wouldn't have been able to drag me out of the building, and pin me to a tree, you know?" I continued, closing my eyes.

"Rima-chan, it isn't your fault. I kicked him, remember?" Nagihiko added, trying to comfort me. I shook my head.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, 'Reina' and 'Rye' here. :D So I haven't updated in what? A month? Two? Anyways, I apologize for late updates, but you know. Writers block, and its summer! Various things can get in the way when writing a story, right?<p>

So right now, it's Reina. I typed out half the chapter, at least, up to the part at lunch, and I typed up half of the encounter with the principal. I really enjoyed making Nagihiko the real hero, kicking Rei down and protecting Rima :D

Again, sorry for not updating, and for the OOC. So yeah.

Here's a question for you guys. Who's fault _(In your opinion)_ was it, that got Rima and the rest suspended?

_Rima: For being weak and vulnerable, and unable to free herself from Rei's iron grip?_

_OR_

_Nagihiko: For being the hero, and kicking down Rei?_

**R**ead, **R**eview, and **E**njoy :D


	21. Rima and her father

-Sigh. It's been a long time since I've last seen you all, huh? If there are any readers who has actually been reading this since I had first uploaded the first chapter, well, thank you :) So, I was planning to upload this on its one year anniversary - which was on February 18. But well, looks like I'm a month late. How shameful TT_TT Also, it's been seven months since I last updated - holy shit!

I'm sorry that I haven't been updating since August, but Writer's Block ate me. So... I've been stuck with Writer's Block for the past seven months. It actually took me three months just to type out one chapter. Three months. I'm pathetic D:

I am also on hiatus, but I might come back sooner or later, after Writer's Block vomits me out :)

**OH AND: I am going to be re-writing this story, I don't think I'll be adding anything else into it, I'm just fixing them so it's easier to read, therefore; you might see this re-occurring on the Shugo Chara FanFic front page thingy. **

Enough of my rambling, enjoy chapter whatever ~

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed, hand on my chin, as I continued to replay what had happened several days ago. Why had I gone in, <em>abusively<em>, of all things? I should have thought it through! Why impulse and reflex,_ WHY?_!

"Nagi, cut it out!" Kyoko exclaimed, putting her video game on pause, and looking back at me.

"What..?" I asked, confusingly. Kyoko sighed, placing the console controller down, and crawling over to me.

"You've been depressing me, for three days! Usually, I would_ kill_ to spend time with you and all, but now.. it's just sad! If it's still about the suspensions, no one thinks it's your fault!" Kyoko exclaimed frustratedly.

"But I do..." I muttered under my breath. Unsurprisingly, Kyoko stood up from the floor, and joined alongside me on the bed.

"Listen to me. It was impulse, and you did it without thinking. None of us blame you! No one actually _cares_ that we got suspended, aside from Amu, and well.. you." Kyoko explained. I sighed, nodding in _supposed_ agreement.

"All right, all right! I get it..." I replied. I'm still convinced that it was my fault, but truth be told - what would blaming myself continuously, change?

~.~

"Heya!" Miku greeted, as she opened the door slightly wider, motioning for Kyoko and I to step in. Lamely waving, I walked alongside Kyoko, and into the Mashiro household.

"Ah! Hello there!" a high-pitched feminine voice greeted. I looked to my left, and found myself staring at a young woman who looked around the age of twenty-seven. Her wavy brunette hair - similar to Rima's - cascaded mid-way down her back. Her stunning emerald eyes warmly greeted Kyoko and I, as she smiled, making her way to us while wiping her hands on a towel.

"You must be Angela's friends, right?" the woman chirped happily. I shook my head.

"Ah, no, actually, we're Rima's friends" I stated politely. The woman's smile brightened even more - if that was even possible - as she walked up to us, escorting us to Rima's bedroom.

"Oh, that's right!" the woman exclaimed, snapping her fingers. She turned around and looked me in the eyes. "Nagihiko, isn't it?" she asked. Hesitantly surprised, I nodded my head.

"I've heard quite a bit from you... However, it was from Angela... May I ask what your relationship is with the two girls?" the lady curiously questioned. I gulped.

"Oh, um. Rima is my best friend - Amu's - other best friend (aside from me), and I guess we're good friends..." I started. I didn't know how to answer my relationship with Angela... It would be a little too awkward for me to handle.

"NEVER AGAIN!" a voice angrily yelled from the other side of the door. The door slammed open, revealing a red-faced man around the age of forty, or slightly younger.

"Hatsune? What are you doing outside Rima's bedroom?" the man asked, slightly calming down as he saw the woman - supposedly Hatsune-san - and than taking notice of Kyoko and I. "And who're the kids?"

"Ah, darling! These are Rima's friends, Nagihiko and ...?" Mrs. Mashiro (Hatsune) gestured, going quiet for she hadn't known Kyoko's name.

"Oh, uh, I'm Kyoko" Kyoko replied.

"Right, this is Nagihiko and Kyoko! Darling, why were you shouting at Rima?" Mrs. Mashiro asked, slightly angry.

"Hatsune, that girl went and got herself suspended! Do you expect me to leave her be?! I taught her a lesson!" Rima's father shrieked. On impulse, I pushed past Mr and Mrs. Mashiro and into Rima's room, finding a huge mess. I looked back and forth, in search for the short blonde. I found her sitting at the foot of her bed, rolled up into a ball - which I haven't seen in quite a while - surrounded by papers and bedsheets.

"Hey! Have you no manners?" Mr. Mashiro angrily shouted, as he stalked over to me, turning red.

"A-ah! Darling, please, stop this!" Mrs. Mashiro exclaimed, frightened. I stepped backwards, hopping over papers and pillows, slightly frightened by the man.

"Dad, stop. Right now!" I heard Rima's voice yell, sternly at the man in front of me. Halting to a stop, both Mr. Mashiro and I turned towards the blonde, who had been quiet the whole time.

"I thought I told you not to speak." the man glared. Rima rolled her eyes, stepping over objects, and making her way over to stand alongside me.

"I won't make any trouble, promise." Rima softly spoke. "I also will follow rules and such. But this will all happen under one condition" Rima continued, now glaring at the man.

"No. You will do as I had told you!" Mr. Mashiro shouted, once more.

"I won't do any of them, unless you fulfill the one condition I ask of. No wait - make that_ two_ conditions!" Rima, once more stated.

Silence.

"...The conditions?" her father sighed, giving in - but he was still angry at Rima.

"One, I have freedom to do anything I wish, as long as it isn't anything bad like violence, etc." Rima said. Her father didn't seem to agree with that one condition. Rima then, turned to me smiling slightly.

"Two, you will not blame my friends for _anything_, and you will not chase them around to vent your anger out on them, like what you were about to do when Nagihiko came in" She continued.

"What if it really is your friends' fault? And you somehow got involved? They are to blame, therefore, I will state the truth!" he protested.

"No, either way. NO BLAMING!" Rima yelled, angrily. The man sighed, clearly ready to explode in both frustration, and anger, any time soon.

"I'll think about it." he muttered, turning away, and grabbing his wife by the hand, and dragging her along away from Rima's bedroom.

"See, it _is_ my fault! Even your dad knows it.." I sighed, raking a hand through my purple tresses.

"It's not your fault, it's just how my dad is. He vents out his anger on the first person he sees, as long as it isn't Hatsune-san, Angela or Miku. Unfortunately for you, you were the first person he saw" Rima explained, as she bent down to pick up the stray papers that were now scattered around the room.

"So I assume he didn't take the whole suspension thing very well, huh?" Kyoko asked, finally speaking.

"I don't think any parent who cares, would be very happy" Rima replied, as she dropped the stacks of paper onto her desk.

"My half-sister's dad cares about me.. or supposedly cares about me, and he didn't do anything..." Kyoko sighed. I frowned, as I started to remember the times back in France, where Diana and her father were.

"Oh... Well, my father didn't take it well, so he went more abusive-y instead of talking-it-through-y" Rima shrugged.

"Oh right, you guys came here for a reason. So, what's up?" She smiled, plopping down onto her mattress.

"Oh, no reason in particular. But since we're here, I might as well ask," I started, scratching the back of my head nervously. "I - um - wanted to ask if he was still calling and texting you...?" I finally croaked out.

Rima stared at me, with an unclear emotion. I assumed she wasn't happy with me... "Oh, him? Yeah, he is" she shrugged.

"A-ah..." I muttered, feeling angry once more. It's quite out of character for me, but I couldn't help but think if he ever stopped.

"Y'know, I feel like, _really _bad since Angela and Rei are dating... And well, I broke up with him since he was a playboy and all.." Rima sighed.

"Let's not talk about him!" Kyoko exclaimed, grumpily. She fell back onto Rima's bed, smiling ever-so-slightly.

"Have you heard the rumour going around about Yumi?" Kyoko questioned. I thought back, before shaking my head.

"Well... Remember her ex, Iku - or something?" she continued. Rima and I nodded. "Mhm, so, apparently at a party - this was like a day after we came back from Hokkaido - he tried to make a move on Yui, but he failed... So guess what he tried to do?" Kyoko continued.

"Don't tell me he spiked her drink...?" Rima hesitantly asked.

"Bingo! Well - not exactly" Kyoko snapped her fingers. "See, he spiked _Yumi's_ drink, and then Yumi supposedly went insane, and well... One thing leads to another..." she continued, a slight smirk spreading across her lips.

"Damn, I feel bad for Iku. When Damien finds out, we either won't recognize Iku anymore, or we won't even see him at all!" Rima mumbled.

There was a knock on the door, and immediately - I looked over to the door. Angela was leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What is it?" Rima asked, seemingly unhappy

"I wanted to talk to Nagihiko. Is there a problem in doing so?" Angela snapped back, as she redirected her attention over to where I was. A short glaring war broke out between Rima and Angela, before I got up, smiling nervously. "Of course"

I followed Angela out the room, and down the unfamiliar hallway. I paused, looking out the huge window that was set in front of the staircase.

"Hanabusa-san, um, where are we going?..." I hesitantly asked. Angela froze, turning back at me.

"My room. Now come" she simply stated, before resuming her usual pace, making her way further down the hallway.I lingered in front of the large window a little while longer, before hesitantly making my way down the hall, following the silhouette in front of me.

I stepped into a light green room, surrounded by plushies and dolls. On the walls were photographs that had been exploded and resized, placed into frames, and hung. I looked over to the twin-sized bed, yellow sheets and all, coming across Angela.

"Hanabusa-san, was there something very important that you wanted to tell me?" I smiled politely. She smiled back.

"Ah, Nagi-kun, no need to act fake in front of me!" Angela squeaked. Dropping my smile, I blankly stared at her, confusion in my eyes.

"Can you please explain to me what this _very_ important thing is?" I repeated, once more.

"You like Rim-Rim, don't 'cha?" Angela asked, in a somewhat accusing tone. I was rendered speechless, and I knew my face had become an unhealthy, abnormal colour of red.

"W-what...?" I managed to squeeze out. Angela raised an eyebrow. "It's just as I say Nagi-kun. Don't avoid it, and please, just state it right now."

My heart was beating, faster than one could ever possibly tell. I felt like I was suffocating, as if I were in a small space barely capable of being stood in, while claustrophobic - which was completely opposite from reality.

"I... You... What?" I stuttered stupidly. Angela rolled her eyes in frustration before giving me this strange look.

"Ugh.. Fine!" I gave in, continuing to stutter insanely. Slowly breathing in, and then out a couple of times, I felt like breakfast would make a lovely appearance in a few moments. "Yes... I like .. Rima.." I whispered, barely audible.

"I knew it!" Miku shrieked, popping out from a closet nearby. I let out a small, quiet shriek, before turning angrily to Angela.

"You will NOT speak of this." I declared sternly. Miku nodded, although she kept a wide grin on her face.

"She doesn't like you back" Angela stated bitterly. I looked over at her, feeling the truth in her words. It only stung even more, being reminded of the bitter truth, long after I had known.

"Angela! -" Miku cried. "No, she's right. And Hanabusa-san, I've known that for years" I smiled bitterly.

"Then why do you still love her?!" Angela snapped. I continued to smile, but this time, instead of a bitter smile, this smile was confident-like, and bright.

"It's easy to fall _in_ love, but it isn't easy to fall_ out_ of love. You should know, right?"

"But that doesn't matter! You said that you've been in love with her for years... She clearly doesn't feel the same!"

I sighed. "Hanabusa-san, I don't intend on sounding rude in any way, but what does this have to do with you?"

"I.. It's... Well, you were my best friend before, and Rima is my sister now! I don't like the awkwardness!" Angela exclaimed.

"There is no awkwardness that you need to worry about. There's nothing going on, and I'm fine with being friends with her!" I smiled sadly. I spun on my heel, brushing past Miku, who was now by the door. I flashed her a quick glance, only to see her saddened face.

* * *

><p><em>Kyoko<em>

* * *

><p>When Nagihiko left Rima and I to talk to Angela, a strange silence sat between the two of us.<p>

I looked at Rima's tense facial expression. "Why do you seem so worried?"

"Because of their previous relationship" Rima simply stated. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" I asked. Rima turned to me, a puzzled look displayed on her face. "Uh, nevermind" she mumbled.

I narrowed my eyes at her. She was a talented actor, that's for sure, but today, she was off her game.

Her eyes usually masked her emotions when she needed to, but currently, they displayed everything. Worry, guilt, hate, and... pain?

I took a closer look at her body actions. She was biting down on her bottom lip, while she clenched her stomach with one arm, and her shoulder with the other.

She was in physical pain.

I had completely forgot about the other emotions she was feeling.

I instantly grabbed the arm around her stomach, ripped the iron grip around it, and quickly lifted her shirt before she could cover it up.

A large blue-ish purple bruise displayed itself along the whole side of her right-rib-cage. I gasped in horror, as I stared at the large bruise that would surely scar.

"What... What is this?" I stammered, as I had noticeably began to shake. Rima continued to try to cover the bruise, but it was useless since I had already seen it, and it was burned into my memory.

I stopped shaking momentarily, and I yanked her right arm off her shoulder, and slid the sleeve down so I could see what happened to her shoulder. Yet again, a large bruise was on her shoulder, however, a dark reddening gash was there as well.

"You better not be in a gang," I said. She laughed sarcastically before prying my hands off.

She sighed, as she fixed her shirt to cover all the bruises. "_Ha-ha_. No, I'm not in a gang. I'll tell you, if you promise not to tell anyone. And I mean ANYONE."

I gulped. "I won't tell anyone, with the exception of Hiyori" I said. She stared back at me.

"Hiyori already knows. She and Usui both know, they found out the day I got them" Rima explained. My eyes widened, and I probably looked like a fish gasping for water.

"Wha - but how?" I managed to say. She shrugged.

"Let me tell you the story first," Rima said, before dropping her voice into a quieter tone.

"Two or three days ago, I told my dad about how I was suspended and all," she started.

"Wait, then why was he like, flipping tables earlier?" I asked, recalling about fifteen minutes earlier, when her dad was raging and flipping things.

"He's the type of guy who acts the same way he did on the first day - for a week long period," Rima explained. I froze.

"So you're saying, he's been violent to you for two-three days?" I hissed. Rima shook her head.

"No. He was abusive on me, the first day, but afterwards, he's just abusive to furniture and inanimate objects" she explained. I softly run my hand along the right side of her covered rib-cage, watching as she slightly winces at the slight touch to the bruises.

"What did he do?" I asked quietly.

"The ones on my arm -" she brought her arm up and flashed the lovely bruise on her forearm - one I hadn't seen before, "are from chairs being thrown at me," she explains. She lifts her shirt slightly, revealing the bruise on her side, "this one is from that night stand being thrown at me," she said, pointing to the nightstand that was now in pieces.

"And this one," she said, pulling down her sleeve to show the bruise and gash on her shoulder, "is from both a fist punch, and the gash was either from a pencil, or a small knife, or possibly a sewing needle. I can't remember"

"Why the hell are you so calm about this?!" I shrieked. Rima shrugged.

"Obviously, I was in tears when it all happened, but after a few days, it's not as emotional," Rima replied, re-adjusting (once again) her shirt.

"B-but... You're explaining those injuries to me as if they were nothing!" I yelled.

"Worse could happen. I could be dead, and besides, my current "injuries", are nothing compared to Miku's" Rima said. Before I could speak, Rima shook her head.

"Look Kyoko, as much as I love you and all, some things have to stay personal," she whispered. I nod in understanding.

"Sorry, I was being impolite" I apologized, looking down at my hands.

"Anyway, none of that is really important..." Rima muttered. I glanced up at her, surprised.

Not IMPORTANT? I don't see the logic in that. How could being injured, not be, you know, important?

I sighed, taking one final look at her, before the door opens, to reveal a blushing Nagihiko, stepping into the room.

"Why is lover-boy all blushed up?" I teased. His reddened face deepens in colour, which causes me to raise an eyebrow.

"Nagi?" I called. He ignored me for a few moments, before looking up at me, lowering the tone of red on his face.

"Huh? Oh, what is it Kyoko?" he replied. I frowned, getting up from Rima's bed. I walked over to Nagihiko, and grabbed him by his hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. Nagihiko paused, and then he nodded hesitantly. Being the person I was, I turned to Rima.

"Do you know how to check for fever?" I asked. Rima shrugged.

"I don't know, use a thermometer?" she replied. I gave her a disbelieving face, before she sighed in defeat.

"I don't know if this actually works, but my mom said that if your forehead is, for example, cool, but you feel like you're on fire or something, then you have a fever. I'm not sure if it's legit, though" Rima explained. I nodded.

I placed a hand on Nagi's forehead, only to realize that my own body heat was naturally extremely high, and either way, I wouldn't have had known the difference. So, being Kyoko Koizumi, I got Rima to do it for me.

She went on her tip-toes, placing her palm on Nagi's forehead. I had come to realize that the moment her hand came in contact with his forehead, his face re-colored into it's 'wonderful' red-ness.

I smirked, ignoring the pain I felt in my heart. I had known since middle of July. I was the one who didn't want to ruin our relationship, and I was also the one who had decided to become one of their fans.

"Kyoko," Rima called. I looked up from my hands, and to Rima.

"If you want to know how they found out, you can ask them," she said, before redirecting her attention to Nagihiko, with a concerned look on her face.

"Kyoko, can you leave us alone for a moment?" Rima whispered quietly, in hopes of not offending me. I grinned.

"You make it sound like I'm fragile! But anyway, sure. I'll be in your living room, okay?" I replied, walking out of the room before I could get a response.

* * *

><p><em>Rima<em>

* * *

><p>I looked at the door for a few seconds, somewhat surprised that Kyoko had left so easily. I had expected her to protest, and I even had an argument set up, just in case.<p>

"What did Angela say?" I asked, as I looked at the purple-haired male. He looked up, and shrugged.

"N-nothing really... She was just.. Um.." Nagihiko replied, stuttering. I glared.

"She was um.. telling me about how unhappy she was, that I um... injured her boyfriend.." he continued. I rolled my eyes at his failure attempt of a lie.

"So you're blushing because she was unhappy that you injured her boyfriend, right?" I said, unbelievingly.

"Okay, okay, you caught me. I was lying, but it's nothing important, okay?" he shrugged. I pouted.

"Fine. But it better not be important, or you're going to regret it, got it?" I threatened darkly, before getting up from my bed, walking out of the bedroom.

-.-

"I appreciate the fact that you two love each other, but enough of the PDA!" Hiyori grunted, glaring at the couple who sat opposite from Nagihiko and I.

"I-I'm trying!" Amu whined, attempting to squirm out from Ikuto's grasp. I rolled my eyes at the two.

"Ikuto, not now. Go rape her or something when you're at her place, _alone_." Kyoko hissed. Ikuto paused in unison with Amu, however, when he got over his frozen state, he was smirking, unlike Amu - who was squirming, desperately trying to escape.

"Ew, that's VERY disturbing," Yumi muttered, giving a look of disgust. I shivered at what Kyoko had said.

"So how did your parents react to the whole suspension thing?" Utau asked, leaning further into Kukai's tight embrace.

I realized Kyoko, Hiyori and Usui were giving me knowing looks. I sent then a short glance, before clearing my throat.

"Nothing much... Just a lengthy lecture from my step-mom, and a lot of finger-pointing from my step-sisters" I shrugged, leaving out the part where my dad had resorted to violence instead of lecturing.

Everyone resumed talking about various subjects, so I smiled. I looked slightly to my left, to find Usui, Hiyori, and Kyoko, glaring at me.

I got up, and walked over to the three of them. I realized there was no space left on the couch, so I glared at Usui. He rolled his eyes - surprisingly.

"Hiyo, come here" he muttered, loud enough so only Kyoko, Hiyori and I could hear.

Hiyori turned to the strawberry blonde, giving him a look.

"What?"

"Come, and sit on my lap." Usui replied, pointing at her, and then to his lap. I watched as Kyoko's jaw dropped, and I could feel my lips slowly separating from themselves, to form an oval.

"Fuck no." Hiyori hissed. Usui mumbled incoherent curses - again, surprisingly. What got him in a bad mood?

Usui stood up, and grabbed Hiyori by the arm. He pulled roughly on it, causing Hiyori to tumble forward, falling into his arms. After, he sat himself down in Hiyori's previous seat, dragging her down with him, causing her to fit perfectly in to his lap.

"Oh shit, Hiyori's actually acting like an Amu for once!" Kukai whispered - a little too loudly - to Ikuto. He smirked, as he looked over to the two.

I could see Usui restraining Hiyori from throwing her cup of coffee at Kukai and Ikuto, by wrapping his arms protectively around her slim waist.

"Let go, or I will fucking get Keigo-nii to smack you silly," Hiyori hissed, as she tried to fight against Usui. Surprisingly, Usui was stronger than her.

Boy, was today full of surprises or what?

Ignoring the two surprising love birds, I sat down beside Kyoko.

"Why didn't you tell them?" she whispered, refusing to look at me. I frowned.

"What good will that do? Listen, I only told you three, and I refuse to tell anyone else. Amu may be my best friend, but I just can't bring myself to tell her, or the others..." I whispered back, looking down at my hands.

"What if it gets worse, Rima?" Kyoko whispered-yelled, turning furiously to me.

"It won't. I promised not to make any trouble, so I intend to keep that promise. You don't have to worry, okay?" I reassured, offering a small grin. Kyoko frowned, before turning away, causing her blue locks to whip me in the face.

Afterwards, not even three seconds had passed, she quickly turned back to me, leaning closer to my ear. She cupped her hand over her mouth and whispered, "Nagi is staring at you"

I rolled my eyes.

"He _could_ be looking at you, you know" I replied. She scoffed, leaning away from me and slouching into the couch.

"Yeah, right. With that look on his face, I highly doubt it" Kyoko hissed. I frowned.

"Kyoko, why are you giving up so easily? Honestly, if you try hard enough, he'll come to realize it" I replied. Kyoko sighed deeply.

"It's clear that he doesn't like me. I don't _want_ to give up hope, but I already know it's useless, since he's already thinking about another girl. And what good will forcing myself onto him do? If anything, it'll only cause us to drift apart." she said in a quiet voice. My frown deepened. There was nothing else I could say to her.

-.-

"Rim, are you ready to love again..?" Miku asked, as she slowly opened my bedroom door. I looked up from my laptop, and turned to her.

"You're not going to set me up with someone, are you?" I replied, looking back at my computer screen.

"No, I'm not setting you up with someone. That is, unless you want me to... I have plenty of guy friends you can choose from!" Miku grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want you to set me up with any of your friends," I stated, before taking a deep breath, "...and I don't think I'm ready for love again"

"You still hung up on about the whole Kitami incident?" she asked, in a slightly quieter voice.

"Well, yeah... I mean, its only been what, two weeks since we broke up? I actually liked him, and I went through a lot in Hokkaido" I said, "and if it weren't for my friends, I probably would've been in a corner bawling and cutting myself,"

Miku flashed me her right arm, so I looked up.

"I know what you mean," she said. I could see visible cuts and scars all over her wrist and arm.

"It happened to me when I was your age, or in other words; two years ago. Like you, I found my boyfriend cheating on me. But unlike you who had a boyfriend cheating with other females at school - who were strangers to you -, mine was cheating on me with two girls; my best friend, and my own sister" she said. I gasped.

"Angela...?" I whispered. She nodded.

"Yep, but that's not important now. I was just curious if you were ready for love yet."

"I'm sorry about what happened in the past with you and your ex," I said, "and sorry, no, I'm not ready for love yet"

* * *

><p>~;~ And that's it for chapter twenty. Twenty, right? I'm not sure...<p>

I know the story is progressing very slowly, but I just had to make this the next chapter. Don't worry, it'll be important in the future, that is, unless I change my mind. Oh, and btw, this is Reina.

Finally thirteen! YES! I was tired of being twelve. Meh, I'm celebrating my birthday three months later, ^^;

Anyways,

**R**ead,** R**eview,** E**njoy.


End file.
